What Would Her Mother Say?
by Crazychicke
Summary: What would her mother say, if she told her she had feelings for Draco Malfoy? GW/DM & LB/RW. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**hi readers, all hp characters belong to JK Rowling. This is set around HBP/DH. Sorry if the timeline is a bit messy but I just wrote down what came to me at the time. Hope you like it, please review. ~Crazychicke~.**

What Would Her Mother Say?

Ginny Weasley. Sixteen. Taller than last year by a head. She was almost up to Fred and George's shoulders. Still a head under her older brother Ronald Weasley though. At least the same height as Charlie now and Bill, he was only shorter by an inch if she was wearing her Zu heels which Hermione had bought for her one Christmas from a Muggle store. She hadn't seen Percy for at least two years and frankly the way he was behaving, she'd rather not. Her red hair was long and fell past her shoulders. Her eyes green and mischievous, Ginny could see the garden gnomes sneaking around outside, all she wanted was to get to the shed out in the yard so she could borrow Fred's comet-two-sixty and practice Quidditch. Only, Molly was sure to intercept her and she'd be trapped for another hour, washing up the dishes and helping her mother plan the luncheon for Bill and Fleur's engagement party.

Fleur thank god, was out shopping for her wedding dress with her mother.

Ginny's turn was tomorrow. What fun! Not!

Ginny listened from the adjoining room as her mother Molly Weasley tried to hold down the fort -Fred and George were visiting the Burrow and had brought an entire case of merchandise with them which they were currently working on. (The side-effects were only apparent when unsuspecting passes by walked past the table – then the contents of the box would burst out of the crate like fireworks and fly around the room barking. Molly was slightly disgruntled as this had happened four times in the last half-an-hour and the first time Molly had dropped her clean dishes on the floor in fright! Molly waved her wand and they were gone in a flash.

Now she was having a disagreement with them.

"I need to set the table, please could you move this mess off the table! If they are not moved in the next two minutes I'm going to move them myself!"

"We're almost done." Fred whined. George was busy, tapping his wand on the end of something as if gluing the particles together. "Just one more minute..."

"Now!" Molly's voice thundered. "Your father will be home soon and I need you to go get Ginny, I don't know where she's disappeared to, but I need to measure her, so we can go dress shopping tomorrow." George and Fred exchanged looks and before Molly could turned red with frustration, Fred had waved his wand and the mysterious box disappeared no doubt back to their old room in the burrow.

"We're going..." Fred said hurriedly as Molly glared at her children.

Ginny watched the twins hurry upstairs, with a nervous glance at their mother. Molly switched on Cecilia Warbeck on the wireless, and resumed setting the table, using her wand to get the cutlery from the draw and neatly putting them in place around the table. Ginny took this chance and crept out of the house, where she shut the front door and with a sigh, ran to the shed.

**

Ginny opened the letter, it was folded in thirds and she knew the thin curly writing at once.

_Ginny,_

_Please forgive me. I'm sorry for what I did and how things ended between us. I wish things could go back to how they were before. I am hoping we can work this out because I am not ready to let you go, but if not (and I know I am asking a lot from you) then I hope we can still be friends. _

_Love Harry_

He had enclosed a picture of them when they had first got together earlier that year – it had been after the Gryffindor Versus Slytherin match, where Ginny was sitting on his lap, a butterbeer in one hand and his other wrapped around her stomach.

There was a p.s

_I hope you will consider staying on the Quidditch team – as you are one of the best chasers we've ever had._

Ginny didn't feel any guilt for breaking up with him. She couldn't forgive what he had done. She didn't even know him anymore. She had been so innocent, so stupid...She should never had gotten involved with Harry Potter.

Ginny scrunched up the letter and using the light from the candle which stood alight on the edge of her windowsill, in her room, she watched it catch alight until there was nothing left but ashes.

**

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly was calling her. Ginny pulled her head off the pillow, where her hair was a mess and her vision was blurring. What in the name of Merlin was the time?! "Harry is here to see you! She won't be long Harry dear."

"Gah!" Ginny threw the covers off her bed, she better get it over with. She couldn't be bothered to get dressed – she would be hitting the doona when she got back anyway. She was wearing a long t-shirt and shorts. She peered into a mirror on the way out of her room and couldn't muster a smile. This would have to do – she was over it.

"What?" Ginny demanded standing at the top of the stairs.

Harry looked up at her. Ron was standing awkwardly behind him and Hermione was fidgeting.

"We'll see you at breakfast Harry." Hermione said, pulling Ron after her.

"Ok." He smiled half-heartedly and Ginny glared back.

"In-case you hadn't noticed I was sleeping."

"This won't take long...I just wanted to see you."

"Well you've seen me."

"You look –"

"Don't start Harry. I don't want to hear it."

"We're going to play Quidditch after if you wanted to join-"

"No."

"Ginny..." Harry moved forward. She watched him come forward but did not move. He was suddenly standing right in front of her. "I know you got my letter. I know you're still mad, but I am sorry. If I knew my actions would have caused this I would never have..."

"Don't." Ginny put her hands up to stop him. His hands had reached out to take her round the middle. She couldn't have him touching her, not after what happened.

"Just think about _us_... please...don't give up on us." Harry pleaded.

"I think you should go now." Ginny said glaring at him.

"If that's what you want."

Ginny turned back to her room and slammed the door shut in his face.

* *

"He's trying Ginny, maybe you should cut him some slack." Ron said while Harry was in the bathroom. Ginny had run downstairs to get something to eat and the was on the verge of going back to her room, before she saw him again.

"Don't get me started, Ron. I have my reasons."

"OK." He gave her a look as if meaning to say something more, but didn't. Instead he gathered scones Molly had backed to take outside to Hermione who was waiting with Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks.

Ginny slipped back upstairs and locked her door.

Her reasons: they were still valid.

He used a curse he did not know against a fellow student and should have been expelled

The curse was known dark magic and could have killed the student

The student in question was Draco Malfoy – granted that most of the time he is an arrogant prat, Malfoy did not deserve it

He DID NOT know the reverse spell! Lucky Snape was there to help Malfoy

He expected everything to be alright between them even though he treats her like he owns her

He was trusting a book which known magical powers! Had he not learnt from her with Riddle's diary?!

He did not listen to her, therefore she could not trust him

**

Luna peered into the hallway, her blond hair kept tidy in long plaits. She was wearing her familiar cork necklace despite it being late and her famous carrot ear-rings bounced above her shoulders, she wore stripped blue and white PJS and a yellow t-shirt. Beckoning at the others to come forward and join her - Filch was heading in the opposite direction with Mrs Norris closely at his heels - they disappeared down the fifth floor corridor and down the moving staircase, as Nearly Headless Nick floated past absent-mindedly, greeting him kindly.

"That was close!" Lavender giggled behind Ginny. "If we're caught out after hours we'll get detention."

"_We have Hermione's Hall pass_." Ginny corrected her. "So we have every right to be out and about." She winked. They had to help out in the kitchens with the House Elves – Hermione's request as Head Girl.

"Ooh look there's Draco, I wonder if he's had the same idea as we have." Lavender squeezed passed Luna, with Ginny peering around to get a look at the Head Boy. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, with his grey jumper hanging out. He had grown at least three inches during the summer break and his hair was short and blond but with a fringe which flopped over his cool blue eyes.

"What does he think he's doing?" Lavender muttered.

"What?" Ginny asked. They watched Draco wave his wand over what looked like an ordinary brick wall and a door materialised in front of them. They watched as he looked over his shoulder briefly and entered.

"Come on, quick!" Ginny said, pushing Luna and Lavender forward.

"We can't go in?" Luna asked in surprise.

"We most certainly can! We have as much right of using the bathroom as he does!" Lavender grinned, taking her wand out so that it provided a light in front of them. "Hermione said she specifically told him that she had reserved it for midnight and to keep away from here." There was a soft meow and Lavender looked down to see Mrs Norris back staring up at her with red eyes which meant Filch huffing back upstairs angrily.

"Quick the cloak!" Ginny said quickly, throwing it over the three of them. Mrs Norris hissed as all three girls giggled and bolted from the hallway to the bathroom as Filch stepped out of the shadows and threw his hands up in the air in triumph.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" He thundered. "I know you are there! Come out and show yourself!"

Luna looked terrified, biting her nails. Lavender's face was flushed and Ginny tapped her wand three times muttering the spell to open the door.

"Filch what are you shouting about? You woke me up." Lavender clutched Luna's hand tightly and gasped. They both knew that voice well. Snape glided across the hall as Filch picked up Mrs Norris and started stroking her coat.

"I heard students out of bed Headmaster." It sounded like Filch had scuffed the stone floor with his foot.

"Where are they Filch?" Snape asked, tiredly.

"Hiding I presume."

"Well, nothing we can do now, go to bed Filch we can sort it out in the morning."

"But Sir, no punishment?"

"This should be sufficient."

"Hurry Ginny!" Lavender pushed Ginny through the door, just as they saw Snape wave his wand shooting a red light down the halls and into every nook-and-cranny. Filch looked disgruntled. "Which spell was that?" Lavender asked as the three girls slipped inside the door.

"A spell to tell them when we set foot outside – most likely an alarm will go off to notify Snape."

The girls looked up to hear Draco whistling! When did Draco ever whistle? Draco's grey jumper lay on the tiles by the bath. He was attempting to take his shirt off but his tie was done up too tightly. He swore, leaving it for a minute and turning on the taps, so that blue, pink and yellow bubbles came out of the faucet filling up the deep white basin. Luna giggled. Ginny gave her a grin and they took a few steps forward. Lavender was eyeing him with a smirk.

"Oi, what would Ron say?" Ginny muttered.

"What Ron doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides, I'm sure he would be pretty angry if he knew you were alone with him."

Draco grabbed his wand and undid his Slytherin tie throwing it on the ground and then unbuttoning his shirt. Luna felt Ginny gasp and she held her hand tightly.

"Wow-ee." Lavender breathed.

Draco's shirt fell to the tiles, revealing his bare back, which Luna pointed out he had a Dragon tattoo on his right shoulder.

"I think I'm going to faint." Ginny whispered. "He is so damn gorgeous."

"Let's go a bit closer." Luna said.

"Luna, sometimes you surprise me." Ginny took a couple of steps forward with Luna hanging onto her arm with Harry's cloak providing a lovely cover. The unsuspecting Draco undid his belt and his pants dropped to the ground. Luna giggled again and covered Ginny's eyes and her own as he started pulling off his underwear. They heard a soft splash and Ginny's heart skipped a beat as she realised just a few metres in front of them was Draco Malfoy completely nude!

If Luna wasn't already holding onto her arm she would have either fainted or stripped off to join him. Luna moved her hand from Ginny's eyes and opened her own, and they walked forward some more so that the scent of the different soaps filled their nostrils. Draco had started to talk to himself.

"Ah this is the life. _So_ good and Granger's face is going to be priceless."

Luna reached passed Ginny to pick up some bubble mixture which had seeped over the rim of the bath. The dancing mermaid was asleep and the lamps low. She blew it softly and looked at it curiously. "Ah-huh, I thought so...Nargles." She pointed her wand at the mixture and although Ginny had no idea what Luna was doing, she gasped anyway, because Luna's bubbles turned blue by her spell and butterfly-like creatures erupted from the bubbles making Draco jump, bubbles and water spilled over the rim and Ginny sneezed. The invisibility cloak slipped and Luna realising her mistake, grabbed Ginny's hand as her feet came in contact with the water and she slipped on her back. Lavender doubled up laughing as the chaos unfolded.

"What the HELL?!" Draco looked up horrified, his mouth gaping. "How'd you GET in here?" He demanded, conscious that half the bubbles were now on the tiles and not in the bath with him.

"Through the door Draco, of course." Luna smiled kindly and helped Ginny to her feet. Ginny's red hair was wet from the bubbles. She rubbed her back vigorously.

"Well you can just GET OUT!"

"Manners Malfoy." Lavender giggled. "That's no way to speak to us girls. What in the world have you been doing in here?" She shook her head and waved her wand so that all the water returned to the bath and Draco looked furious. "By the way, what are YOU doing here?" Draco indicated that he wanted his wand. Luna picked it up and looked at Lavender.

"No curses Draco." Lavender warned. Draco sighed. Luna held onto it. Ginny watched curiously as Luna conjured a towel out of thin air and held it up so that he could get out of the bath. Ginny leant against the tiles.

"I just fancied a bath." Draco sneered.

"Sure you did." Lavender said folding her arms. "Well now, _you_ can get lost."

"Fine!" Draco stood up in all his glory and Ginny almost had a heart failure. He noticed. "What's with you Weaslette?" Ginny shook her head and looked at Lavender. Ginny had had a crush on Malfoy for ages.

"Here-" Luna passed his pants to him, which he grabbed and quickly put on.

"Have a great night Malfoy." Lavender grinned. Draco looked up in surprise. He grabbed his shirt. Luna noticed he had dropped his tie - he hadn't seen it. Ginny picked it up quickly and passed it to him, but he wasn't looking.

"Can I have my wand now?" Luna gave it to him and Ginny waved his tie in his face. He snatched it.

"Bye Draco. Hope to see more of you soon." Ginny grinned, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth.

"In your dreams." And he stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Oh I look forward to it." She laughed. Draco looked furious.

Luna giggled, pulling off her shirt to reveal a red bikini and she turned on all the taps to see what they did. Ginny followed suit, taking off her pjs – to reveal her blue bikini and waded down the steps, flicking the bubbles off the water with her hands and laughing as Luna flicked them back.

"Finally." Lavender sighed, taking off her robe and had started to pull off her nightie to reveal a black bikini with white stars. She had put a chant on them so that the stars turned and sparkled in the light. She grinned as Ginny took a deep breath and pulled her head under the water and popped back up, her red hair sleek and sparkly.

"We told you to go Draco." Lavender said, turning to see Draco staring at the girls near the door.

"Aw come on Lav, he's already wet..." Ginny grinned.

"Well only if he plays nice." Lavender said, waiting to see his reaction. Ginny looked pleased.

_They wanted him to join them? No way! Not in a million years...Looney Lovegood was blowing bubbles through her hands like a child and that Lavender girl had dated Weasley of all people! She was mocking him right at this moment! And Weaslette, she liked him...there was nothing appealing about her...she was pretty-looking he guessed, he had never really noticed her before – she was off limits and...a traitor...his father had told him so... she was friends with Granger._

"So what happened with Ron?" Luna asked interestedly, ignoring Malfoy.

"We're taking it slow." Lavender grinned. "He's going to take me out on a real date tomorrow night."

"Where?" Ginny demanded, adjusting her bikini top and glancing at Malfoy.

"It's a surprise." Lavender grinned.

"Sounds like Ron." Ginny shook her head. Luna was content blowing bubbles and diving under the water and popping back up again every few minutes.

"Made up your mind then Malfoy?" Lavender called out. Draco pulled open the door and left.

**

"I'll say hello to him." Ginny grinned.

"The way you were looking at him – it looks like you wanted to do more than talk." Lavender grinned, siphoning the water out of her hair with her wand. Ginny had turned her costume into a pretty emerald dress.

"So what if I do."

"Just be careful Gin, he's a bad boy... and though bad boys are completely hot, they can also be arrogant asses."

"I know he's not the most suitable choice but after breaking up with Harry, well, stranger things have happened. It's just that after Harry cursed him, I just couldn't go back to him. He totally used that curse without knowing what it could do, he could have killed Malfoy!"

"Lucky Snape was there." Luna agreed, peering at them both over the rim of the bath.

"Harry feels really bad about that, I heard him telling Professor McGonagall." Lavender said, waving her wand every five minutes and checking the mirror to see which dress suited her better. She chose a blue and white polka-dot dress with a halter-neck.

"He should." Ginny muttered, "What he did, was unforgivable." Luna nodded. "So how slow is slow lavender?" Ginny asked as an after – thought.

"Well, let's just say we're still meeting in dark corridors."

"EW, that's my brother!"

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Woo! ~crazychicke~**

Complications

Ginny entered the great hall that morning, dressed in her Quidditch robes, with Luna by her side. Hermione was seated with Harry and Ron already at the Griffindor table. Luna and Ginny separated, Luna greeting Padma Patil with a wave at the Ravenclaw table. Ginny sat down next to her brother and her eyes caught sight of Draco, across at the Slytherin table. He was alone again, which was most unusual. Crabbe was nowhere to be seen, but Goyle was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson. Pansy kept shooting annoyed looks at Malfoy, playing with her hair and Ginny bet, she wasn't listening to Goyle at all. Ginny could feel Harry staring at her.

"Ginny, can I have a word?" Harry asked. No.

Hermione met Ginny's gaze and she and Ron stood up from the table. Ron gave her shoulder a squeeze. "We'll see you at the match. Good luck." Hermione whispered.

"Don't leave me with him." Ginny hissed. Hermione smiled and pulled Ron after her. Lavender looked at Hermione darkly, but could move as she was half-way through breakfast.

Great. And she calls herself my friend. Harry ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. They had broken up only two weeks ago. Since Harry had used the "Sectumsepra" curse against Malfoy.

"Look I know things have been kind of...weird between us, since... but I miss you..."

"Harry, you can stop, just stop, because I'm not interested." Harry grasped her wrist to stop her from leaving. Ginny glared at him.

"I love you Ginny." He stared at her holding tight. "And I'm sorry for what I did. I just got carried away."

Carried away?! He tried to kill Malfoy. So Malfoy can be kind of unpleasant at times, but it's only a defence mechanism, it's not his fault his Father abuses him, he's an only child with no friends. But there was something about him. He had a sensitive side. And Ginny wanted to see it.

"Let go of me." Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"Is there a problem?" Dean Thomas was on his way to the table. He looked at Ginny and at Harry.

Harry let go. "No, there's no problem." Neville sat down beside Harry just as Ginny pulled away. He looked like he wasn't sure whether he should stay or go. Ginny greeted him kindly and followed Dean who sat down next to Lavender and Parvati who were laughing at Seamus stuffing his face with bacon.

"Are you okay hun? What did Harry want?" Lavender asked, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders and offering her a slice of toast. Dean didn't ask her about it, but he had saved her from Harry.

"He told me he loved me." Ginny muttered.

"Bastard." Ginny laughed - the way she said it! Ginny ate the toast and watched Dean flicked his wand so that the bacon that Seamus was choking on came out of his mouth.

"Ew GROSS!" Parvatti shuddered.

"Sorry." Dean looked on and smiled apologetically, he caught her eye and she smiled briefly to let him know she was grateful. He had been good to her when they were dating. She had never really said sorry for what had happened between them. Everything had happened so fast. One minute everything was fine – the next things had gone sour between them and they were fighting all the time and then, Harry had kissed her. It had been about a month of dating Harry and then he cursed Malfoy and it was like everything Ginny ever knew changed. She didn't even know herself anymore.

**

Draco paced the hallway on the fifth floor, muttering to himself until a door materialised in front of him. Ginny watched in the shadows. It was now or ever. She could hear Filch stalking the halls below.

Ginny hurried to follow him as he stepped through the archway.

"Oi!" Filch.

With a squeal, Ginny ran across the hall and dived into the room before it closed off. Ginny stumbled over a broken fizzing Frisbee, a biting yoyo, and several tattered books. The door had turned into a brick wall and she could hear Filch scraping at the bricks in frustration.

"Who's there?" Draco had realised somebody was inside the Room of Requirement with him. He came out of the shadows with his wand held high. His face was screwed up suspiciously.

"It's me." Ginny looked up from the floor, rubbing her sore elbows.

"Who invited you Weaslette?" Draco demanded, he looked annoyed.

"Filch was chasing me. Just go about your business, Malfoy. Pretend I'm not here."

Ginny stood up, kicking the tattered books aside. Draco watched her. Her red frizzy hair was long and covered her shoulders, she was taller than he remembered, but then he never usually looked at her. She tripped over a stupid box and he stepped forward instinctively to catch her.

"Thanks." She smiled, as he gripped her shoulders. Pulling her up, and let go immediately. There was something about her. She was flirting! With him! She had been moping about the place since she broke up with Potter and now?

"So how are you?" Ginny asked, reaching out and touching the scars across his pale face. He flinched. The curse had left him with lots of scars. Snape had done a good job of healing them.

"Better." He answered, watching her.

"Does it hurt still?" Ginny asked, touching his face. Draco closed his eyes, unable to tell her to stop. His breathing slowed and Ginny felt her hand glue itself to his face. She was so close to Malfoy, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Sometimes."

"Draco, I'm sorry for what _he_ did to you. If I can do anything..."

Draco opened his eyes. She had called him Draco. Not Malfoy. Ginny could see bits of gold in his green eyes, she'd never noticed before.

Draco came out of his trance, and removed Ginny's hand from his face. She took a step closer to him and before Draco could control the situation, she had placed her lips along his and stood on tip-toe kissing him gently.

"You shouldn't have done that." Draco muttered. Ginny wasn't scared. She watched his next move.

Draco's hands found the back of her robes and he pulled her close, her arms wrapped tighter around his neck and his mouth pushed back against hers, kissing her deeply, a forbidden desire, erupting from within.

Ginny pulled back as his hands tried to filtrate her skin, but there was too much robe. She felt his mouth move from her lips to her neck and gasped. He pushed her back, his hormones on fire, Ginny's hands gripped his blond hair, perhaps a little too tight, because Draco groaned and lowered her to the floor.

"Malfoy, what are we doing..." Ginny gasped, between kisses.

"I would've thought it was obvious...do you want me to stop?" Malfoy pulled up her robes, to reveal her t-shirt and jeans, she allowed his hands to touch her stomach and she groaned, he was teasing her, biting her lower lip. Who knew he was such a great kisser!

"No, I...Malfoy." And then the roles changed. Ginny had rolled over on top of Malfoy, kissing his scars and holding his face in her hands. Who knew making out with a Malfoy would be so addictive.

What would her mother say?

"Ginny?" Malfoy asked. She was sitting on top of him, but had pulled away. Again. What was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry. I have to go." She kissed him one more time and then swung her legs off him and disappeared out of the Room before things could get out of hand.

"What? Wait!" Malfoy looked after her, but she smiled and disappeared outside. Malfoy sighed and touched his lips. Boy was he in trouble. He had totally let his guard down. His father would kill him if he knew!

**Well hope you enjoyed reading that! Please review! ~crazychicke~**


	3. Chapter 3

Dates & Dententions

Ginny was late for Snape's class. Quidditch practice had gone over time. Harry had tried to corner her when she came out of the change rooms again. Thank god for Lavender! Lavender took Ron's arm, much to Hermione's annoyance. Ginny knew, Hermione liked Ron, but she wasn't about to say to his face. As far as Ginny new, Ron liked Lavender, Lavender was good for him. Hermione and Ron always fought – always and it was tiring to watch.

"Ron, there you are, I'm ready for our date." Lavender was wearing black stockings and her blue dress. A long necklace fell between her cleavage and the rest of the Quidditch boys were staring at her gaping. This could be another reason as to why Hermione huffed off back to the dormitory. Harry ran after her.

"Hi Lavender, you look pretty." Lavender pulled his robes and stood on tip –toes to meet his mouth, kissing him deeply. He didn't seem to mind at all. "Coming?" He asked, looking over at Ginny when they broke apart.

"I've got Potions now. Better get going."

"We've got a free. I'll see you later then."

"Much later?" Lavender asked, trying to find out more about their surprise date.

"Perhaps." Ron grinned and pulled Lavender in again so that they were making out as they walked. Ginny felt sick in the stomach.

"Got get a room you two!" Ginny muttered.

"That's the plan." Ron muttered back, his ears going red. Lavender squealed excitedly and clapped her hands. Ginny shook her head laughing as she traipsed up the stairs back into the castle.

Just before she entered Snape's classroom, a hand grabbed her by the arm and she looked up to see Draco staring down at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled. This was unexpected.

"So we meet again." Ginny whispered, liking the way he was leaning against her.

"It would seem." Draco pulled her hips toward him. "So what's new?" He asked, grinning as he pushed her against the wall. Snape could come passed any minute. Ginny didn't know where her sense went when she could smell Draco's aftershave and melted into his grip.

"Oh nothing, just this guy keeps feeling me up, everywhere I see him, and it's just such a –"

Ginny wasn't able to finish the sentence because Draco kissed her and she fell into his arms. His kisses were amazing! Bursting full of life, she let his lips guide her to a new world.

"What were you saying?" He asked with a smirk.

"Mmm-nothing..." Ginny grinned, pulling his collar towards her so she could resume. He grinned and let her kiss him back. "I really should go."

"Snape will give you detention."

"Well if you stay for a minute longer Malfoy I might give you both detentions." Ginny jumped, stepping on Malfoy's toe and he groaned, but didn't let her go. Snape was glaring at them both. "I would have expected more from you Draco. Miss Weasley, you are 20 minutes late for class."

"I had Quidditch practice sir."

"No excuses. You will stay after class, now go." Ginny let go of Malfoy's hand and meandered into the classroom in defeat. Parvati waved at her to sit next to her and tell her everything. Ginny knew she would have overheard.

"Malfoy, back to your studies."

"Don't tell my Father."

"What I discuss with your Father Draco is my choice." Malfoy gave him a glare and turned to go. "I will not mention this – just like I won't mention why you were half-naked in the corridor last night when my alarm sounded, Filch was very disgruntled that I did not punish you - but just remember who you are Draco and what is expected of you."

"Not punished? The call of the Boozouk bird was enough to scare my pants off anyway and what will father say if he hears that you gave his favourite student detention?"

"I let that one slip for your sake – who you were with, might interest your father."

"I might be a pureblood Snape and proud but I refuse to join _him_ nonetheless."

"He will find some way to enlist you." Snape whispered.

"Goodbye Snape."

"_It's Professor_ Snape."

"I don't care."

"Detention then."

"What?" Malfoy demanded. He didn't think he had heard right?

"Detention Malfoy. I will not be spoken to like that."

"My father will hear of this and what are you going to tell him?"

"I will think of something. After class, now get back to your errands."

"Whatever you say _Professor_." Snape grunted and swept into his Potions class slamming the door in his face. Great just what he needed. His father will definitely kill him. At least there was one thing to look forward to. Ginny.

**

"Peeves locked me in a broom cupboard." Was the first thing that came to Lavender's head.

"You are out after curfew. Why are you lurking in the corridor? Who else is with you?" Filch demanded, looking around wildly, staring at Lavender wrung her hands, nervously. She had just had the best date of her life. Ron had taken her downstairs where she met the house-elves, including a rather gorgeous, pleasing elf called Dobby and a nervous girl elf named Winky. There was also a rather cranky elf name Kreacher which Ron hurried Lavender passed and sat her down at the back table, which was nicely set.

Dobby instructed the elves to wait on them both and Lavender was surprised by their efficiency – strange she had never realised that there were little people within Hogwarts slaving away for them. Where had she been all this time, living beneath a rock! She had to tell Ginny! But then, maybe she already knew...

Ron and Lavender were served spaghetti bolognaise with meatballs. Lavender's favourite. She had mentioned it to Ron once. They talked all about Quidditch practice, the upcoming Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor match, how much Ron hated potions, Snape, Harry's moping about Ginny, Fred and George's Weasley Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop. How Fred still wouldn't give Ron a discount on a new version of Puking Pastils. Meeting the parents was briefly mentioned by Lavender then quickly changed when she noticed his face – oh yeah, they were supposed to be going slow.

"It's not that I don't want to meet them," Ron said, taking her hand over the table and giving her a small smile.

"Ron, you can meet them when you're ready, no rush really – we're going slow. I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"Thanks for saying that, Lavender, look if you want me to meet them, then ok, I'll do it for you. You know I'd do anything for you."

Lavender looked into his green eyes and knew he meant it. She reached over the table and kissed him softly.

"I know."

"So how about next weekend – Hogsmeade, then we can go to your brother's shop and I'll negotiate about that product you wanted."

"Sure."

"Excuse me Miss Brown."

"It's ok Dobby you can call her Lavender." Lavender looked at Dobby and smiled.

"Desert is ready." With that Winky and Dobby served them both rocky-road ice-cream, Lavender's had a glace cherry on top. Winky took their empty bowls away and Lavender noticed there was still a load of food leftover.

"Why don't you all take a break and help yourself to the leftovers and we'll wash up?" Lavender offered. Ron leant on his elbow and watched Kreacher mutter something under his breath. Both Dobby and Winky looked shocked. The other elves were listening and weren't sure of what to do, so Dobby smiled a toothy grin and let the lady elves go first.

"Way to go Dobby." Ron grinned, running a hand through his red hair, making it stick up at the front. "You know you're sounding like Hermione more and more?" He muttered, tucking into his desert.

"Oh – hello?" Ron and Lavender looked up in surprise. Dumbledore was standing in the kitchen, his periwinkle blue eyes were penetrating but otherwise sparkling ominously. Dobby threw his hands in the air and ran to bow at Dumbledore's feet. Winky and the other elves (Kreacher with reluctance) copied him. "I was craving some chocolate ice-cream. Perhaps you can accommodate me Winky. Come now elves, back to it, I will be most happy to help wash up too." Ron gave lavender a look and she smiled. Who knew her date with Ron would be the best one she had ever had.

After Ron and Lavender had finished desert, Dobby, Winky, even Kreacher all worked together to clean up. Dumbledore waved his wand and most of the kitchen was cleaned in a jiffy. Dobby and Winky climbed the ladder and started filling up the sink with water. Kreacher helped Dumbledore by handing the already washed plates to him to dry. Lavender liked the fact that Dumbledore wasn't using his wand to dry the dishes. It was quite an unusual experience.

"We seem to have it under control, if you would like to continue your date." Dumbledore winked at Ron, who was putting away the dishes that Dumbledore had dried with his wand. Lavender was quite proud of him – he hadn't dropped any plates at all. "Are you sure?" Ron asked.

Dobby looked at Dumbledore and nodded. "We like washing up, and we have breakfast to prepare for."

"Don't work too hard." Lavender smiled, giving Dobby a kiss on the cheek. His skin was leathery but he had the most adorable blue eyes. It made Ron hold her hand, when she stepped back next to him. "Thank you – we most certainly will be back to visit." Lavender smiled. The other house elves pottering around agreed. Dumbledore waved his wand as a treat and falling stars fell from the ceiling. Kreacher watched them.

"Bye Kreacher!" Lavender waved. "It was nice to meet you all." Ron smiled at Dumbledore and they both exited. "That was fun." Lavender said, as Ron closed the doorknob. The knob turned back into a pear and she kissed Ron on the cheek. "Thank you for showing me. It means a lot."

"I'm glad you had fun. Now come on, just one more thing to show you – I've been working on it all week."

"Ooo what?"

"I'm not saying anything." He grinned and pulled her after him. She knew where they were going. Ginny had told her there was a secret passageway somewhere and Ron knew all of them!

"Feel like a butterbeer?"

"Sure...but how?"

"Let me show you." Ron pulled her behind a statue of a humped witch and she looked up the stairs hoping that Filch wasn't prowling around the place. Ron muttered something under his breath and the hump opened, revealing a narrow slide. He let her slide down first and shortly joined her, holding her round the waist and then tapping the hump closed.

"Lumos." Lavender whispered, holding her wand out in front. "Lead the way handsome."

"Come on then." He kissed her cheek, giving her a squeeze, Lavender liked how his arm was touching her shoulder. It was very intimate.

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot. Harry's cloak. He said I could borrow it for the night. We better put this on, otherwise if anyone sees us we'll get detention."

"It would have been worth it."

"I'm glad."

Ron and Lavender emerged in Honey Dukes. Ron threw the cloak over them both and they hurried up the stairs and into the bar. It was still quite boisterous. A lot of people were still there, though it was quite late. Madam Rosmerta was serving beer to a row of wizards who looked like they had had too many. She was lively though and was wearing one of her usual dresses showing off most of her chest. Lavender rolled her eyes and turned his chin round so she could see him.

"Oi, am I not good enough for you?"

"You are perfect. Come on, I'll order."

"Good answer, and no, I'll order and meet you over there." Ron looked up confused and she pointed at Madam Rosmerta. He sighed and sat at an empty table, next to a large pot plant.

Lavender hitched up her stockings and pulled down her dress, then wrapping her hair in a tight-bun she pushed her way to the bar. Ron gaped at her. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a kiss.

Several of the men sitting down, made comments, but she didn't listen.

"Two Firewhiskeys please." Madam Rosmerta eyed her but didn't say anything.

"How old are you honey?" The drunk next to her spoke up.

"Old enough." Lavender said cooly, leaning back against the counter. Ron clenched his teeth as one of the drunks grabbed his girlfriend's bottom. "That's not yours to touch." She glared at him. The drunk ignored her, and laughed. Lavender glanced at Rosmerta who gave her a look and then Lavender waved her wand under her shawl and the drunk stubbed his toe and spilt his Firewhiskey down his front. "The name's Lily Jones. And If I were you, I would never do that ever again." The drunk looked up and staggered out of the building.

"Here you are then. That's two sickles and one knut." Lavender handed her the money and made her way to Ron's table. The other men watched her apprehensively.

She sat down and pulled out a copy of Witch Weekly and sipped her fire-whisky. She slipped Ron his drink and read the magazine. As the night wore on and the pub got louder and busier. Ron took off the invisibility cloak and joined Lavender. They were intertwined and Lavender was giggling as Ron whispered in her ear.

"It's time to head back."

"If we must." Lavender sighed.

"Well, I was thinking...next time we could rent a room."

"What would your mother say?" Lavender asked in mock horror.

"Let's not go there." Ron muttered, getting up from the table and the two of them left the pub and nobody noticed them disappear out the backdoor, under the invisibility cloak and into the trap door.

"WHO ELSE IS HERE?" Filch demanded.

"Nobody, just me...peeves was here a half an hour ago, he can vouch for me."

Filch looked at her darkly. Lavender pulled her scarf around her tightly. Ron was still inside the passageway. She couldn't just leave him. Damn Mrs Norris!

"Who are you meeting then?" Filch said picking up Mrs Norris who was hissing softly.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked, his voice icy.

"I caught her out of bed Headmaster." Filch said proudly.

"I see that."

"No you misunderstood me...she's out after curfew."

"What are you doing here Miss Brown?" Snape asked.

"Peeves locked me in the broom cupboard on my way back from the kitchens – I was helping Dumbeldore." Lavender explained, her fingers crossed behind her back. Oh please say he wasn't reading her mind.

"She's acting suspiciously, Headmaster. She wouldn't tell me why she was lurking here."

"I'm not lurking! I was merely looking for my ring .You haven't seen it have you?" She asked showing him her bare hand and lighting her wand up so she could pretend to look for it on the ground. She dropped her ring so that it rested on the ground, rolling, oh fiddle-sticks next to Snape's foot!

Snape pulled her up so she stood up straight and she felt her heart skip a beat - please say she would get off.

"A likely story!" Filch scoffed.

"That's enough Filch. You have no reason to be here. Miss Brown just seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time - she has done nothing wrong, except perhaps for not wearing enough clothing outside of her dorm room." Lavender blushed. "Now go on – leave us." Filch and Mrs Norris left muttering under his breath.

Snape looked at Lavender and she looked back hoping her face wasn't giving away anything. He pointed his wand at the ground and her ring floated into his hand. He dropped it into her open palm. "Don't let me catch you here again Miss Brown."

"Yes Headmaster." Lavender said putting the ring back on her finger. Snape disappeared around the corner and Lavender knocked on the hump to tell Ron it was okay to come out.

"That was close." Lavender breathed, helping him out of the statue.

"You bet." Ron grinned, tapped the hump to close the passageway and threw Harry's cloak over the both of them and they hurried back up to the North Tower.

**

"Ah Miss Weasley, please take a seat." Ginny sighed and sat down on the vacant seat in front of Snape's desk as the rest of her potions class vacated the classroom. She looked outside enviously wishing to follow them. "Snape returned to his desk with a smirk on his face. "Here - you will need these." Snape hand Ginny a pair of old yellow gloves that were rubbery and ew – wet inside! Snape didn't acknowledge her when she groaned. "You are to clean all the cupboards out and throw out anything that is written on this list." Ginny looked at the list – half the things on the list she didn't even know existed! What the hell was BungBung Weed? And what did it look like? Ginny used the back of her hand to wipe a loose wisp of fringe from her face which was driving her crazy for the last two minutes. "You might need this." Snape was laughing at her! Ginny looked at what he had dropped into his palm - a nose-peg!

Detention was lasting forever! Ginny wondered if Snape had done something to the clock. When she had taken what she thought was all the things from the list and thrown them in the large garbage bags Snape had left for her, wiped down the cupboards and replaced them with the old jars and books that were not expired, she sighed and stood up. Her back was killing her and the nose-peg had glued her nostrils together.

"Finished Professor!" Ginny squeaked, her voice sounded wack with the peg on her nose.

Snape came to check and nodded after a couple of minutes, he then took out his wand and waved it so that the cupboard doors locked and the peg and gloves were automatically removed from Ginny's body.

"Thanks," Ginny muttered, rubbing her sore nose.

"Off you go Miss Weasley." Ginny nodded, stringing her bag onto her shoulder, grateful to be finished. "And please be careful not to run into Mr Malfoy who is standing just outside the door." Ginny glanced at Snape with a confused look and opened the door to see Malfoy as Snape had said.

"Hey." Ginny smiled. Draco stepped out of the shadows and smiled showing his teeth. If Snape wasn't watching she would have thrown her arms around him. There was something about him – and was he wearing aftershave? He smelt delirious!

"In you come Malfoy, I have added another ten minutes to your detention. Goodnight Miss Weasley." Snape drawled. Malfoy stepped aside and his arm brushed against hers. Ginny looked into his green eyes longingly. He seemed to understand. "I'll come find you." It was barely a whisper. Ginny felt her heart skip a beat and she skipped up stairs from the dungeons with a grin across her face!


	4. Chapter 4

Victim

Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror over the bathroom sink. He had another disagreement with Lucius – his father, about joining the dark-side. Aunt Bellatrix was a death eater. She was in Voldemort's inner circle. It was an honour she had said to be chosen by Lord Voldemort for a mission.

When Draco's family had been blackmailed into it – Draco surrendered. It was this – or death. But he hadn't known what he was to do. Draco rolled up his sleeve. The mark was dark against his pale skin. It burned, frequently; he knew that it was Voldemort. Reminding them that he was still with them and he wasn't happy.

Draco couldn't keep it from her. She would know and what would she say? Would she still be willing to be with him? Knowing what he was? How could he go through with the mission? It would endanger her, her family and her friends. Potter. And the last part – how was he going to murder Dumbledore...the most powerful wizard of the century?

Draco looked up at his face. His right eye was swollen. It was worse than any other cases.

He remembered what had happened.

"You're what? I must have misheard you." Lucius put down the empty whiskey glass and poured himself another drink. His fourth. Draco stood beside the opposite wall and watched his mother Narcissa, sit in the chair sipping a cocktail, in silence.

"I said, I refuse to do it."

"If you disobey the dark lord then we all die. Do you want that? Where did this suddenly come from Draco? What happened?"

"I had a flash of dignity. Something you have none of."

"This has something to do with a girl does it not? Is it Pansy? We can have her taken out of the school if you wish."

"It has everything to do with the fact that this is not right. There has to be another way. I am not going to murder for him."

"You have no choice!"

"I want out! I want out of this family and OUT of this."

"Draco ... please." Narcissa spoke up, putting down her cocktail. "Don't say such things. You are my only son. I love you, but you have a job to do and he will not stop until you have done it. Just one life, and then we are free."

Draco ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Narcissa, I would like to talk to our son alone." Lucius demanded. Draco looked at his mother and knew what was coming next. She looked at him sadly and exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Draco come here." Lucius commanded, raking a sip of whisky.

Draco stood frozen to the spot.

"If you do not come here – I will make you."

Draco walked slowly toward his father. The lamp grew low and he clenched his teeth, preparing himself for what would happen next.

"Tell me – who you have been dating, Snape will not, and therefore I need to hear from you. Because if she is the one spinning lies and causing this trouble then I need to know."

"As If I would tell you."

"Is it that mudblood Granger?" Lucius smirked, "You always had a thing for her."

"No."

"Who then?"

"It's none of your business."

Lucius laughed, put down his glass and before Draco was ready for it, Lucius had attacked. He pushed his son up against the wall and held his throat, growling.

"If you don't tell me now, I am going to throw you out of this house!"

"Let go of me!"

"WHO IS IT?"

"NOBODY YOU KNOW!" Draco gasped.

"Is it a muggle? Would you shame your family by falling in love with a muggle?"

"She's pureblood."

"At least you have some respect then. HER NAME, NOW DRACO?" Lucius demanded, holding his wand out an inch from Draco's face.

"Ginny Weasley." Draco choked.

Lucius dropped his hold on his son in surprise and then when Draco thought he had backed off, Lucius threw his fist hard into his son's face. Once, then twice and watched as Draco slid down the wall and landed in a heap at his father's feet.

"Get out of this house." Lucius didn't need to hear twice, he picked himself up and felt his eye, it felt like it was bleeding. Lucias threw his whiskey glass at his son's head and Draco pushed himself out of the double doors of the library and pushed past his mother who gasped, covering her mouth and automatically reached for him.

Draco shook his head, running up the manor steps and packing his trunk hurriedly. He had to get out. Where he would stay, he didn't know. Diagon Alley? Goyle's? Somewhere... Narcissa was waiting at the foot of the stairs. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, tears falling from her face. She did not utter a word and looked fearfully into the library, they could hear Lucius still smashing things in a drunken rant.

"I'll come back for you." Draco muttered, squeezing her hand and then pulling the trunk out the door. Draco threw his wand arm out and there was a large bang! The Knightbus appeared in front of him and he jumped on, pulling his trunk after him saying the only thing which came into his head first. "The Burrow." He then collapsed onto the spare bed and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The Burrow

"Is Ginny here?" Malfoy stood on the front step of the Burrow, his eye was aching and he didn't know if he had been followed or whether Voldemort already knew what had happened. He didn't want to think about anything of that. His head throbbed and the dark-mark on his arm stung, but he ignored it.

"I'll just get her." Mrs Weasley looked confused, but invited him inside, ad shut the door. Malfoy looked around the odd shaped burrow. It was crowded with many different, odd things. Ginny had mentioned her father was a collector of muggle artefacts. Something delicious was cooking on the stove.

Draco went to investigate and saw that it was Beef Stroganoff. He watched a bushy-haired cat stalk passed him and recognised it as Granger's pet. Did that mean that Granger was staying there too? He hadn't thought of that – that he would be seeing any of them – except Ginny.

Mrs Weasley came back into the room with Ginny.

"Draco, this is a pleasant surprise." Ginny said, coming toward him. She was looking at him curiously. She hadn't noticed his eye then. He smiled, but it was not his usual smile, it was more a grimace, considering when he smiled; it hurt. "What's happened? Mother, can you get me some ice please, or a wand, and band-aids!" Ginny was standing right under him now. She had grown a few centimetres since he had last seen her. Her hair was the same and he noticed she had a few extra freckles on her nose – she must have spent time in the sun recently – probably at Quidditch practice.

She reached out and gently touched his swollen eye. He grimaced.

"Who did this?"

"For once it wasn't Potter." Draco said, trying to make a joke. She didn't find it funny. Mrs Weasley, came over with a frozen packet of peas. "Thanks."

"Here- this will work as good as ice. Band-aids and I'll do my best, but I'm not a healer."

"Just try and get some of the swelling down. Come here, lay down, that's it." Ginny pleaded. Draco sat on the couch and let Ginny sit next to him, holding his hand while Molly, with no questions asked, waved her wand slowly. Draco had closed his eyes and didn't realise how tired he was.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me?" Mrs Weasley was saying as she applied ointment to Draco's face. Ginny really didn't feel like the pep talk, not with Malfoy unconscious on the lounge in front of her. "I just would have liked to have been told. I didn't even know you had broken up with Dean, suddenly you were dating Harry and now Draco? Everything seems to be going so fast I thought you disliked him? Ron doesn't hold much respect for him, didn't he call Hermione something awful in second year and Lucius-"

"Lucius did this to him." Ginny whispered. "And in-case you hadn't noticed, I'm not fourteen anymore – so therefore my love life is not something I feel comfortable discussing and as for my relationships I really care for Draco, and I know he does to, why would he be here if he didn't? Now do you mind leaving me to do that because it's wigging me out."

"You can always talk to me, about your love life, even if it make you feel uncomfortably – I'd rather here it from you than Ron for instance." Molly kissed her youngest on the forehead and returned to the stroganoff.

"Thanks mum." Ginny dipped her fingers into the ointment and continued where Molly had left off.

**

Molly was serving dinner. Hermione was first to come down, carrying Crookshanks and then gasped, noticing Malfoy lying on the couch! Ginny sitting beside him looking worried.

"If you don't have anything nice to say Hermione then don't say anything at all." Ginny said without looking up. Malfoy squeezed her hand as he rested.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione asked, quickly.

"He's in trouble." Ginny grunted.

"Ginny, I don't know what I've done, but please stop taking whatever it is out on me too. I know you're angry with Harry and making him jealous by dating Malfoy is really going to do that, just be careful."

"You don't even know me. If you did you wouldn't have said that. As for why I'm like this toward you, maybe you should stop hitting on Ron – he's happy, in case you hadn't noticed – He's with Lavender and she's one of my best friends."

"I'm not hitting on Ron!" Hermione's face flushed red and she looked upset. Ginny pushed the triumphant feeling which had erupted from her aside; she was tired and this wasn't the way to go about it.

"Look, I know you and Ron have been friends for a long time, but please just open your eyes and you'll see." Hermione looked affronted, and opened her mouth to speak. Ginny held up her hand. "Harry and Ron will be down soon and I don't want him or Ron to curse Draco – he's in enough pain as it is. So can you help me carry him to my room?" Ginny put the ointment away, watching Hermione's reaction.

"I swear - Ron and I are just friends."

"Ok Hermione. Now you take that side – I've got him." Draco muttered something unrecognizable. Ginny pulled him up so he could lean against her. He opened his eyes sleepily and groaned. "She's helping me – behave." Ginny muttered. Hermione let Crookshanks go and the cat stared at the trio hopelessly before heading into the kitchen alone.

They managed to get Draco up the stairs without being interrupted. Hermione watched Ginny lay him down on her bed and he rolled over onto his side and yawned widely. Ginny brushed his fringe out of his eyes and pulled up her doona around him. He looked so peaceful.

"Get some sleep, Draco." She kissed his cheek softly.

Hermione waited for her, reluctantly.

"I'm not coming down with you. I'm going to stay with him – he needs me."

"I'll bring you both something to eat." Hermione offered.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"I'm sorry we haven't hung out lately." Hermione muttered. "We used to be able to talk about these things, you know... I'm sorry I haven't been there." Ginny nodded.

"He's really not as bad as we thought, Hermione."

"Just be careful ok."

"I will."

Hermione turned and closed the door behind her. Maybe Ginny hadn't been fair. Hermione didn't have many friends at all – she spent most of her time studying in the library and Ron and Harry were her life. Still, it must have been hard for her, to watch Ron fall in love with Lavender and then with Harry apparently moping around after her... she had no girlfriends to speak to – not since Ginny refused to be anywhere near Harry. It had been at least four weeks, almost a month now since the incident.

Draco pulled at her hand and Ginny got up to lock the door. She didn't need any unwelcome visitors. Hermione could just leave the food outside the door. Ginny returned to her bed and watched Draco sleeping; she moved the doona and snuggled up beside him, her heart beating quickly. She was in bed with Draco Malfoy! She imagined Lavender's expression and couldn't help but smile.

Ginny plumped her pillows and listened to Draco breathe. He smelt amazing. Draco rolled over so that he was on his back and Ginny smiled as he opened his eyes, groggily.

"Hey you." Ginny whispered. "Feeling better?"

"Much, now you're here with me." Ginny grinned and lay her head against his shoulder. Draco kissed the top of her head and they lay like that together talking, until they both fell asleep.

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yew! Sorry for the wait guys, life was calling! Enjoy xx ~Crazychicke~**

The Morning After

Ginny woke with Draco's arms wrapped around her. She could feel his chin tucked into the back of her neck and his soft calm breathing on her hair. She smiled. What Would Her Mother Say? Good thing the door was locked. And she craned her neck just a bit to see what the clock read on her wall. Oh good it was almost six thirty. What the hell was she doing awake so early?! Ginny closed her eyes and snuggled back under the covers with Draco.

**

Draco woke to find he must have rolled over and for a second wondered why his room was now a shade of purple? Then he remembered he was at The Burrow and snuggled beside him was Ginny Weasley. She was fast asleep against his chest; her red hair covered part of the pillow and her long lashes looked so soft and pretty against her pale cheeks. He looked at the clock on the wall for the time: it was seven o'clock. What a mess he was in! It was absolute bliss, lying there with Ginny – he almost didn't want to ruin it by getting up –but life was calling.

What was he going to do? Where was he going to live now ? What would Goyle and Crabbe think of him, when he told them he spent the summer holidays with the Weasleys and....Potter? Ugh. Potter.

And something had definitely happened between Ginny and Potter – she absolutely hated him now. Was this all because she was worried that _Potter_ might have killed him that night?

And his poor mother, still trapped inside the manor with Lucius and his nut-job Aunt, Bellatrix. He had promised he would come back for his mother – what if he never saw her again? And what about school and his 'mission' would He Who Must Not Be Named take revenge and murder his family? What then?

"Stop thinking so hard, it's keeping me awake." Ginny muttered, without opening her eyes.

"How did you know?" Draco murmured.

"Your breathing just got shorter. It was calm before."

"You surprise me Ginny."

"Go back to sleep." Ginny muttered, "It's not time to get up yet."

"When will it be time?" Draco asked, stroking her hair. Ginny pulled his other hand over so it covered her and held it tight.

"Not yet." Draco smiled and closed his eyes. His thoughts pushed to a secluded spot in the back of his head.

**

CRACK!

"Who the hell is that?" Fred asked George as they apparated into Ginny's room carrying breakfast.

"Doesn't look like Harry? Unless he died his hair blond?" George replied, putting the tray on Ginny's bed. "Let's take a closer look."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ginny sat up, looking thunderous. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were angry slits. Fred and George grinned pointing to the breakfast trays. "JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN APPARATE BECAUSE YOU ARE OF AGE DOES NOT MEAN THAT MY PRIVACY DOES NOT EXIST!"

"Come on Ginny, we missed you last night and we never get to see you because Harry's always around and you keep avoiding him...so we thought we'd save you the trouble and bring breakfast to you in bed!" Fred sounded excited, then his face fell.

"We didn't realise you had company." George added pointedly.

"Who is it anyway?" George asked, curiously.

"None of your bees-wax."

"It's okay Ginny – I believe your brothers will recognise my voice." Draco sat up and the twins gaped.

Ginny glared at them both.

"What the hell, George pinch me, I think I'm having a nightmare. OW!"

"Me too – OUCH!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, sprang out of the bed and before she could reach either of her brothers they had both dissapperated.

"Well at least they brought us breakfast." Ginny muttered with a sigh, taking a bite of toast. Draco laughed as she jumped back onto the bed and put the tray over her lap as Draco kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank you."

"For?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"For taking me in. Being there for me. Understanding. All of the above." Draco smiled, gratefully.

"What else would I do?"

"I treated you so bad before...I'm really sorry, for everything."

"Draco, you were just a kid then."

"An arrogant bully, more like - I know."

"Something like that." Ginny smiled, "Now eat up – you must be starving! And we'll figure your future out while fighting over the last muffin." Draco smiled, he had underestimated Ginny Weasley; she was wise beyond her years. This term was going to be a lot different and a strange feeling burst from his chest and he realised he was laughing.

"Keep it down you two love birds!" There was a loud thumping on the other side of the wall and Ginny groaned. Way to go Fred.

"Who's she in _there_ with?" Ron shouted from the next room. It sounded like Fred and George had mentioned to them in passing what had happened because then Ginny heard -

"She's WHAT?!" Harry thundered.

"FRED?!" Hermione warned.

"I'm going to kill him!" Mr Weasley.

"My baby girl!" Mrs Weasley cried.

Ginny dropped her head in her hands as Draco sprang out of bed, wondering where the best place to hide was before Ginny's entire family tried to string him up the nearest tree or curse him into oblivion.

"Stay. I'll handle this." Ginny threw the covers off the bed and leaned on her tippy-toes to kiss Draco. He smiled reassured as she pointed to the breakfast tray indicating for him to get back to it, then she pulled open her bedroom door to face the chaos.

Fred and George were half-way from reeling their extendable ears, a new invention they had made which enabled the bearer to eavesdrop on any situation. This is what Hermione had reprimanded him for.

Hermione was standing in the far background restraining Harry with Ron. Ron looked angry but Harry was off his head. Mr Weasley looked thunderous and Mrs Weasley was almost in tears.

Fleur and Bill thank god were staying at Fleur's parent's house – at least they were not there to witness it. Three days before the engagement party.

"What is going ON HERE?" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny I think we should have a word, No one is to set foot in there, everyone back to their rooms." Mr Weasley ordered. Ginny knew what was coming next. Oh god, help. Not the sex talk...please.

**

"Ginny what were you thinking?!" Mr Weasley demanded, throwing his fist down on the table.

"We were only sleeping in the same bed – nothing else happened, and what you are thinking of wasn't going to happen." Ginny folded her arms angrily.

"Not now maybe...but what about tomorrow, or next week?"

"Can we not talk about this!"

"We most certainly will talk about this!" Mr Weasley shouted. "I will not have my youngest and only daughter having sex with Draco Malfoy! This will not do Ginny. I do NOT want you to see him, do you understand me."

"Come now Arthur, if Ginny see's something in him, maybe there is something worth saving. We know Lucius Malfoy is a horrible person – we knew that when we were at school with him! Maybe Draco has changed and if that's because he's seeing out daughter then maybe it's a good thing – besides, Ginny is happy with him, haven't you noticed." Molly said wiping her eyes.

"Not you too Molly."

"Well obviously I'm not happy about them sleeping in the same bed together! But I think we need to think what this means!"

"Well it is his name DAD! And if you knew how Lucius treats him– you'd understand! And I can't help who I fall in love with, but you're supposed to trust me. I know he cares about me and he would never, never hurt me."

"Not intentionally." Arthur said darkly. He certainly wasn't happy about this relationship.

"Mum." Ginny pleaded.

"Wait outside for us, Ginny – I need to talk to your Father." Ginny nodded resigned. Thanks to Fred's fat mouth, she would be kissing Draco one last time and then he will be leaving the burrow and knowing her Father and Brothers, Ginny would never see him ever again.

George poked his head out of the twin's room and Ginny was too quick for him. She pushed the door open before he could close it on her foot.

"What the hell was that?!" Ginny demanded.

"It's our job to be protective – it's an older brother's right." Fred muttered, looking up from his bed where he was playing with a bewitched tennis-ball. One of Crookshanks toys, Hermione had brought back for him.

"Thank you, but I am not in danger."

"Forgive me, but were you not just sleeping with our known enemy?" George added.

"Did I ever tattle-tale on you when you were snogging Angelina Johnston that time, Fred?" Fred's ears went red. "Or that time, George with you and Alicia Spinnett? NO!"

"We appreciated that of you, but you never had to do it."

"ARGH!" Ginny threw her hands in the air, frustratedly.

"It's ok, Ginny, you'll find a better guy to worship you." George muttered, patting her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, I'm thinking of ways to make you pay."

Ginny turned and slammed the door behind her.

Hermione stood outside and was looking quite pleased with herself. In her outstretched hand she held out a pair of Fred's extendable ears. Ginny quickly put one into her ear and watched Hermione do the same. The ears then made their way under the gap in the door and Ginny and Hermione heard:

"You know how love is Arthur, if we forbid her from seeing him then she will never forgive us and we might lose her!"

"What do you suppose we do then Molly?"

"Let him explain what happened, see if we can offer any suggestions – he's homeless (maybe he could stay here in Charlie's old room) until he got settled. We can't judge him only on Lucius, Arthur – Ginny obviously has found something good inside him – he must have a good heart somewhere under that brooding exterior. What do you say?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"I'll let her know." Molly smiled, as if she already knew the answer. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before going to open the door. Hastily, Hermione and Ginny shoved the extendable ears into their pockets and pretended to be talking.

"Oh good you're still here." Molly noticed.

"Where else would I be?" Ginny wondered non-plussed, Molly didn't answer.

"You're father is going to put Draco in Charlie's room for the duration, until we find another place for him. Will you send Draco in to see your father now please?"

"Sure, but I'm not leaving him alone with him." Ginny added brightly. Mr Weasley overheard, grunting. "I'll go fetch him now."

Ginny danced off to her room and opened the door to find Ron waiting for her. Harry was fuming, his fists clenched, just inside the frame, glaring at Draco who stood his ground, near the bed, just where she had left him. Ginny pushed Ron aside angrily.

"WILL YOU GROW UP ALREADY HARRY! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS; YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER OR MY FRIEND SO GET OUT!" Harry looked at her angrily.

"IT'S MALFOY, GINNY, MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

"Get out Harry before I curse you myself." Ginny thundered.

"You'll get expelled for using magic under-age." Harry smirked.

"Fine." Ginny picked up a book, it turned out to be her copy of _A History of Magic_ and she threw it as hard as she could at Harry's stuck up face, as Ron and Draco looked on in surprise. Harry ducked, and it hit her desk of draws. Ginny didn't stop there, she watched as Harry dodged every book, pen, ruler and shoe, anything that would leave a mark at him and Draco stepped in, just as Harry started yelling.

"STOP IT GINNY! THAT HURTS!"

"GOOD – THEN MAYBE YOU'LL GET THE POINT!" Ginny's face was red and Ron looked on in horror as she glared at him, threatening to throw her other shoe at him too.

"Ok, I'm going! I'm going!" Ron said surrending with his hands in the air, covering his head and pushing Harry out of Ginny's room with force.

"It's ok, calm....I'm ok. Put the shoe down." Malfoy pressed gently, prising the shoe from her fingers.

"I hate them. Sometimes I just wish...I could escape." Ginny muttered, turning into his chest and she burst into tears. "How did it go with your parents?" Draco asked, stroking her hair, and hugging her tightly.

"Dad wants to speak to you alone. I said I'd come with you. He can say want he wants to say to you in front of me or he can stuff-it..."

"That's no way to speak to your father. He's just trying to protect you." Draco said, kissing the top of her head.

"I know, but I know what I'm getting myself into." She sniffed. "I know you won't hurt me."

She stared into his eyes and he smiled, "I love you Ginny Weasley and I'll take good care of you, I promise." This made her grin, her eyes were shining with tears but she hugged him tightly and whispered.

"I love you too, Draco."

"Now let's tackle your father together shall we." Draco grinned, bravely and took her hand, pulling her after him down the hall where they entered Mr Weasley's bedroom and Mrs Weasley followed, shooing Fred and George back into their rooms. Hermione gave Ginny a reassuring smile and went to see if Ron and Harry had calmed down. Ginny squeezed Draco's hand comfortingly.

"Sit down Malfoy." Mr Weasley demanded.

"Yes Sir."

"Now tell me exactly what happened between you and your father. I need to know all."

"Yes Sir."

"And then I will decide what we should do with you."

"Yes Sir." Draco sucked in a nervous breath and told Mr Weasley everything. He wondered whether this was betraying his family as he told about Lucius' drinking habits, how Draco was used to being made the punching bag, how his mother was too scared to defend him and how he had to get her to safety. He told them that he had been chosen by the Dark Lord to murder Dumbledore and that if he didn't go ahead with the plan then he and his family would be killed and no doubt anyone close to him or anyone helping him. Draco glanced at Ginny.

"I'm not going anywhere." She pressed.

"We'll help. If you swear this is the truth Malfoy and you are not tricking us – then we will do all that is possible to help you."

"I swear, it is the truth."

"Is there anything else."

"Yes. I love your daughter, Ginny, and I swear, I know I am in danger now, but I swear on my life - I will not let anything happen to her." Mr Weasley nodded.

"You will move into Ginny's brother's Charlie's room. You will assist with chores and you will abide to the following rules – no sleeping in the same bed, no sneaking off into each others' rooms, you will not do more than kissing or holding hands under this roof and if you breech these rules than I will personally throw you out of the house and into the care of the Dark Lord himself. Understand?"

"I won't do anything of the sort. I accept the conditions and I thank you very much for your hospitality. It means a lot."

"Thank you." Ginny said, stepping forward and hugging her father.

"Come now Draco, I'll help you settle in." Ginny grinned.

"Just a moment Ginny – I would like a word. You may go Draco." Draco followed Mrs Weasley back to Ginny's room and Ginny turned to see her Father.

"Please just warn me before you decide that you are getting married and PLEASE do NOT elope. I am trying my best here – but it is so very hard to see my little girl growing up so fast!"

"Dad, marriage is by far the last thing on both of our minds!"

"Ok, then I can relax somewhat."

"Yes you can – and please be nice – he's really not that bad, and he treats me like a princess." Ginny said hugging him swiftly again and running outside to join Draco and her mother.

**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! Enjoyed writing this, next chapter is almost finished too ~Crazychicke~**

**Preparations**

The two days before Fleur and Bill's engagement party flew by quickly. The meals at the Burrow had been interesting to say the least. Ginny had for the first day staged it with Hermione, that Ron and Harry would eat earlier and she and Draco would emerge from their rooms after Ron and Harry had returned back to theirs. This worked for most of the first day, until Mrs Weasley thought it was getting ridiculous they weren't eating meals as a family and instructed that no-one would be eating unless they all sat down together.

So Ginny and Draco had to endure the next day: all breakfast, lunch and dinner meals sitting opposite Harry and Ron, the twins: Fred and George, Hermione and the new additions to the family – Gabrielle, **Fleur and Bill and Mr and Mrs Delacour who had only arrived that morning!**

**This ran quite smoothly as Fleur and Bill were discussing the engagement party schedule with Mr and Mrs Weasley and the Delacours. Mr Delacour was quite interested in Mr Weasley's love of Muggle artefacts and Ron and Harry were unable to mutter any rude remarks to Draco as Gabrielle was sitting right beside them. The worst Harry could do was kick Draco under the table. Unfortunately, for Harry, Fred and George were keeping a box of unfinished fireworks beneath the table and when Harry had tried to kick Draco for deliberately, curling a strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear, in front of him, Harry's foot had collided with the box and several loud squeals had burst forth. Mrs Weasley had chosen to ignore it. Ginny hoped his foot was bruised.**

**Ginny was looking forward to seeing her older brother Charlie who had said he would be dropping in that afternoon to help with the preparations for the party. He would stay for the party, of course but would be able to stay any longer as he had to get back to Romania as there was a dragon issue. Percy had RSVP'd to say he could not attend and was too busy at the ministry – what else was new.**

**Draco had expressed his views quietly to Ginny during their errands; that although Mr Weasley had said it was fine for him to stay at the Burrow –perhaps it would be easier if he didn't just rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny had convinced him to stay at least for the engagement party and if after that, he still felt uncomfortable then she would help him move out (this would no doubt please the anti-Malfoy lobbyers – Ron and Harry particularly). **

**Harry and Ron had to be on their best behaviours for the Delacours, who basically spent most of their time, assisting Mrs Weasley and Fleur with the party plans. Ginny was glad that she wasn't needed yet. She could at least spend most of her time with Draco, even if it did consist of cleaning out the shed, or hanging lights outside under the marquee which Bill had conjured with his wand and kept changing colours every few minutes.**

**Hermione was looking forward to meeting Charlie too. Ginny hadn't noticed the change in Hermione until Draco, having just cleaned the windowpane whistled suddenly and looked up to see Hermione wearing a new pink dress which fell just above her knees and her hair was up in a pony-tail.**

"**Who's she trying to impress?" Draco murmured, dropping the cloth and pulling Ginny over to see.**

"**I'm going to find out. I'll be right back." Ginny grinned, and hitched up her overalls, which Draco laughed at and peered back to the window to watch.**

******

**Ginny hurried back into the Burrow and ran passed the kitchen narrowly escaping Mrs Delacour who was busy discussing the flower arrangements, when she collided with Hermione, who had just wandered downstairs.**

"**Ginny, sorry – I didn't see you." Hemione said, flattening her dress and looking up with a nervous smile.**

"**How come you're all dressed up? The party's not til tomorrow!" Ginny demanded. "Besides, I thought you said you wanted to me to help you with your make-up?"**

**Hermione looked at her and smiled.**

"**Oh, that was before I found out Viktor was coming." She blushed suddenly and Ginny crossed her arms.**

"**Hang on...didn't you say you were looking forward to meeting Charlie?" Ginny asked curiously. Draco had presumed something was going on between the two. Hermione definitely blushed again.**

"**Who told you **_**that**_**?" Hermione said quickly, wringing her hands together.**

"**Never mind, come on, this way, before we both get dragged into the kitchen against out will." Ginny pulled Hermione under the stairwell and Hermione sighed.**

"**Please say it wasn't obvious? I really didn't want anyone to find out this way." Hemione said very quickly. She looked panicked.**

"**What are you talking about? You just told me you were dressing up for Viktor..." Hermione grimaced and Ginny's eyes opened wide. "Charlie? You – and Charlie?" Hermione nodded. "Since when?!"**

"**I haven't seen Viktor in a year. He wrote me letters but I've been so busy, and I stopped writing and I have had the occasional owl, but then when Charlie came over last Christmas I was chatting to him and we got on quite well, and then it's only really been letters – we haven't had time to catch up in person what with our timetables! Charlie promised me not to say anything to the family yet." She looked really worried and then Ginny broke out into a wide grin.**

"**Does Ron know?"**

"**No, I don't think so. You won't say anything...please Ginny."**

"**No, I won't. I just find it highly amusing that, you and Charlie have been sneaking around behind our backs all this time and I thought you liked Ron! This is great news! Are you happy Hermione?"**

**Hermione smiled slowly.**

"**Sure, I liked Ron once, maybe in third year... and Lavender and I do not get on, sorry, I know she's you're friend – but Ron and I are really just friends. You're not mad though – Charlie's you're brother too? I was just really nervous, I haven't seen Viktor in so long and Charlie's coming, I'm sorry, did you want me to help you get ready?" Ginny held up her hand to stop her.**

"**It's fine. I'm just glad you're happy, Hermione – and I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you. It's just Harry's been driving me mad and all this drama with Draco..."**

"**Yes, tell me what is going on there?" Hermione asked, shrewdly.**

"**I love him, he loves me – there's nothing to tell really."**

"**As long as he's treating you well then?"**

"**Yes, he is." Ginny beamed cheekily.**

"**Good, because if he isn't he'll have me to speak to."**

"**I'll tell him that."**

"**You should."**

**Ginny grinned, "Truce?"**

"**Get over here." Hermione grinned and hugged Ginny, "Let's not fight again ok? I can't stand not having a sister to talk to."**

"**I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" Ginny asked shocked. **

"**Oh! Uh, pretend I didn't say that yet." Hermione said sheepishly. "I have to ah – go help Fleur set up – I'll talk to you later Ginny." Hermione danced off to the kitchen leaving Ginny to stare after her bewildered. Did Hermione just mean what she thought she meant? Was there going to be another engagement in the family? She had to go tell Draco!**

******

**When Ginny had made it outside, she found Draco and Harry in a brawl. **_**God – couldn't she just step away for one minute without that loser stepping in to avenge her? **_**Fred and George were taking bets on the sidelines. When she caught their eyes they gave her a nervous grin and pointed at Ron.**

**Ron was sitting back watching, leaning against a table, he almost fell backward out of the chair when she started angrily toward him.**

"**Hey, I tried to stop Harry, I did, but he's not the type to listen, you know how he is!"**

"**If you don't, intervene, I am going to tell Lavender." This got him on his feet.**

"**I can't do anything Gin, I might get punched by mistake." He stepped backward as Ginny, losing her patience, took out her wand. "Put that away. C**_**ome on Ginny**_**?" He whined, tripping over a scurrying gnome and looking over his shoulder, to see Draco pulling Harry's shirt over his face – he was grinning.**

"**Looks like your boyfriend's winning so far – you owe me a Knut George?"**

"**You're already one, Fred." **

"**If you don't stop it Harry I'm getting Mum!" Ginny yelled.**

"**Then your precious Draco will get in trouble too." Harry shook off Draco's arm round his head and swung a punch at his face which hit Draco in the side of the jaw. Ginny clapped her hand to her mouth, furious. She almost went to pull Harry off Draco who had stumbled against the window pane, but was watching Harry for his next move. Draco gave her a look which clearly meant, don't come any closer, I'm handling this.**

"**I'll have that Knut back, Fred."George was grinning, holding out his hand.**

"**What's going?" Bill came out of the Burrow, with his wand held high, his eyebrows knotted together. "Fred, George, what do you think you're doing? You two are supposed to be cleaning the gnomes out of the garden. They keep stealing the glasses off the tables."**

"**Is that a trick question?" Fred asked, handing over his Knut again to George who pocketed it.**

"**If mother hears this racket..." Bill muttered, "Harry: come on you know better. Malfoy: for Ginny's sake, stop." Draco nodded, putting his hands up, his lip was bleeding and he had grass in his hair.**

"**It'll be over in just one sec." Harry muttered, sticking his foot out so that Draco tripped over and fell on his face. Ginny instinctively went to see if he was alright, but Ron grabbed her just as Harry smirked. Draco pushed himself up off the ground and pushed Harry over, sneaking in another right hook and then Bill heard a yell. He looked up to see his brother Charlie, running toward him and the two brothers, jumped in on the mayhem and pulled Harry and Draco apart.**

"**Good to see you Charlie." Bill grinned, over at his sibling, grabbing Harry.**

"**Congratulations on the engagement, brother." Charlie said, holding Draco. **

"**Shall we catch up over coffee?" Bill asked genially.**

"**Or a Firewhiskey?" Charlie pressed.**

"**Whichever." Bill grinned and they steered Draco and Harry to the chairs beneath the marquee and entered the Burrow together. Bill had his arm around his younger brother.**

**Ginny rounded on Harry immediately. **

"**What is your problem Harry? You are the most obnoxious git I have ever met."**

"**Go back to your pretty boy, Ginny."**

"**Don't speak to her like that, Potter." Malfoy growled.**

"**Harry, come on, Mum wanted us to help with setting the tables." Ron said, glancing at Ginny.**

"**Remind me why Lavender likes you again?" Ginny called after Ron. He hadn't shown much chivalry at all. Ginny glowered at Fred and George who thought it best to vacate the area, not before Ginny poked them both in the ribs with her wand, which she had in her hand. She turned to Draco.**

"**You've got to be better than that! He's trying to get you thrown out of the burrow, you know."**

**Draco pulled Ginny close to him and hugged her kissing the top of her forehead.**

"**I'm sorry, I just lost my patience."**

"**What happened?" Ginny asked, wrapping her hands around his waist.**

"**He threw a gnome at me. Poor thing got the shock of its life."**

"**That's not funny. He should not have done that – but you shouldn't have reacted."**

"**Probably not – no."**

"**Try to behave."**

"**Yes Ginny." He pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes and Ginny reached out to touch his bleeding lip. "Feels better already." Draco grinned, giving her a squeeze.**

"**Oh shush. Come on, I've got some of that fantastic ointment inside."**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too." Ginny sighed, pulling him inside.**

******

"**He shouldn't be here. Don't you remember seeing him sneaking around last semester? I don't trust him. What does he want with Ginny and what does Ginny **_**see**_** in him?" Harry was muttering darkly to Ron in the hall when Ginny walked passed to find some ice for Draco's bruised jaw. Harry shut up quickly and watched her. She ignored them both.**

"**How long is this going to last?" Harry spoke up angrily.**

"**I'm sorry is someone speaking to me?" Ginny said turning around and not looking at him. Ron sighed, and Harry's eyes narrowed. He hated the silent treatment. **

"**He's a Malfoy! You can't trust him, he's going to hurt you and you know it!" Harry shouted after her. When she didn't turn around he yelled. "Fine, don't come to me for help when he leaves you and you're in up to your neck!"**

"**That's a bit harsh mate! And remember that's my sister you're talking to." Ron stepped in.**

"**It's ok **_**Ron, **_**he's just still angry at me for breaking up with him. Why don't you get over yourself. Everyone else has." Ginny glared at him and disappeared into the kitchen. Charlie was making himself an omelette and chatting to his parents about his promotion. Ginny smiled to herself – Hermione was hanging off his every word and read out the recipe for him. Hermione caught her eye briefly and grinned. Ginny grabbed some ice from the freezer and exited the kitchen. Harry and Ron hadn't moved.**

"**Don't say I didn't warn you." Harry shouted after her. "Malfoy's using you, I know it."**

"**Harry, shut it." Ron had had enough. "I'm going to say hi to Charlie. You coming or not?" Ron rounded the corner without waiting for Harry's answer.**

******


	8. Chapter 8

Had to answer a few pressing questions! More answered in upcoming chapters. Sorry for the wait – life has been hectic! Thank you to all who have reviewed! ~Crazychicke~

Answers

"**There you are! I thought you had forgotten about me!" Draco grinned and then his smile faded at the sight of Ginny's face. "Are you okay?" He pulled her toward him and they sat on Charlie's old bed together. Draco kissed the top of her fiery red hair and Ginny closed her eyes willing her frustration to disperse. "Tell me what happened." Draco whispered.**

"**Harry. Who else?"**

"**What did he say to you, I'll kill him."**

"**How?"**

"**I'll make it look like he tripped down the stairs." Draco shrugged.**

"**No."**

"**So tell me what happened, and we can work out what to do to him together."**

"**I'll tell you what happened but promise me nothing is going to happen to him. As much as I **_**hate**_** him. I don't want to lose you."**

"**I can't promise you nothing will happen... okay okay, I won't **_**do**_** anything." Draco sighed and pulled her chin up gently so she was looking at him. She sighed.**

"**Harry doesn't trust you." She whispered.**

"**When has he ever...?"**

"**He reckons you're just using me and that you'll eventually dump me and break my heart..."**

"**Right, I'm going over there, to bash some brains into the git." Malfoy made a move to stand up.**

"**Draco, come back." Ginny pulled him back down. "That really won't help. If it was ever going to I would have done it already."**

"**That, I would watch." Draco broke out in a grin and stroked her long hair, softly. "So what really happened between the two of you?" Draco waited for her to answer. She seemed content in his arms for the moment and did not answer straight away.**

"**I dumped him, straight after I found out what he did to you and he's never let me forget it. He didn't even know what that 'Sectumsepra' curse did and yet he used it. He trusted a book which obviously had illegal dark magic in it and even after what happened to me in second year-"**

"**I heard about that. I'm sorry." Draco squeezed her hand softly. He remembered when the Chamber of Secrets opened and how several students including Hermione were petrified and then how Ginny had disappeared and how Potter had rescued her. "He did save you though – and didn't the diary belong to –"**

"**Tom Riddle, that's Voldemort's real name. It was your father who made sure it was given to me that day in Florish & Blotts when we were waiting for Gilderoy Lockhardt – so that I would open the chamber except I didn't realise I was doing it – Dumbledore said there was part of Voldemort's soul in there and it got stronger and stronger when I used the diary – he eventually started possessing me and...." Ginny broke off not able to continue. **

"**It's okay, I can only imagine." Draco frowned. "What were you saying about Harry using the illegal curse?"**

"**He did save me in second year – but he's changed from that person. He's darker, more arrogant and selfish now. I don't know if this is because he believes he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort - Dumbledore seems to think so." Ginny looked at him warily. Maybe she had revealed too much?**

"**Dumbledore is probably right then." Draco mumbled.**

"**I didn't know you listened to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, curiously.**

**Draco thought about his answer carefully. He had never really liked Dumbledore, but that was due to his upbringing. Lucius detested Albus Dumbledore and all Dumbledore believed in. Especially that of Muggle-borns. Draco used to believe his father was right – but he was starting to see that it was all prejudice. (Granger was a Muggle – and although she was annoying at times – she was the smartest in the year and he never wanted to be on the end of her curses – he remembered third year, when he was flanked by Theodore Nott and Crabbe, when they were watching Hagrid's hippogriff about to be beheaded. Draco felt a pang of guilt. He had been a git back then and deserved the slap across the face which Hermione had given him – it had left a red mark on his face for the rest of the day, he remembered).**

**And yet Dumbledore had known Draco had been given a mission his year and no-doubt knew what it consisted of – why else would he be away from school so often? It was as if he was trying to find a way to fight it. And despite that, Dumbledore had given Snape the Headmaster position even though several students had sworn that it was against his better judgement. Draco was sure McGonagall should have been next in line. She was Deputy Headmaster wasn't she? And wasn't Snape Voldemort's right hand man? **

"**I guess I've changed too. I always thought he was just this weird old man, but I think Dumbledore knows best. I mean, You Know Who's supposed to be petrified of him, isn't he? So I thought, well I can't...you know...**_**go through with it**_**....not even to save my family...I'm not a murderer – there, I said it." Draco broke off looking awkward.**

**They had stumbled over the topic Draco had discussed with Mr Weasley – the mission Voldemort had assigned – to kill Dumbledore or else be killed himself.**

"**I know you're not." Ginny whispered. "And we will help you. Dumbledore will help – I bet he can save your mother too. And Lucius, although he doesn't deserve saving considering what he did to you all those years." Draco nodded.**

"**I promised her I'd go back for her." Draco mumbled.**

"**And you will." Ginny whispered, on the same page. Draco looked lost for a moment, Ginny knew that he had his mother would meet again. "Come on, we better go downstairs before we're missed. I want to catch up with Charlie and you haven't been properly introduced!" Ginny got up and pulled Draco up. He sighed and caught her round the middle.**

"**Hang on beautiful, I'm not as young as you."**

"**You're only seventeen, Draco – goodness what are you going to be like when you're thirty?" Ginny laughed.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know?! Maybe if you stay around long enough you'll see."**

**Ginny frowned, "I'm never leaving you Draco."**

**Draco smiled, curling a loose stand of hair out of her eyes and tracing a finger around the edge of her jaw and over her pink lips.**

"**Neither will I, I love you too much Ginny. Something to look forward to, perhaps?" Ginny rolled her eyes and Draco met her halfway, kissing her deeply. Ginny felt his soft breath on her mouth and her heart skipped a beat. She clutched Draco's shirt as he, taller than her, bent over her and he picked her up in his strong hold. Ginny grinned, her eyes glowing as he kissed her nose and then her neck. "My-oh-my Ginny Weasley. Aren't I lucky to have you?"**

"**Yes you are." Ginny laughed as he picked her up and dropped her upside down on Charlie's bed, tickling her for her cheekiness.**

******


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you like this – sorry for the long wait! Love Draco/Ginny aren't they a sweet couple? Lots more to look forward to soon. And Ron/Lavender – so cute. And Charlie/Hermione nawww. Lol

Things are going to get a bit darker in the next chapters – but please keep reading and keep those reviews coming! Appreciate the feedback. ~CrAZychicke~

Celebrations

**Draco ran a nervous hand through his blond fringe. Meeting another of the Weasley's clan was nerve-racking to say the least. Although his favourite by far, was Bill Weasley – Bill didn't seem to mind that he was a Malfoy. If Ginny saw something in him, then he who was he to object? Bill had warned Draco that if he did anything to upset his little sister, Draco would have him to answer to. Draco wasn't going anywhere – and he couldn't see himself without Ginny. She had rescued him ever since he had rung the doorbell of the burrow three days ago.**

**Charlie reached out his hand to shake Draco's as Ginny sat on Draco's lap next to the fire in the rumpus room. Mrs Weasley, Bill and the Delacours were busy planning the seating arrangements and the guest list for the party the next day in the kitchen.**

"**Play wizard chess Draco? None of these losers can beat me, except for maybe Ron, but he's not here at the moment. Game?"**

**Ginny sat horizontally across Draco's lap reading a book. Draco watched Charlie set up the chess board and pulled out the moving chess figures. "You don't mind if I borrow your boyfriend do you little sis?"**

"**Only if I don't get him back." Ginny grinned slyly.**

"**I'll give him back." Charlie grinned. Hermione was watching from the other lounge, behind Charlie. Crookshanks had curled himself in a tight ball on her lap. She was reading her copy of A History of Magic – again. She must know it by heart by now.**

**Ginny watched Draco bent over the chessboard for the next two hours as they played Chess. It was neck and neck for the first hour and a half and then somehow Draco managed to check Charlie's king.**

"**Well what do you know?" Charlie beamed, watching his king drop its sword to the ground. "How 'bout a rematch?"**

"**Not tonight Charlie, maybe some other time, it's getting late."**

"**Sure. What about you Hermione? Up for the challenge?" Charlie grinned crookedly.**

"**I don't think so. I might actually go to bed. We've got an early start tomorrow, if you remember."**

**Charlie sighed and waved his wand, making the chess figures disappear back into their set and then back into the cupboard. **

"**Okay, okay, I hear you." Charlie winked at Ginny and Draco and followed Hermione and Crookshanks out the door and up the stairs.**

"**What do you think Ginny, time to hit the sack?"**

"**Ah, if you want to sleep in the shed be my guest, but I'm going upstairs to sleep in my nice, warm bed." Ginny ducked aside, before Draco could tickle her. "Huh, missed me!"**

"**If only I could join you – like our first night."**

"**I don't think Father would like that – besides I don't want you to go anywhere yet."**

**Draco smiled and held out his arm, which Ginny took and pulled it around her shoulder, tightly.**

"**You're sweet." He whispered, kissing her cheek softly. He dropped her off at her bedroom door and then wandered down the hall to Charlie's room. He glanced at Hermione's room, the floor above and saw Charlie kissing Hermione goodnight. He grinned to himself. Life wasn't as bad as he thought.**

******

"**Mum, Dad – I've got some important news to share." Charlie said the following morning over breakfast. Hermione was dressed in a pretty blue dress for the engagement party and was leaning against the door nervously behind Charlie. Charlie was dressed in a black suit (no dress robes – since he was travelling light – Hermione had no-doubt bought it for him from a Muggle shop). **

**Mr Weasley had just bitten into a piece of jam toast and Mrs Weasley was busy serving porridge to Fred and George, who were both looking on curiously in their pyjamas. Ron was looking from Hermione to Charlie as if trying to figure out the secret and Harry looked like he was in no mood to hear what the news was.**

**Ginny was grinning at Hermione – she was fairly sure Charlie was about to break the news that he and Hermione were engaged! Crazy as it sounded – Ginny was thrilled. Draco watched in amusement.**

"**What is it Charlie?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking up from the table.**

**Mr and Mrs Delacour were sitting in the rumpus room with a cup of tea on their laps, listening. Fleur and Bill were also sitting at the table; Bill winked, obviously he was in on the news. Fleur was smiling.**

"**Well, Hermione and I, we've been dating." Charlie paused briefly, and pulled Hermione's hand so that she joined him "It's been almost a year and well we've decided that we want to get married and well, I just thought I had better tell you all. I'm sorry we hadn't told you sooner."**

**Charlie looked unsure at first as the Weasleys and Delacours looked on in shock and then Ginny scraped her chair back in a rush to get out from under the table and had thrown herself at Charlie and Hermione congratulating them. Draco got up to shake Charlie's hand and then Mrs Weasley was there – half crying, half shouting and engulfed the two in a big hug. Mr Weasley had to prise is wife's hands off his second eldest son and daughter-in-law, before he could offer his own congratulations.**

"**I don't want to take anything away from Bill and Fleur – this is their day. Hemione and I don't need a party - we just wanted to let you all know."**

"**So, when is ze wedding?" Fleur demanded, giving Hermione a hug.**

"**Not until next year at least!" Hermione answered her, beaming. "Now do you need my help getting ready at all?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ginny briefly. Fleur let Hermione and Ginny take her up to her room to help prepare for the party which was only a few hours away. Draco watched them go.**

"**So Draco, tell me about Hogwarts. How's Dumbledore doing these days?" Bill asked, taking a seat at the wooden table and indicating for Draco to sit by him. "Firewhiskey? Hang on, are you of age?" Bill asked shrewdly.**

"**Chuck us one Bill!" Fred and George had entered the room, followed by Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled at the Weasley's and Draco and took a seat opposite them. She had grown a lot since Draco remembered seeing her in their fourth year at the Tri-wizard Tournament.**

"**Comment ca va, Gabrielle?" Bill asked in French.**

"**Tres bien, merci! Et tu?"** Gabrielle beamed.

"**Ah bien. Merci!"**

**Draco got the gist. Gabrielle and Bill continued conversing while he tucked into his scrambled eggs and bacon – the most amazing meal he'd ever tasted. He actually chuckled to himself then and there, Ginny was lucky to have a mother who loved her as much as this. It was nice to be part of it. **

**He wasn't used to there being others at the breakfast table.**

**What he was used to was Lucius eating a large meal his mother had slaved in the kitchen for two hours earlier, and then abusing her for not making it taste nice. Draco ate in silence at the other end of the massive mahogany table and bit back retorts. It was hard not to react when Lucius threw the plate at her, or grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the kitchen. Draco had on several occasions tried to eat downing out his mother's sobbing while Lucius hit her.**

**And yet despite the violence – his mother stayed. She was devoted to him, despite the fact that Malfoy Senior was a monster. Draco was not unaware. Draco had on one or two occasions tried to leave home before – he had almost persuaded his mother that they deserved better and it was only a matter of time, before they could both find freedom together.**

**Lucius overheard them. Narcissa whimpered while her husband shut her in the kitchen. She screamed for him not to do it, not to **_**me,**_** her only child. Draco had been punched before by him, and the bruises on his face were profound for days on end. This time was bad. Lucius used his belt.**

"**I am your Father! **_**Your Father!**_** You both belong to me, and don't you forget it!" He had shouted, between each impact. Draco was left to lie on the floor, his back feeling broken, blood seeping beneath his shirt. He would get up, his eyes unfocussed, listening to his so-called father retreat to the library, downing another Whiskey, no doubt. He would force the kitchen door open and comfort his sobbing mother. **

**He had to escape **_**that **_**night. But he was coming back to rescue her.**

******

**The engagement party kicked off with a bang! Fred and George's illegal fireworks of course! The case they had been experimenting on was finally opened. It was quite amazing, Draco had thought. A giant bang and a million different shapes and sparkles arose from the case and dazzled the skies, lasting longer than he had ever imagined.**

**Mrs Weasley had been busy most of the morning cooking up a storm. The Delacours were busy greeting family and friends who were arriving in groups and seating them outside. Though Fred and George were supposed to be waiters, they were having too much fun, entertaining the guest with magic tricks, now that both were of age. Draco watched them produce a bunch of flowers each and hand them to what looked like a bunch of giggly Veela girls - Ginny had explained that Fleur was half Veela (this made sense because there was something amazingly beautiful about Fleur). Draco was sure to keep that from Ginny – he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Still he hadn't yet told Ginny that his breath stopped in his lungs every time he looked at her these days.**

**Maybe he ought to.**

**Ron had invited Lavender Brown his girlfriend and she had greeting him with a fiery reunion. They had only been apart for a couple of weeks, Draco found this amusing. He was glad Ginny wasn't like her. Though Lavender and Ginny were best friends, he would no doubt see more of Lavender since he was now part of Ginny's life and the more Ginny hung around with her, perhaps Lavender would rub off on her. Hmm, he thought to himself, he couldn't image Ginny jumping the fence and throwing herself in a right embrace, kissing him deeply while a hundred guests watched in surprise....**

**She did surprise him though; like, when they had first encounter each other back in the Room of Requirement. Things could easily have gotten out of hand that day. But she has pulled away before that could happen.**

**Draco was shaken from his daydream when Lavender and Ron broke apart and Ron's ears went red.**

"**My parents are here too." She beamed. "I suppose I should introduce you now that they just saw us snogging!"**

"**That's probably a good idea." Ron mumbled. "Lead the way, if they don't try to kill me."**

"**You're funny Ron. Hi Draco!" Draco nodded his head and watched the two lovebirds disappear between the crowd, hand in hand. He wondered whether Ginny, Hermione and Fleur had had enough time to make themselves look pretty? **

**His question was answered when a beautiful witch walked up to him and hooked her arm onto his. It took him a second to realise it was Ginny. Her strawberry red hair was not out like he was used to, it was tied in a bun on the top of her head and long stray wisps framed her face. Her lips were covered in glittering peach lipstick and she wore the most sexiest, stunning dress he had ever seen on a girl. It was short, showing off Ginny's long legs and clung to her, illuminating her big bust and hips. Draco's mouth went dry, he tried to smile but he was too much in awe. She seemed to like his reaction.**

"**I'm guessing this was a good choice." She said fidgeting with the top of her dress. "I wasn't sure whether it was appropriate but Fleur picked it out, so what the hell. Hey, is that Dean? Man, is he staring at **_**me**_**?"**

"**I believe all the men are staring, actually a better word would be gaping because you look really sexy." Draco managed to find his voice. Ginny blushed, almost as red as her hair, then a smile broke out on her face and she squeezed his arm.**

"**Really? How strange." Ginny pondered as Draco chuckled. "So you're saying that everyone in the vicinity is watching me, instead of Feur's veela cousins!" **

"**I like that colour, it suits you." Ginny smiled at the compliment. It was blue, Fleur had good taste. Of course this could be because she was French.**

"**You don't look so bad yourself, who leant you the suit?"**

"**Charlie." Draco smiled to himself. "Hermione had bought him two, and we seem to be the same size."**

"**How are you doing Draco?" Ginny asked seriously. Draco knew what she meant. "Are you okay, with all this?" He kissed her forehead softly.**

"**I couldn't ask for more. I love you and I am very proud to have you here with me." She opened her mouth and he continued, "I am very grateful for everything your family has offered me and my life feels complete with you, like there's meaning now, I belong with you." Ginny looked at him, he could have sworn she was about to cry and then she surprised him, in front of a hundred guests, Draco felt her lips on his and she was kissing him with a fiery passion like their first encounter. She couldn't get enough of him. Draco had to fight the feeling of undressing her then and there. He only pulled apart with great difficulty when there was an awkward cough. Ginny turned to glare at whoever it was that had disturbed them.**

**Harry Potter. **

**Malfoy felt a large amount of hate boil through his blood. What did the loser want now?**

**Ginny stood in-front of Draco, almost in a protective stance.**

"**What do **_**you**_** want?" Ginny demanded.**

**Harry stepped back. Ginny glowered at him. It sounded like everyone was listening in on their conversation. The entire atmosphere felt unsteady; nervous almost.**

"**I want to say sorry, for my behaviour these last few weeks." Harry muttered.**

"**Apology not accepted, Potter." Draco said loud enough for the entire party to hear. Ginny put an arm on his chest, wiling him to calm down. What, had she changed her mind now? She wanted to be friends with Potter? What is it with girls! He couldn't keep up with their sudden mood swings. He felt like turning around and sprinting in the other direction, maybe he didn't belong there after all. When Ginny took a step forward toward Harry, Draco twitched, as if half wanting to run and half wanting to punch Harry out.**

"**I've been wrong to doubt you. I haven't put my differences for Malfoy aside, I haven't given you a chance to explain and yes, I am very jealous of him. You once belonged to me and I wasn't ready to let you go. It's hard for me to see you, **_**like this**_**. You were never this passionate about me. I hurt you when I attacked Malfoy and I'm sorry." Malfoy glared at him, instinctively holding onto Ginny. If Harry was hoping for forgiveness, there was no-way he wouldn't fight him for her, he loved Ginny too much to lose her to this git.**

**Ginny listened but did not say anything.**

"**I miss being your friend. I know that you must have loved me though and I know that I could be nice to Malfoy, if that is what you want - I'll do that, for you. I'll stop fighting for you. You can have **_**him**_**. I just wanted to let you know that." He muttered, eyeing Ginny carefully. "Everyone can go back to what they were doing now!" He shouted, slightly irritated.**

**They didn't – everyone waited with bated breath to see how Ginny would react. Draco was sure, Fred and George were taking bets again.**

**Harry turned, Ginny leaned against Draco and Draco relaxed a bit. But not enough to feel differently against Potter - he had just crossed the line.**

"**Wait a moment Potter." Since when did Ginny call Potter, **_**Potter**_**?!**

**Draco watched, with a hundred others in awe and resentment as she let go of Draco and went to Harry. Harry looked at her warily. Draco felt a hand on his arm and saw that Lavender was there beside him, Ron on her other side. Draco thanked her for the gesture. She seemed to be telling him, that everything was going to be okay.**

"**I forgot to give you something." Harry looked up hopeful. That's when Ginny slapped him with all her strength across the face. "That's for 'hurting' me that night and this-" She slapped him again, this time Draco heard the smack against Harry's face loud and clear. "This is for not leaving me alone. I'm happy with Draco. I love Draco more than I ever loved you and though I understand that you finally feel some guilt over what you did to Malfoy, you have never apologised to him, not when you left him to die on the bathroom floor, nor when you tried to kill him behind my back! So no, I don't think that I can forgive you so easily. I don't ever think things can go back to what they were before – and I don't want them to. Now you have a choice. You can either apologise to my boyfriend or you can leave, because no-one wants you here – you're ruining my brother's engagement party."**

**Draco felt awed the second time that day. Since when did Ginny slap people? That was something he wasn't expecting. And as for Potter, he had just been humiliated in front of everyone. What was his next move?**

**Ron went to take a step forward, but Lavender gave him a warning look. He hesitated and looked at her imploringly. She shook her head and he caved, stepping back beside her. She patted his arm and held onto it tightly, while holding Draco's securely.**

**Was it weird that Lavender was kind-of hitting on him? Draco thought.**

"**I'm sorry." Harry mumbled, and this was embarrassing, because he choked and tears dribbled down his face. Ginny glared at him. **

"**Malfoy is over there." Harry shuffled forward and Ron and Draco watched as he held out his hand. Draco stared at it.**

"**I truly am sorry, for what I did." Harry stared into Draco's eyes and Draco felt his face go red. Now everyone was staring at **_**him.**_** Draco grunted and to please Ginny, took Harry's hand and shook it briefly before letting go as quickly as possible.**

**Harry then turned and walked away. Draco watched Ginny as she turned, she almost dropped to her knees shaking. Ron was by her side in a flash, he settled her sister down and grabbed a glass of what looked like champagne maybe and set it in her hand.**

"**I'm sorry - I have to go after him, Lavender." Lavender sighed and nodded. "I swear I'll be back soon." She nodded and Draco was aware that she still hadn't released his own hand. Ron kissed his girlfriend steadily and ran after Harry – whether to try and persuade him to stay or to just comfort him, Draco didn't know nor care. All he cared about was Ginny.**

"**Go to her." Lavender whispered, giving him a little push." She followed him, letting him lead the way. Draco felt a couple of hands on pat him on the back and he wondered what they were celebrating – was he the villain here? It was the Chosen One who just got his ass kicked by a girl. Well, his ex-girlfriend, if they knew the facts.**

**He thought one of them was Dean Thomas – that was weird. Wouldn't he be on Potter's side?**

**As Draco moved swiftly to Ginny, he heard a few murmurings and then a giggle and the party seemed to be regaining itself again. Draco reached Ginny and leant over kissing her forehead gently.**

"**Are you okay?" He whispered, almost afraid that she might snap at him too.**

**She looked up and saw Lavender hovering behind him. She gulped down the drink Ron had given her and planted it on the table. Draco watched as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He stroked her hair tenderly and breathed in her scent. She smelled amazing. A borrowed, perfume maybe? She sniffed back tears and all he could do was wrap his arms tighter around her, murmuring that everything would be better now. Everything was in the open.**

"**An now, if I can have everyone's attention, George, will pull a rabbit out of a hat, no kidding! Seriously, don't believe me – watch..." There was a gasp and then the sound of applause. Draco looked down at Ginny and she giggled. "Told you he could do it! Hang on...George. I said rabbit, that's a Pigeon."**

**Then George's voice could be heard, "My bad, must have muttered the wrong spell. Let me try again." There was a spatter of applause and then Bill and Fleur were laughing so hard the rest of the party joined in. Draco and Ginny weren't paying any attention. Things had almost fallen apart, yet he stayed and having Ginny's face buried against his chest and everyone's attention turned away from then, Draco smiled.**

"**Want to stay here, or go somewhere else?" Ginny looked up at him as he said this. Then she grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, your thinking?" **

"**That depends on what you're thinking?" He chuckled.**

"**What about my dad?" She asked ruefully.**

"**Merlin, he is frightening! But at this moment in time, all I can think about is being with you, Ginny."**

"**You are such a romantic you know." Ginny felt her heart race as he took her hand and as they returned to the burrow, Ginny wrote a quick note to her parents to say she would be back, and not to worry and then she and Draco apparated outside while the speeches were taking place.**

******


	10. Chapter 10

Hey gang! Anyone know why it keeps going bold when you post a story? Really annoying! Anyways, hope you like this next chapter. Almost done with the next one too  ~CrAZychicke~

**On the Road to Discovery**

Narcissa Malfoy listened to her husband's drunken rage vibrate off the manor's walls. She was tucked away safely in her bed. A blue light glowed around her in a protective circle. A spell she had used for many years to keep her safe from her husband. It was dark and still in her room, but below her, in the library she heard Lucius cursing. They had not had word from Draco. For all Narcissa knew the Dark Lord could have murdered him. Although, this been the case, she was sure, he would have been delivered to their doorstep as an example of what would become of those who disobeyed the Dark Lord.

Her sister Bellatrix was furious with her. Letting Draco run away from home like a coward! "He should be proud to be chosen by the Dark Lord!" Narcissa knew not where he had gone, but felt that if he were wise, and then maybe he could be safe. That is all she wanted for him, to be safe and happy, wherever he was, it was better than there.

**

Dumbledore, with his half-moon spectacles and long flowing beard, peered at Fawkes kindly and stroked the magnificent bird's feathers. His office was looking different, now that Snape was Headmaster. Snape would be back soon, and soon so will the new semester.

"What shall I do, Fawkes? How should I protect him? Should I extend the spell so that it covers his mother and father and what is Voldemort planning to do? He must know that Draco has gone back on his word. That despite all that was asked; Draco wants nothing to do with it."

Fawkes sang quietly on his perch.

"The Minister of Magic is being problematic. I must talk to Snape." Dumbledore sat down in the chair opposite his desk and waiting, pondering his plan.

"You called Headmaster?"

"You are Headmaster now Severus." Dumbledore smiled, looking up at Snape.

"Oh, I forget, it is somewhat difficult to remember. What with all these lies I tell."

"You will get the hang of it and they are essential for your cover, this you know."

"Yes. What brings you back from your vacation two weeks early?"

"I could not sleep. It was too hot in Brazil - I was tempted to shave my beard off."

"I wouldn't have recognized you if that had been the case."

Dumbledore peered at Snape over his spectacles, a twinkle in his eye. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

"Yes Dumbeldore. What have you come here to discuss?"

"Draco Malfoy, of course."

"Ah, yes, that."

"I have a plan."

**

Voldemort threw his fist against the wall and watched as the mirror splintered into a thousand pieces. Bellatrix was looking at him anxiously. Why had it taken her so long for her to tell him this? That the boy had changed his mind.

"We don't know where he is Master, there seems to be some kind of charm protecting him. It's too strong to penetrate..." Voldemort flicked his wand so that the mirror mended itself and turned to face her.

She claimed to be his most faithful follower, and yes she was right in a way. She never wanted to leave his side; she always was there, always wanting _him. _She had looked for him, unlike Malfoy who thought him dead all those years ago. But no, Voldemort had prepared himself for death.

"She won't tell me anything either, my sister, my own blood. She's afraid of Lucius."

"Dumbledore must know. That is why you cannot find him – why I wasn't able to see." Voldemort pondered. Yes that would be it. Dumbledore knew spells he did not.

"Draco went to Dumbledore?" Bellatrix spat, "How can he betray us?"

"He is just a boy."

"But Master, I explained to him the _honour_ of the task...he knew how much it meant to his family to me..."

Voldemort smiled wryly, "Bella, my dear. I think it is time for me to visit the Malfoys."

Bellatrix's face turned pale. Voldemort noticed the fear which penetrated from her eyes, and he reached out and touched her pale cheeks. She would forgive him in time.

"I have, but no other choice."

"She is my sister, master. _Please, _you must spare her."

"Must I?" Voldemort took Bellatrix's arm and they apparated.

**

"Ow you stepped on my foot!" Draco was hobbling about as they apparated in Diagon Alley, just ahead of them was the Leaky cauldron. What exactly did Draco have on his mind?

"No, I stomped on it. You weren't seriously considering taking me to a room were you?"

"What are you talking about? I just thought of the first place that came into my head." Draco said, rubbing his foot. Ginny didn't believe him. What would her mother say if she stayed in a room in the Leaky Cauldron with Malfoy?

On second thoughts, what was she angry about? Perhaps he had just done her a favour. He took her as far away from Harry and her family he could. They only had days before they were back at Hogwarts and who knew what would be awaiting them there.

Everyone would want to know their business. Pansy Parkinson would have a fit! Ginny smiled to herself thinking about it.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked anxiously. And what was she complaining about, he loved her! This was the first time they could actually be together, no interruptions.

Maybe a room would be good.

"Ok, I forgive you, and I'm sorry I stomped on your foot."

"I swear, I wasn't thinking like that." Draco said, taking her hand.

"Why not, am I not good enough for you?" Draco gaped at her.

"Hang on now, what are you saying?" He demanded. He couldn't keep up with her.

Ginny pulled him after her and they reached the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm saying handsome, that you were right. We need this and we need it now." Draco opened his mouth to reply but she steered the way inside.

**

Ginny sat on the bed, listening to Draco in the shower. All the nights he had been inside her house, The Burrow and she had never thought to conveniently bump into him as he came out of the bathroom? Had she not learnt _anything_ from Lavender this past year?

She sat twiddling her thumbs on the bed, and then got up and peered out of the window. There was a railway just next door. Was she seriously considering doing this? Had she not promised her dad that she wouldn't sleep with Malfoy? That things wouldn't ever get that far?

Malfoy was whistling again. She smiled to herself. He obviously was happy. She had been a major part of that. But then, what about his "mission" – how were they going to stand up against Voldemort? How were they going to survive?

Maybe this was all the time she had to be with him – shouldn't she use it wisely?

She heard the door open and Draco came out, a towel around his hips and his blond hair wet but tousled, as he shook a hand through it.

"Your turn." Draco grinned. "Look out for the spider just above the toilet. I would have squashed it for you, but I couldn't reach the damn blighter." Ginny grabbed her towel and felt Draco, brush his hand against her arm, tenderly. It was hard not to drop everything and launch herself into his arms. But there was time for a shower. Time to make herself irresistible.

When Ginny came out all refreshed, it was Draco's reaction which told her she had done something right. He had been lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He moved toward her and it wasn't long, before he leaned over and took to her lips.

Ginny's legs did not buckle against him, this time. She was aware that he hadn't yet put a shirt on.

He was wearing black pants and a belt, but his chest was bare, showing off the few scars he had from that night. His hair had dried a bit since his shower but he was looking at her so fiercly she wondered if they were ever going to make it back to The Burrow.

"Ginny, we don't have to you know. I don't want to pressure you." Draco said suddenly pulling away but Ginny had waited, and waited and she knew she was ready for it, standing in front of him, she knew that they belonged together. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone and this could well be the last time they could ever be together. Ginny stood on tip-toe and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and lay her gently on the hotel bed.

"I want to." Ginny whispered, her voice sounded confident. Draco smiled kindly and ran a hand up her silk dress, Ginny didn't mind in the least. She was watching Malfoy's next move. She pushed all her worries to the back of her head and relaxed. She felt safe in his arms.

"Okay." Draco gently curled a piece of hair behind her ear, and pulled her face towards his. She grinned as he kissed her and they fell back against the pillows.

**

Ginny's heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness. She had just slept with Draco Malfoy. She felt like screaming it. She was in love with a Slytherin! Draco was watching her carefully. She was leaning against his arm, and they lay together peacefully. Ginny was aware of her dress lying on the floor. She turned her head and saw her bra was hanging off the bedside lamp. Oops. They had gotten a bit carried away towards the end. But it had been magic – she couldn't have asked for more.

"What are you thinking?" Draco murmured, brushing her arm gently.

Ginny turned to him and smiled. "How much I love you."

"Oh really?"

"I could lie like this forever." Ginny murmured.

"Me too." Draco sighed and looked out the window, it was getting dark which meant it was time to take Ginny back to the Burrow. Ginny noticed the change in him. She knew what he was thinking.

"Already?"

"Yes, I think so."

Ginny was out of the bed first, she didn't worry about pulling a bed sheet with her to cover her topless body. Draco had seen her in all her glory. Why should it matter now?

Ginny got dressed quickly and tousled her long red hair.

"Oh man, there's a tear in my dress!" Draco was in the process of buttoning a blue shirt over his gorgeous upper body. Down girl, Ginny thought. He ran a hand through his blond hair so that it flipped over his eyes and soon he was standing right next to her.

"I can fix that." Draco smiled and picked up his wand, flicking it once. He had said the spell silently.

The tear which had been in the most inconvenient spot of all time, repaired itself.

"Thanks, it's not as breezy now." Draco kissed her gently and took her hand, as they opened the door. Ginny didn't notice anything different but Draco told Ginny to go on, downstairs and he'd be there soon. He picked up a folded note which had been tucked beneath the floor mat outside the door. He read it, eyes narrowed as if waiting for the bad news to be spread, but it wasn't like that.

He pocketed the letter and hurried down the stairs after Ginny. They would be taking a detour, before he took Ginny home.

**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muggles & Wizards**

"Where are we going, Draco?" Ginny asked, hanging onto Draco's arm. They had apparated down a thin, dark alleyway. It was quiet and there were no other wizards or Muggles about. Ginny looked over her shoulder, listening to the different sounds. She could hear their heavy footsteps across the pebbly ground and the wind rustling the leaves of the trees.

Draco seemed determined on his mission, he only said, "You'll see."

She followed him quickly as they hurried, passed a couple of old houses and under a stone bridge until Draco stopped suddenly.

"This is it." He muttered to himself. Ginny glanced at him confused. It was a brick wall. Where were they? It was eerie and still. She didn't like it, but Malfoy wasn't going to let anything happen to her, he had her hand tightly.

Draco gently waved his wand and Ginny gasped as wall revealed a door. Draco turned the handle and they both entered. Ginny followed Draco through the small house and it vaguely reminded her of Sirius' house at 12 Grimwauld Place.

"What is this place?"

Draco put his finger to his lips and but his wand provided some light, that Ginny could see paintings on the wall and another set of stairs going up to a second floor. They turned into a room, there was a chair just in-front of the fireplace and an old man seemed to be sleeping in it.

"Who is he Draco?" Ginny said stopping in her tracks. She was anxious now. She could hear the old man's harrowed breath and his snores were loud, still Draco said nothing.

"They're here, finally." A voice drawled from the window-pane and Ginny and Draco jumped. Ginny recognised that voice. Was this a trap? She stared at Draco, had he been lying all this time?

"Here – this explains it." Draco passed Ginny a note and he stared at the man in the chair. Ginny opened it curiously and read the curly writing hurriedly.

Mr Malfoy,

I cordoily invite you to join me to explain your situation. You are most welcome to bring Miss Weasley, as this concerns her too. Please meet me at the address below and be sure you are not followed. The instructions to enter the building are listed below.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

As Ginny folded the note over and handed it back to Draco, their fingers touched and he looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." He whispered. Ginny wasn't giving up on him. She shook her head angrily. She didn't want him to regret anything. What they had was special and they would get through it together.

"I'm not sorry." Ginny said loudly. "I'm not going to leave you, if things get scary, or crazy or dangerous. I'm not going anywhere because we're in this together now, I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Well said Miss Weasley." Dumbledore was awake. Ginny felt her face blush but she stood her ground. She meant every word. Snape however glided over to stand behind Dumbledore. Draco closed the door and Ginny took his hand tightly. They walked over to the fireplace and Snape waved his wand so that a large fireball glowed above their heads, illuminating the entire room.

"What can be done to help Draco, Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, loudly. He must know of _something_.

"I asked you to come here, Draco. As you know, Voldemort is not going to rest now that he knows you are not going to kill me." Ginny squeezed Draco's hand. "In fact, it seems that he might come after you. I have already, provided you with a shield charm. You are most safe at The Burrow and the Weasleys know this. They have agreed to have to stay there for as long as you wish. I can also extend the shield charm to protect your parents too, it is up to you."

"My mother, yes. My father...not so much."

Dumbledore nodded, "If that is what you wish."

"Yes, and Ginny too." He eyed her briefly. Dumbledore nodded and indicated for Ginny to step forward. She did so. He smiled and waved his wand over her. Ginny felt a tickling sensation and after a few minutes looked up at Draco. "Do you feel any different?" Draco asked, cautiously. She shook her head, no. Dumbledore didn't offer any explanations, he just smiled.

Snape spoke up, "As you know Dumbledore has been away from Hogwarts a lot. He appointed me Headmaster in his absence. Dumbledore's plan is so, that although you are protected, there is a chance that the other Death Eaters will try to get to you. At this moment, they do not know you're whereabouts. But you must not give them any reason to. They are setting off to patrol all the known places such as Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade; they are trying to find a way into Hogwarts. You must be alert. Be careful who you speak to, and above all, keep your ears open."

Draco wondered why Dumbledore had trusted Snape of all people. Wasn't he really a double-agent, his father had sworn he was passing order information straight over to Voldemort? Dumbledore always believed Snape was trustworthy, then he had been fooled before, like when that Crouch fellow had impersonated the Auora Mad-eye Moody. The real wizard always gave him the creeps still to this day. He would never forget the "ferret" incident. Although, that had been Crouch not Moody. He came back to the present and saw that Snape, Ginny and Dumbledore were still waiting for his reply.

"I'll do my best." Draco promised.

"Keep him out of trouble Miss Weasley, a second pair of eyes is always needed." Dumbledore added.

Ginny nodded seriously. She wouldn't say a word to anyone.

"Is that all?" Draco asked.

"Yes, that is it for now." Dumbledore mused. "You may return to the Burrow by Floo Powder I have already notified the Weasleys, of your arrival. Oh Severus, the picnic basket, before I forget, I promised Molly." Puzzled, Draco held out his hand and took a large basket, which was quite heavy and something suspiciously like Christmas pudding reached his nostrils.

******

Mrs Weasley was a mess when Ginny and Draco stepped out of the fireplace and into the Burrow. Ron and Lavender were playing a game of wizard chess and Draco was surprised to see in the brief glance he had given them, they seemed to be neck to neck.

Ginny was pulled into a tight hug by Mrs Weasley. Draco stood in the background, ready to receive the lecture. Mr Weasley seemed relieved but not angry. He took the basket Draco held out without a word and then hugged his daughter. Bill and Fleur were cooking dinner in the kitchen and Harry could not be seen.

When Mrs Weasley had released Ginny, she gave Draco a strange glance and then pulled him into a brief hug. "She's had a few too many Firewhiskeys I think." Ginny muttered.

"I have not! I'm just glad you're both safe and sound, what with Voldemort at large here. You know you could have written a few more details on the note you left us. What did Dumbledore have to say?"

Ginny shook her head at Draco, but he had to say something, he didn't want Mrs Weasley to be suspicious. Ginny curled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Had some advice, just wanted to talk about what I wanted to do after I finished Hogwarts." Draco said tactfully. Mrs Weasley nodded and then went on a rave about how nice Dumbledore was and when Mr Weasley showed her the hamper she had run off to the kitchen to see what was in it and if Bill and Fleur could use any extra help.

"Where's Harry?" Draco wondered aloud. Ginny stared around the room, noticing that Harry wasn't there.

Mr Weasley looked up wearily, "He's staying at Lupin's place for the meantime. He has some errands he needs to run. Now, I am off to bed, today has been exhausting to say the least. Wake me when dinner's ready." Ron and Ginny said goodnight and then Ginny collapsed on the lounge, to watch Lavender and Ron's game. Draco sat next to her. Bill brought him out a Firewhiskey – just what he needed and said, that after dinner they were going out for drinks, and they were all welcome to join them. "Where's Hermione?" Draco asked, realising she was also missing from the party.

Lavender's grimaced, "She's upstairs, snogging her fiancée."

"Give her a break Lav." Ron muttered. "You should be happy." Draco wondered if he was going to say at least it wasn't him...

"Why?" Lavender demanded, clearly thinking the same thing.

Ron was speaking about the chess game. "Because you just checked me!" He smirked.

Lavender jumped in the air, clapping her hands excitedly. Draco caught Ron's eye and he stood up and brought back another Firewhiskey, handing it to Ron. Ron took it gratefully and lounged back in his chair. Lavender watched him take a swig, admiring him.

"What now?" Ginny wondered, tipping her head to rest against Draco's arm. It was amazing how they were so comfortable with each other. Ginny took Draco's hand in hers and closed her eyes sleepily.

Lavender had asked Ron for another game, and so Draco drank his whiskey, offering Lavender suggestions, until he too drifted to sleep, the empty Firewhiskey bottle slipping from his grip.

**

Draco wasn't sure of the time when he jerked awake - it was only when Fred and George had apparated suddenly in the vicinity and he heard them being told off by Mrs Weasley, did he stir. Ginny looked up sleepily and yawned widely. Ron and Lavender weren't nearby. It sounded as though dinner had finished.

He saw that someone had left a plate of food on the table for them both. Using his wand, he made the plate fly over to his lap and stabbed a piece of what looked like roasted lamb on his fork, and ate it cautiously. It tasted delicious. Hungrily, he finished half of the plate off and left the rest for Ginny.

"Wonder what time Bill and Fleur are thinking of going?" Draco wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they'll let us know." Ginny whispered, snuggling deeper next to him.

"I'm going to go and check. I'll be right back." Draco gently got up and gave her the rest of the food. "Eat up, you must be starving." Ginny kind of was. She nodded.

Draco found Bill and Fleur in the garden, sitting together on the garden swing; he almost didn't want to disturb them. He didn't want to know where Ron and Lavender had gone – perhaps for some alone time too? Bill looked up over Fleur's shoulder.

He grinned at Draco. "Still here then?"

"Just wondering what time the after party started?" Draco shrugged.

"Oh yes, there was some speak of an after party, wasn't there? What time is it?"

"It's almost ten thirty little bro." Charlie said, his arm around Hermione, coming out of the kitchen. He grinned at Draco and stood against the window, Hermione leaning against him. "We could hit the Highway – it's a Muggle pub though and it's not far from here? Hermione said it's quite crowded most of the time, so we don't have to worry about being seen – no one will notice a bunch or wierdos, let alone anyone but themselves, right honey?" Hermione laughed as he tapped her on the nose. Draco wasn't sure where to look. This was new to him, the ickey-lovey-dovey stuff was a horror to see normally but seeing Hermione Granger in _love_...this was something which made his stomach churn. He and Ginny weren't like this were they?

Bill and Fleur were slightly different. There was no great public display of lovey-doviness, but he appreciated her – little things were apparent. Like when he helped her off her seat, or ate the rest of her dinner, so as not to waste it, curling a stray strand of hair from her face, or simply greeting her with a kiss whenever he felt like it.

When next he looked, Charlie and Hermione were in a tight embrace against the window sill.

"Look at zeze two, completely oblivious." Fleur shook her head and ushed Draco back into the house. "We must go now, I will let Mr and Mrs Weasley know of ze plan and we will be back in our beds soon and we can all zen sleep it off." She grinned, showing her pearly white teeth. Draco smiled and then hurried over to see Ginny.

**

They reached the Highway Pub in no time and Draco had borrowed one of Charlie's hooded jumpers as it had gotten quite cold. He was also the tallest and therefore got the "you have to spot the table because you're the tallest and can therefore see over the top of everyone's heads" task. He pulled them all over to the back of the room and they pushed their way over there.

The pub was rowdy. Draco dodged the drunk men, with a frown on his face. He had never set foot in a Muggle bar ever. His father would be utterly ashamed of him. But then he didn't give a damn what his father thought anymore. Ginny was hanging onto Draco's hand tightly. She was still really tired but had wanted to come out as it was Charlie's last day before he returned to Romania.

"I'll get the drinks!" Bill yelled over the noise. "Fred, George – I'll need a hand, we can't use our wands here." He muttered to his twin brothers. They agreed and followed after him.

"So Charlie, looking forward to going back?" Ron asked casually when they had all seated. Draco noted that Lavender was far more interested in continuing to snog him than to break off for a conversation. She kept trying to pull Ron's face to meet her lips but he wasn't having it. "Not now, Lavender." He said through gritted teeth. Draco hoped the drinks would be on the table soon. Ginny sighed and saving her brother, captivated Lavender's attention by discussing the start of school term, while Draco listened to Charlie and Ron talk about dragons and Romania.

**

"It's called a telephone, Malfoy." Hermione explained as Draco and looked at her confused. Two to three hours had passed and they were ready to go home. Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco stared at the funny contraption mounted to the wall. "You pick up the handset and put the money in like so, and then dial the phone number by selecting the corresponding numbers."

Draco ran a hand through his blond fringe.

"I'm sorry...who am I calling who has a telephone? – I don't know any Muggles?" He looked over at Ginny and Charlie. They had just had several rounds of celebratory drinks to wish Charlie and Hermione well. Charlie had to go back to Romania the next morning. The problem was none of them were well enough to walk home. Bill refused to drive the car in his state and so Fleur "summoned" a Taxi with her wand and she, Bill, Fred and George left early.

Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lavender and Charlie were left to finish their drinks. Draco had stopped counting. He, Ron and Charlie were currently having a debate about Quidditch. Ginny and Lavender were chatting about subjects and Draco noticed Hermione give Charlie a look and she got up indicating she would be back. They nodded, but when she didn't move, Draco sighed and followed her. She explained she was going to "summon" a taxi the normal way – well the normal way for her which was by telephone.

"Tell me again why we decided to go to a Muggle Pub instead of the Three Broomsticks?" Draco asked, leaning down to speak to Hermione who was in the cubicle next to him. She gave him a stern look. "Oh yeah, because there's Dementors in the Hogsmeade at night." He muttered, answering his own question.

There were a few stragglers still finishing off the remaining dregs of beer and watching what Hermione had described as a "television set". Draco was most intrigued by the idea, having never seen one before. The rugby had been on and Draco had watched the two teams confront each other, with an amused and confused expression. What Muggles would do for entertainment!

"This was closer and for obvious reasons we couldn't go parading around what with V-Voldemort at large, or have you forgotten that he has a price on your head?" Hermione whispered, listening to the phone ring.

"At least I could have had a Firewhiskey or two before I died." Draco muttered. "Better than this stuff." He said picking up an empty bottle of VB.

"Stop joking around Draco – this is serious." And then Hermione's voice changed to a higher, more polite tone "Oh yes, I'm here. I'd like to order a taxi please. No, for six please. Yes, yes the address is..." And as she chatted to the other caller on the other line, Draco rubbed his temples – the so called beer he had had, was making his head hurt.

How many weeks til life went back to normal? He bit back a laugh. Things were beyond normal. He had never thought he would become part of the "Potter crowd", date Ginny Weasley or get kicked out of his home. Maybe the Slytherin House wouldn't take him back this year? Maybe he would convert to Gryffindor and see more of Ginny?

While Hermione was speaking on the telephone, Draco remembered earlier in the night, how Ginny had chosen to kiss him on the lips while Hermione and Fleur sat opposite them talking about wedding plans. Draco leaned closer and let her relax next into him, she pulled his collar closer to her and he gently brushed her face with his hand.

"How much have _you_ had to drink?" Draco murmured. "This is very unlike you."

"Two and they've both been non-alcoholic."

"Sure, sure." Draco half-smiled. They didn't notice Bill and Charlie had returned with more drinks until Charlie cleared his throat.

"Enjoying yourselves there?" Charlie asked, casually.

Ginny grinned. "Yes we were before you interrupted."

"Well, don't mind us carry on, carry on." Charlie grinned and gave out the drinks.

**

"Done and dusted!" Hermione sighed in relief, hanging up the phone. Draco napped his head up. He had almost drifted off to sleep. She snorted disapprovingly and ushered Draco back to the table and they weaved their way passed the occasional person, and the bar-hands cleaning up.

"Uh – why did I have to come again?" Draco wondered. She could have done this herself.

"Because I wasn't about to get cornered by one of those ugly-beer-infested men over there."

"I'm a beer-infested wizard." Draco muttered. "Isn't that worse?"

"I thought I'd take my chances. And no, I'd rather be with you than on my own. Mind you Charlie would have come...only I didn't want to interrupt him from telling between that riveting debate with Ron."

"Right." Draco nodded, and followed her back to their table. Like Hermione had said, there were a few of the "uglies" staring at her. She was wearing a pretty re dress though and maybe it was the diamond earrings she had on, which they were staring at.

"All good?" Charlie asked when Draco and Hermione had taken their seats. Draco put an arm around Ginny who just finished sipping a Coke.

"Yep. Taxi should be here in another fifteen minutes, we better go wait outside." Charlie nodded and took her hand, as she led him forwards. Ginny and Draco followed. Draco was glad to leave the pub as his head was spinning.

**

The taxi ride back to the Burrow was interesting. Because there was six of them, they had send a bigger taxi. Draco rode in the back seat with Lavender in the middle and Ron on the other side. Charlie and Ginny sat in the middle beside Hermione, who had insisted she ride in the seat behind the driver so she could direct. That left the front seat available. The tax driver had chosen to use it as a storage section for his grocery shopping.

So as Draco watched Ginny's head fall against Charlie's shoulder he wished it was his own. Lavender had fallen asleep next to him and had rested her head initially on Ron's shoulder. But every time the taxi turned a corner, she would drift toward Draco. For the first few times, Draco tried to push her back to Ron which worked for a bit and then, he realised that Ron wasn't protesting.

"Thanks mate, you're doing a fine job there." Ron snorted, as Draco looked up anxiously. Lavender was far too close to his neck than he had wanted. She snuggled deeper against his skin.

"How come you don't want her back?" Draco hissed.

"I'm enjoying this." Ron grinned.

"You're mean Ron." Ginny muttered from the middle seat.

Draco smiled to himself. Lavender sighed and the car turned a corner. Her head lolled to Ron's shoulder. Ron frowned.

"Ah, that's better." Draco laughed at Ron's face making Charlie turn round, and grin.

"Almost home kids."

The taxi pulled up outside the Burrow and Bill was waiting for them outside. He was drinking a steaming mug of coffee.

They all staggered out of the taxi and Draco was glad to hold Ginny's hand once more. Ron had an arm around Lavender. She smiled appreciatively and Charlie waited for Hermione to pay the taxi's bill, before closing the gate and leading the way into The Burrow.

"Night kids." Charlie waved - he wouldn't be there when they woke the next morning. Draco smiled and shook his hand. "All the best mate. You take care of her, or I'll fly back over and kick your ass." Draco grinned. "Ah, yeah I know. It's just my brotherly duty though. Remember, if you ever want to come by next year, I'm looking for someone to help out with the Dragon's – you look like you could do with a vacation. I'm sure Ginny would love to come with you – even if it's just for six months. Just send me an owl, and I'll make the arrangements."

_Was Charlie offering him a job, in Romania?_ Draco was speechless.

"I'll have to think about it. But thanks, a lot." Charlie smiled and Draco turned to go upstairs, supporting Ginny who was so tired she was almost asleep standing up. "Bye Charlie." Charlie nodded, saying goodnight to Bill, who followed them up the stairs. Lavender and Ron were already in the lead. Draco turned round to see Hermione in Charlie's arms again. He turned back to Ginny and she didn't protest when he picked her up and carried her up the stairs back to her room.

**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Sorry in my haste to get the last chapter up – I forgot to write a note! Lol well just wanted to say thanks for all the awesome reviews! Hope you are all still loving this story! I'm having loads of fun writing it (sorry for any spelling mistakes!) ~CrAZychicke~

**Taken**

Narcissa Malfoy poked her head out of her bedroom door. It sounded as though Lucius had fallen to sleep. She could go to the kitchen and make herself a tea. She crept downstairs and upon passing the library couldn't hear or see any movement. She pushed the door ajar and peered inside – she saw he had collapsed on the couch with the empty bottle of whiskey in his arms. She closed the door and before she could move, she heard something from outside the front door.

Could it be Draco? She shrunk back against the wall. It didn't sound like Draco.

"Cissy dear?" A low voice breathed.

"Bella?" Narcissa whispered, hesitantly. She hadn't seen her sister since Draco had told her he wasn't interested in the mission. She hadn't taken it well.

"Cissy, let me in, I'm here with-"

"Oh enough with the formalities, Bella!" Narcissa felt a cold chill rise up her spine and she screamed just as there was a loud bang and the door flew off its hinges. "I've always liked this place. Pity...pity. Oh really, I'm not going to kill you, not yet anyway." Lord Voldemort waved his wand and the double mahogany doors flew open and he entered the library. He smirked at the sight of Lucius sprawled across the lounge and flicked his wand so that Lucius flew up in the air and the bottle smashed to the floor. Bella laughed but resisted, when Narcissa glared at her.

"Where is Draco?" The Dark Lord asked feigning politeness. Lucius was awake, he shook his head violently. "Narcissa, I am going to ask one more time and if you or Lucius do not tell me then, it will give me no other choice. Bella has insisted I spare you. But I cannot. Bella understands, don't you my dear." Bella looked at him, her hands clenched. "Ah, no, it cannot be, as much as you wish it to be. Yes, Narcissa - she has always loved me but I cannot give her what she wishes." Voldemort smiled, sadly.

"Why not master? I am your most faithful servant, your first real friend, if you would ever admit it."

"You are my servant, nothing more, Bella." Voldemort smiled disturbingly as if enjoying watching Bella's eyes widen and her cheeks flush. "Now shall we continue with the interrogation?"

Bella nodded, mutely. Narcissa looked between her and Voldemort and then her husband; who's eyes pleaded with her. If she knew anything about Draco's whereabouts, then she should give up her only son, to the Dark Lord, but Narcissa knew nothing, all she felt was a tickling sensation and she watched as Voldemort; bored and impatient, drawled without warning.

"Crucio!" Lucius' screams rattled the building. Narcissa cringed. Despite all the horrible things Lucius had done to her over the years – she couldn't bare the torture Voldemort was issuing her drunk husband. But she couldn't, give up her son. She wouldn't say anything to help the Dark Lord find him. Although she did not know where he had gone. She had told herself he wouldn't have gone to Hogwarts....maybe he had run far away – somewhere the Dark Lord couldn't see or find him. She hoped he would be safe.

"Draco's whereabouts Narcissa?"

Narcissa wrung her hands together, she feared Lucius's reaction but she had nothing. She was trapped. Bella had tried to save her, but they were in too deep. How could she warn Draco, if she was dead? "I don't know."

Voldemort's eyes glinted red and he shook his head.

"Pity." He pushed Bella aside, and with a flick of his wand Lucius was on the floor, begging for his life.

"Please...my Lord, please, have mer-"

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort spat. Narcissa gasped and she tried to run, but there was no escaping the blinding greed light. Narcissa closed her eyes tight, she didn't want to see her husband's dead body, she wanted to run. Bella clasped her wrist tightly. "Thank you Bella. I think it is time you came with us Narcissa. I'm sure Draco would love to see you." Voldemort sneered and with his wand encased her in tight bindings. Narcissa stunned, but what just happened stared fearfully at her sister who did not look at her, and then Voldemort smiled as he cast the Dark Mark over the Malfoy Manor and they left Lucius and the Manor behind.

**

Ginny and Lavender hurried onto the Platform 9 and ¾ pushing their trunks ahead of them. Draco and Ron followed behind. They only had minutes before the Hogwarts express was going to leave. Draco and Ron threw the trunks into the carriage. The platform was chaotic with all the students saying goodbye to their families and laughing with their friends on the train.

"There's Hermione." Ron yelled, over the noise. She was already on the train, waving at them, indicating that she had saved them all a seat. Draco wondered if Harry was there already. Hopefully, for Ginny's sake, he wouldn't make any trouble. He didn't feel like getting in a punch-up.

Ginny's long red hair flew behind her as she leapt into the carriage. She grabbed Lavender's arm and pushed her through the passageway. Ron jumped on just as the train began crawling to a start. Draco heard Ginny shouting at him to hurry and he with a sigh started jogging alongside and then grabbed the hand rail, launching himself onto the train. Ginny laughed as he caught her round the middle and grinned crookedly.

"That was fun."

"Come on, then." Ginny smiled, wrapping her arms around him, oblivious to the looks of passing students who stared and whispered in the background. Draco chose this moment kiss the top of her forehead and they wandered down to their carriage, arm in arm.

"Oi Malfoy!" Draco turned his head and saw his old Slytherin gang standing in an opposite carriage.

"Hey Theo." Draco nodded. Theo looked at Ginny in awe as she turned to see what Draco had stopped for. "How was your break?"

"Yeah... alright. How was yours?" He was staring at Ginny curiously.

"Awesome." Draco said, unable to hide his growing smile as Ginny leant against him.

"We saved you a seat..." Theo started awkwardly. Draco noticed Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were starting at him dumbfounded. Pansy was sitting on Goyle lap but she looked furious.

"Oh, thanks mate, but I'm going to sit with Ginny and her friends. I'll see you later though."

Draco smiled his dazzling smile and entered the carriage, to see Lavender and Hermione in a debate about House-elves and Ron was reading the Daily Prophet. Luna was there, reading the Quibbler and Harry sat in the corner staring out of the window and didn't even look up when they both sat down.

Draco took a seat furthest away from Harry and Ginny cuddled up beside him.

The train ride was long, but worthwhile, to have Ginny next to him. Her face lit up when she spoke animatedly with Lavender and Hermione (having agreed to disagree on the subject of house-elves and Hermione's furious debate of S.P.E.W). They were discussing shopping and Ginny was intent on buying another pair of shoes from the Muggle store Hermione had first showed her. Lavender would be coming too of course and Lavender was saying she had to buy a new dress. Hermione was already mapping out which day and where they would go.

Draco's his mind wandered. He stared at Harry. He seemed completely oblivious that he was sitting in the same carriage. What was on his mind? Draco felt Ginny tap him on the arm and then went into a discussion about Hermione's plans for a wedding.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Draco looked up to see Ron grabbing a handful of lollies and Lavender sighing, handing the lady the money with an exasperated smile and then Ginny leant over Draco (Draco breathed in her fruity scent and tried to focus). Ginny picked up three chocolate frogs; one for Draco and herself and one for Luna. Hermione passed on the opportunity, burying herself into a new book. Harry didn't even look up.

They arrived at Hogwarts shortly after dusk. Draco and Ron were in charge of grabbing the first horse-less carriage. Ron jumped in the carriage and Lavender with a sigh hauled herself up. Draco helped Ginny into the carriage before taking a seat beside Ron. Lavender and Ginny were still in a deep discussion about classes and what happened over the holidays. Draco glanced at Ron with a smile and he returned it.

"Shout you a butterbeer when we get inside?" Ron muttered.

"We'll need it after this." Draco chuckled.

Harry, Hermione and Luna took the carriage behind with Neville Longbottom.

Draco watched as the carriages came closer and closer to Hogwarts. The castle looked the same as ever. He felt Ginny's eyes on him and gave her a reassuring smile. He knew she was asking what was on his mind – but to tell the truth, he was actually at peace with himself and his new life. He hadn't once thought of Voldemort or how his family were and what they'd say if they ever found out who he had spent his summer with.

**

"I better go get settled, see if any of my stuff is still in my room..." Draco muttered, letting go of Ginny's hand reluctantly as the rest of the Gryffindors shuffled up the stairs to the tower after the Hogwarts Feast and Snape's brief welcome. Dumbledore wasn't present, again. Draco knew he had other business to attend to.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Good luck. Oh and remember to meet me here after breakfast tomorrow, ok?" She grinned, showing off her perfect teeth. Draco nodded and Ginny stood on her tip-toes, kissing him swiftly before hurrying up the steps after Lavender, giving him a dazzling smile over her shoulder.

Draco entered the Slytherin common room a few minutes later – it was exactly the same as he remembered. Although his gang had changed. Crabbe was sprawled on the lounge glaring at the first years. Goyle was trying to get Pansy's attention by stroking his hands through her hair but she was watching Draco; her eyes narrowed. Theodore Nott was the only one who got up and shook hands. Theo gestured for them to go upstairs and Draco agreed. From the death glares he was getting from Pansy, he thought it best for Theo to explain what had happened while he was away.

Theodore Nott sat on his bed and ran a hand through his light brown hair. Draco saw that his trunk was already at the foot of his bed and he collapsed backward, facing the ceiling on his own bed.

"So...you and Ginny?" Theo asked. "How did that happen?"

"We were just in the right place at the right time." Theo nodded. "Pansy's pretty pissed isn't she?"

"She's dating Goyle since you didn't acknowledge her. I think she was trying to make you jealous – so yeah now she's annoyed you actually picked Ginny over her." Theo smiled to himself. "You know you're lucky right?"

Draco grinned to himself. He knew that Theo approved of Ginny.

"So what else has been happening? I've been out of touch. I've kind of been living with Ginny these past few weeks." Draco propped himself up on his elbow as Theo grinned, hearing that he had been under the same roof as Ginny, then started on a rant about how Crabbe was debating about coming back this term, he wanted to become a death-eater. Goyle had wanted to come back because of Pansy, although Theo didn't have the heart to tell him, she was only with him because he didn't want her. During the holidays he hung around with Goyle and no, he hadn't hooked up with anyone over the summer- there had been a dry spell.

"So, what did you do this summer?" Theo's eyes twinkled.

"I got kicked out of home and went to the only place I could think of. She's actually quite cool."

Theo grinned as Draco shook his hand through his blond hair.

"So, does she have any single friends, then?"

Draco thought about it for a minute. "Luna Lovegood?" Theo rolled his eyes. "Hey, she's not that bad." Draco had actually found Luna quite nice, once he got to know her. Ginny certainly spoke highly of her and she had been there when he had tried to surprise Hermione in the Prefect's bathroom earlier in the year. Draco frowned, come to think of it – she and Lavender had seen him completely starkers that night. Although, he hadn't really worried about that because Ginny had been there. It was right before they got together.

Theo smiled, "Yah ok....but I want hear more about you and Ginny. So, have you....?" His voice trailed off and he grinned.

"I'm sorry, that's none of your business." Draco couldn't keep his face straight. Theo whooped; his fist in the air and he got up off the bed and started doing some kind of Indian war-dance. Draco sighed, kicking off his shoes, not being careful about where they landed. To be honest he didn't mind if one of them flew off and hit Theo in the face, but it didn't.

He wasn't going to give Theo any more details. Obviously it caused strange things to happen. Besides he didn't want the whole world knowing about his relationship with Ginny Weasley. It was perfect. They were a couple and despite all the trouble he was in – if he could spend his time with her until the Death Eater's came for him, then he would die happy.

**

Ron opened the Daily Prophet and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. The Great Hall was loud, with students' laughter reverberating around the walls – everyone excited to be back.

Classes started after breakfast. Hermione was busy cramming as many of her books into her bag that she could. Lavender was chatting animatedly to Parvati on Ron's other side and Ginny was eating her scrambled eggs, reading the back page of the Ron's Prophet.

Draco was across the room at the Slytherin table. Theo laughing at some joke he had just made up. Draco was barely listening; content at staring at Ginny. She caught his eye a few times. Draco couldn't wait to see her, if only they had more time...she looked absolutely gorgeous this morning. Draco saw she had obviously spent time in her appearance. She was wearing a long pretty necklace which hung over her robes and she turned to add something to the conversation with Parvati and Lavender and they laughed.

Draco returned to his scambled eggs and nodded his head, as Theo rambled on about his History of Magic class which he knew would be insane next period.

Ron turned the page of the Prophet. "Holy." Ron threw the paper down. "Ginny, go get Draco." Everyone was staring at Ron. Confused, Ginny stood up and walked between the tables until she reached him. Ignoring the glares she was getting from Pansy Parkinson and Theo's gobsmacked expression, she asked him if he would come with her to see Ron.

Draco didn't need telling twice. He stood up so fast, he almost knocked his plate onto the floor and followed Ginny eagerly to the Gryffindor table where Ron passed him the Prophet to read, everyone's eyes on him. Draco looked at the front page and felt his heart freeze.

"No."

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered, wrapping herself around him, supporting him. Draco couldn't believe it. The Dark Mark had been conjured above the Manor. Above his home. He read the small print.

"...they carried his body out of the house. There was no forced entry. Narcissa Malfoy has disappeared....we think she might have been taken by the Dark Lord, although this is a bizarre scenario – could it be that Narcissa finally had enough of her abusive husband and decided to take matters in her own hands. It is a well known fact that her sister Bellatrix Lestrange is a death eater and a could persuade Voldemort to do her a favour..." He couldn't read anymore. Draco felt his knees grow weak and grabbed the table for support. He was aware of the many faces now on him. Ginny tried to pull him up, but it was Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom who swooped in to help. Without a word, they escorted Malfoy out of the hall, Lavender, Ron, Hermione and Ginny following quickly in their wake.

"Is he okay?" Lavender asked. "Ginny, maybe you should give him mouth to mouth - he looks like he's turning green."

"Shut up Lavender." Hermione muttered disapprovingly, "This isn't the time for jokes."

"You shut up and I was being serious." Lavender flipped her plaits over her shoulders and went to stand next to Ron, who had the Prophet rolled up in his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco, come on we'll take you to the common room – you don't look well at all." Ginny whispered urgently. Draco could hear their concerns but his head was spinning. He couldn't process it. The Prophet had suggested his mother had responded to his father's violent outbursts by finally killing him...no, there had to be more to it. Why conjure the dark mark? He had a thousand thoughts building up in his head, but none of it made sense.

"Whose?" Hermione wondered, standing back as Ginny shouted instructions, eager to take control before the other students exited the Great Hall.

"Gryffindor's of course. I don't care if it's breaking the rules. It's okay Dean - Ron can take it from here, Neville?" Dean shrugged and watched as Ron and Neville pulled Draco up and took him up to the tower.

Draco knew it had to be Voldemort's plan. He had murdered his father because he knew it would hurt his mother most. And Draco knew that she would be next if he didn't do something. Draco had promised her he would come back for her. He had to rescue her.

**

Draco lay back on the soft doona in Ron's room. Ginny was by his side, stroking a gentle hand through his hair. Kneeling on the floor and whispering comforting words. Ron and Lavender were pre-occupied in the corner making out and so Hermione who had followed to check everything was okay, decided to make haste of her free period by going to the Library.

Neville had Herbology and didn't want to miss anything so hurried out as soon as he was free.

Draco stared at the ceiling solemnly. He didn't know how much time had passed since Ginny had kissed his cheek and said she had to go to Transfiguration with Lavender and she'd be back as soon as she could. Ron had disappeared to get to class too and so Draco just lay there, contemplating his next move. Find Voldemort to save his mother? Risk everything Dumbledore has done to save him from death...and what would Ginny say?

Draco woke up to find Ginny sleeping next to him in Ron's bed. He didn't want to know where Ron was sleeping. Draco whispered in her ear, wondering if she was awake. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for flipping out over the news, he wanted to tell her he was scared of what might happen and he wanted to say that he loved her and no matter what and he was going to protect her.

Ginny stirred in her sleep and all Draco whispered was "I love you." pulling her close.

**

At some point during the night (and she wasn't even sure if it had started out as a dream), Ginny opened her eyes and looked up into Draco's face. His silent tears ran down his pale face and Ginny wiped them away gently. She was oblivious to the other sleeping bodies - Draco couldn't even smile, his heart breaking, as he told her his worries.

Ginny looked at him fiercely and the fire in her eyes and her touch distracted him. Ginny reached out and pulled Draco's lips to hers, kissing him softly at first. Draco curled a stray hair away from her face but his mouth never shied away from hers. Ginny rolled on top of him, teasing him, she would come at him hot and heavy and then pull back. Draco forgot about the other people in the room and muttered the "mufilato" spell with his wand, which he grabbed from Ron's bedside table, and then he waved his wand and the curtains shut tight, just as Ginny's mouth met his neck, little bursts of kisses ran down his jaw and she felt his hands clamp down on the top of her thighs. She was obviously doing something right. She wanted it to be better the second time around. She ran her hands down his chest and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it away hastily.

Draco felt her fingers undo his belt eagerly and he brushed her hands away. This was insane. Her brother was only downstairs; Dean Thomas was feet away and what if Harry was there? He felt her hands brush through his hair and her lips were suddenly on his again and he surrendered. She gave him a devilish grin as he flipped her over and took control. Ginny giggled and ran her hands over his chest, pulling his chain necklace and his mouth down so she could kiss him some more and Draco made love to her, again. His worries tucked away in a draw where they wouldn't be looked at until much, much later.

**

Ginny lay next to him beaming; one arm across his chest and the other exploring the scars across his left shoulder – marks which all had a dark story behind them. Draco was content lying on his back and running his hand up and down Ginny's arm tenderly.

"Did I tell say already that was truly the best sex I've ever had?" Draco breathed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Ginny answered. "Now what are you going to do, I know you must have planned something when you had all that time to think about it? Were you going to write a note and go after Voldemort?" Draco sighed, how did she read his mind like that? "I want to help you."

Draco shook his head, muttering it was too dangerous and he didn't want her to get hurt.

"What would your mother say, if she knew I'd taken you with me?"

Ginny contemplated it, screwing her nose up at him. Her fingers travelled down his arm and he felt tingles rise up his spine. "She'd probably cry and send all my brothers after you."

"Exactly." Draco grunted. No, he couldn't take her with him, as much as he loved her, he couldn't let anything happen to her, keeping her safe at Hogwarts and in Dumbledore's care was the best thing for her. But this wasn't going to be the last time he would be with her. "I promise you I will come back for you." Ginny stopped him there.

"Nah-uh, we are not speaking goodbyes. We've got who knows until daylight and I'm not going anywhere. I'm sticking with you until I die."

Draco didn't have the heart to contradict her. She was looking so fierce, all he could do was pull her closer to him and kiss her forehead. They lay like that for a few hours until they heard Ron's annoyed voice cut through the silence and mumblings surround them.

"Ginny. What is your underwear doing on the floor here?"

Ginny cursed and buried her head against Draco's shoulder. Draco listened curiously.

"How do you know it's her underwear?" It was Seamus enquiring of course.

"They're sort of the same as Lavender's." Ron pointed out. Ginny knew his ears would have gone red from that remark. Seaumus sniggered.

"Her favourite colour is purple." Dean Thomas noted. "Are they lace with a black border?" Ginny blushed, and Draco stared at her. How did Dean know what her underwear looked like?! He didn't realise that Dean Thomas had gone past second base with Ginny?!

"He bought me them." Ginny mumbled, clapping a hand over her face.

"I'll have to buy you a new pair." Draco whispered, smiling broadly. "Is this a tradition, all your boyfriends buy your underwear?"

"No comment." Draco smirked, and sighed. They're naughty rendez-vous was about to come to an end. Ginny sighed and pulled the blanket off the bed. She gave Draco a look which clearly said she wished they had more time and left him with a seductive kiss, running her hands through his blond hair and before he could pull her back into bed, she broke off and confronted her brother and his room-mates.

"I am now scarred for life." Ron muttered, handing Ginny her underwear. "Everyone out!" Dean and Seamus who were chortling hurried out of the room and Neville, who didn't know where to look, followed. "What were you thinking?!" Ron demanded. "I know you can hear me Malfoy, she's my sister, do you know how patient I've been with you, and now you're doing it, in my bed..?"

"Yeah I can hear you, Weasley. This must be the first bit of action it's had then?" Ron growled.

Ginny pushed him out of the door and saw that Hermione was coming up the stairs curious to see what all the shouting was about. Hermione's mouth dropped as she saw Ginny wrapped in a bed sheet and flew up the stairs, grabbing Ron's arm and yelling at Lavender to get up there to calm him down.

Hermione then stormed into the room and pulled back the curtains of the four poster bed to see Draco lounged against the pillows, naked of course. He grinned at her, showing off his teeth and drawled.

"Yes Granger?"

"I can't believe you." Hermione looked livid.

"It wasn't him. It was me." Ginny said, appearing behind Hermione.

"Still he shouldn't have done it. You're supposed to be the adult here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny demanded, her face going red. "Are you saying Hermione that I'm a child and I don't know what I'm doing?" Hermione glared at her, as Draco reached out and brushed his hand up Ginny's thigh, to Hermione's annoyance.

"I'm going to have to report this to Dumbledore." Hermione hissed. "Students are not allowed-"

"Give it a rest Hermione." Lavender was at the door. Ron must have gone back to the common room. "It's not like you and Viktor didn't do it constantly when you thought no-one was looking."

Hermione opened her mouth furiously. She pulled out her wand and Lavender did the same.

It was McGonagall's entrance into the boy's dormitory which made them both lower their wands. Her hair still in roller's and fluffy bunny slippers on her feet; she looked livid.

"What is going on here?" She demanded. Draco pulled Ginny and the sheet back to bed and hid behind her. Being in all his glory was fine when he was just showing off in front of people his own age, but it was just plain weird in front of McGonagall. McGonagall pursed her lips and then understanding spread across her face. "Mr Malfoy, I believe the Headmaster is looking for you. I would recommend putting some clothes on before you go. Miss Brown, Miss Granger put your wands away. You do not settle debates with magic. At least in this instance, you wouldn't, despite what you feel like doing – sometimes irrational thoughts make things worse, and you wouldn't want that, trust me. Miss Weasley, I believe you are late for Breakfast in the great hall. Now off you go and yes Hermione I know you will complain to Snape, be it known that I will also mention this to him. Ten points from Gryffindor and 50 points from Slytherin.

"What? How come I get 50?" Draco demanded, as Ginny patted his bare leg softly.

"Because, like it or not Malfoy; as Hermione already suggested to you no-doubt, you are the eldest and should have known better."

"Now, if you excuse me, I am going back to bed." McGonagall climbed out of the Common Room and shuffled back to bed. Ginny watched Hermione hurry away and heard Ron mumbling loudly about downing himself in fire-whiskey and turned back to Draco. She grinned and he kissed her.

"It was worth it." He smiled wryly and she agreed.

**

Draco stepped into Snape's office and felt a chill go up his spine. Snape was bent over a white bowl and seemed to be staring in it absent-mindly. Draco didn't particularly want to disturb him – he didn't want to startle him.

"So it's true?" Draco asked, as Snape conjured a memory from his mind and projected the formidable dark mark which leered down over Malfoy Manor. "You went to see it." Draco watched and felt his knees grow weak. "Do you know if my mother is still alive?" Draco persisted, as Snape returned the memory to the bowl and he turned to face Draco.

"Yes, I believe Voldemort is keeping her alive in a hope that you will come and get her."

Draco looked at him then rested in his hands.

"What should I do?" Snape was silent. "What would Dumbledore do?" Snape must have heard the desperation in his voice, because he stepped forward and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dumbledore would do the right thing."

Draco looked up into Snape's eyes. What was the right thing? Was it staying at Hogwarts with Ginny? Was it leaving her behind and going alone? Things looked hopeless. And how was he supposed to get anywhere near Voldemort to save his mother when Voldemort could kill him in the time it took him to blink?

"I need help." Draco muttered. He hadn't a clue how to start.

"It's okay Draco, I know of a way. But it's going to be risky and knowing Voldemort things may not always go to plan. Are you ready?" Draco nodded. Snape smiled and pulled him to his feet, they entered left the castle and Snape told Draco it would be easier if he took Snape's arm and they would apparate together. Without another word Draco felt himself being pulle through the air, darkness surrounded him and it was minutes before his feet hit the hard ground.

They were standing in a cemetery. Draco felt Snape pull his clenched hand off his arm.

"Trust me." Snape pressed the tip of his wand against his own faint dark mark and Draco grabbed his arm, as a searing hot pain spread up his arm. He clenched his teeth, biting back a retort. Of course, he was summoning the Dark Lord. Draco fell to the ground as Snape nodded to the dirt through a curtain of greasy hair, and Draco felt shivers erupt over his body. He had only pulled his shirt and jeans on, forgetting all about a jumper.

"If I make it out of this alive," Draco started saying but Snape cut across him.

"Remember, do as I say." Draco felt a tingling through his body.

Draco sat on the ground and furrowed his brow. Snape's plan had better work. He heard the Death Eaters eager voices surround him and Draco felt a sudden shock slither through his body. He heard screams inside his head – he thought his head was going to explode! He writhed on the ground and then he realised they were his own screams.

Then everything went still and Draco threw up.

Then strong hands pulled him back up to a sitting position and Draco felt her kissing his cheeks and then his forehead. She hugged him tightly and they rocked to and fro.

"That is enough." Drawled the cold chiselled voice of Voldemort. "Stand up." Draco felt his mother jerk away and before he could react - he stood, feeling hopelessly light on his feet and a happy feeling bursting through his chest. He felt invincible like he could do anything and then he heard his master's voice.

_Lie_

"Why are you here?" Voldemort demanded, pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco answered, "I am here to accept your proposal."

The Death Eaters hissed. Snape gritted his teeth. Voldemort looked at Draco and then at Snape.

"I thought it appropriate to bring him to you, my lord, since he has decided to take full responsibility for your bidding. He came to me this afternoon and has told me Dumbledore's whereabouts and why he has been away from Hogwarts. As you know I have been trying to find out myself but Dumbledore does not seem to trust me, still after all these years, as you know, because he still won't give me the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position, although this does not matter now that I am Headmaster, I can do whatever I like."

"Get on with it." Bella hissed angrily. "You sound like a baby."

"Hush Bella, Continue, Severus." Voldemort twisted his wand between his fingers as Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "What has Dumbledore been up to?"

"He has been teaching Harry about your history."

At this statement Voldemort looked confused and then a smile spread across his lips.

Draco was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He stared up into the grey sky and heard a lady crying into her hands beside him. He wanted to help her. But he looked at the man beside him and the man ordered him to

S_tay still and be quiet_

"He's trying to find your weakness." Snape pressed.

"I have no weaknesses."

Snape looked at him, his bluff was deteriorating. If he wasn't so good at Occlumency – he swore he could have seen Voldemort's eyes flicker from Draco's bored expression to Snape's gritted teeth.

Draco rocked from side to side.

"Well Draco, I have changed my mind. I will take your word. As discussed you will do this for me and as we had previously stated, if you do not go through with it then Snape will kill you. I trust you Snape, despite what others say," Bella hissed, "You are my most faithful servant. As for your mother, I will keep her until you have done what you promised Draco, as once I get started, sometimes I can't stop until I have the entire collection." Voldemort leered. "Do we have an agreement?"

_Yes_

The words escaped through Draco's mouth and suddenly everything went blank and Draco was being shaken furiously by an worried Snape. They were back at Hogwarts and Draco rubbed his head.

"So, how did we go?" He asked sarcastically. Because he had seen what had happened although his brain had not been "with it". He was nowhere near to rescuing his mother, he had been roped into his "mission" of killing Dumbledore and he or his mother would die at the end of it.

"That was Part A." Snape said, pulling Draco up off the ground. "This is Part B." He beckoned at someone who was leaning against the stone wall near the front entrance and Draco spluttered.

"Gee, I didn't know I made you speechless Malfoy." Harry Potter stood there waiting for them. "So we all ready for the fun part then?"

Draco was ready to wake up? But that didn't seem to be an option.

**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, as you've probably guessed – I have a rough plan with this story which is all in my head, so sorry about the wait. I've just finished this chapter and need to write the next, so bare with me. Thanks again for the reviews. Love the feedback ~CrAZychicke~

**Friends & Foes**

Crabbe peered around the corner making sure that Filch was nowhere to be seen. He entered the Room of Requirement with haste. The room was filled from floor to ceiling with objects; forbidden treasures, things which had no home, books, wands, furniture and then Crabbe's eyes stared greedily at Draco's magnificent secret – which he had neglected to share. But Crabbe wasn't stupid, like he let on. What would the Dark Lord say when it was Vincent Crabbe who let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and not Draco? How would the Dark Lord reward him, for continuing his legacy to purge the school of filthy mudbloods and pureblood traiters? And best of all, it would be Crabbe who would have all the glory when he used that unforgiveable curse to kill Dumbledore. Crabbe smirked as he ran his hands over the cool wood of the vanishing cabinet and waved his wand muttering the enchantment he had heard many times over, the one Draco had muttered in his sleep for nights on end. It was Crabbe who had overheard and he knew that Draco had betrayed them as soon as he ditched them to be Ginny and her friends. Draco's time was over and Crabbe clenched his fists – he just hoped his reward would be to kill Draco himself.

**

Ginny gasped at her appearance in the bathroom mirror. How was it she looked older than Hermione? Her eyes had bags under them and her long red hair was parched. She desperately needed to wash her hair. Between classes, making out with Draco Malfoy every chance she got (because life was short and you know the rest), detention (because she used the bat-bogey curse on Pansy Parkinson which had started a war between Gryffindors and Slytherins – long story), Quidditch Practice and getting all her homework done; she was exhausted and hadn't had a chance to actually look after herself.

Draco had been insanely busy himself. He blamed it on the fact that he had special lessons with Dumbledore every Thursday evening but wouldn't explain any further. Ginny had even caught him having a brief conversation with Harry Potter in the Great Hall which she found very confusing considering their history. Draco wasn't letting on anything about why he was being civil at all to Potter. She put it down to the fact that men were weird and perhaps they were simply over fighting like everyone else was.

In the short but precious time Draco and Ginny had spent together: it had been wonderful to say the least. Out of everyone she had dated it was Draco who she had actually fallen head over heels for and she couldn't get enough of him and vice-versa. Though there was the problem of Voldemort wanting to kill him and every one of Dumbledore's allies lurking in the background, they had on Monday night found each other on the way to History of Magic and in the make-out fest which developed missed the start of the lesson only to enter dishevelled and ecstatic with everyone's eyes on theirs, and Professor Binns deducting 100 points from both of them.

Tuesday night it had been on the way to the great hall – they shared a tender kiss and talked about their worries. Wednesday afternoon Ginny had been walking through the halls from Transfiguration when she tripped over her own feet and dropped her books all over the floor – it was Draco to the rescue when he carried her books to her next class. Thursday morning, Ginny saw Draco waiting for her at the entrance to the great hall and she ran down the stairs to greet him. It was Draco who held out his hand and with a smile and a laugh, Ginny gripped it eagerly; a hundred students' heads swivelled in their direction and there was an outbreak of muttering. Ginny couldn't stop from smiling, as Draco who smelt divine, kissed her on the corner of the mouth and without a worry in the world, escorted her to the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat gobsmacked; Harry was watching but did not acknowledge them; Lavender squealed with delight and gave Ginny a wave and a wink; Ron was smirking, obviously the shock of finding the two of them in his bed had worn off. Draco had grinned and Ginny saw his eyes flicker over at Harry and then watched him return to the Slytherin table where Theo immediately grabbed him, despite the glares from Pansy, Crabbe and Blaise.

Presently, Ginny pulled her hair into a high pony-tail and sighed, she opened the purse Hermione had leant her and as Hermione had on previous times before taught her; applied mascara onto her eyelashes; foundation to cover the horrible bags under her eyes and pinching her cheeks so that they flushed red, then applied raspberry lip gloss over her pout. After her make-over she smiled at the new her in the mirror and wondered what Draco would say?

"What do you think you're doing??" Ginny turned to see Pansy Parkinson leaning against the door with her wand raised at the ready and her short dark fringe covering her dark mean eyes. Her skirt was hitched higher up her thighs and for once she wasn't surrounded by her cronies, which Ginny thought rather peculiar. Ginny ducked just in time, as Pansy shouted a curse at her, and the mirror she had been staring at burst into a thousand pieces.

"I thought you were smart, Parkinson, not stupid. What did you think I was doing?" Ginny deflected Pansy's second attack and the wall to her left started smoking. "Maybe you should try it sometime, Goyle might actually want to kiss you - it might actually make you look less like a horse." Pansy screamed and flicked her wand in rage – Ginny rolled and threw a toilet roll at Pansy's head, just as the toilet door burst off its hinges.

Not a minute too soon, Lavender skidded into the battle; her wand raised, she looked at Ginny and Ginny got to her feet running along the edge of the back wall, as several curses flew passed her just where she had been standing. Lavender yelled suddenly, "Petrificus Totalus" and Pansy's body seized up and her eyes blinked furiously. "Come on Ginny, before her mignons see us!"

"Thanks Lavender, love you." Ginny grabbed her outstretched hand and they closed the bathroom door quickly, keeping their eyes and ears alert for any Slytherins who might want to curse them.

"Love you too. Now come on or we'll be late for Potions." Lavender took Ginny's arm and they hurried down the crowded halls to class.

**

It was a couple of days later when things started to make sense for Draco Malfoy. The study sessions with Dumbledore proved to be important after all. Understanding flashed over Draco's eyes quickly – he was to assist Harry and help him to eventually weaken and kill Voldemort – it was the only way for Voldemort to be defeated. Draco had agreed – he had everything else to lose and only Dumbledore's protection kept him hidden from the Death Eaters.

It was after his agreement to do so, that Dumbledore had smiled, shaking his hand and then catching him up on what they had so far discovered, explaining about his theory that Voldemort had split his soul seven times by performing very complex magic to make himself immortal.

It was after this explanation that Draco Malfoy found himself standing beside Harry Potter on the edge of the cliff in silence as Dumbledore muttered to himself and Draco glanced at Harry who shrugged. Draco tasted the salt in the air and peered over the edge of the cliff.

"I know what you're thinking, but if Dumbledore brought us here – then it's got to be important somehow." Harry muttered.

"Wish he'd tell us what we're actually supposed to be looking for. I mean, what would a ten year old Voldemort keep as a treasure? Could be anything."

"Weren't you listening when Dumbledore told us of the benefits to knowing your foe? Of what might happen to Voldemort if we discovered his weaknesses? That there might be a slim chance that I could defeat him?"

"Why you, Potter? I don't believe in this chosen one nonsense."

Harry smirked, "You wouldn't. Course you believed in the Slytherin Heir, so what's the difference?"

Draco shook his head, "That was before I knew better. Things are different now."

"You think?"

"Enough squabbling boys – if we're going to do this, then you have to put your history behind you and work together. This is too important. Now listen to me, you must obey me, no matter the consequences. Now come, before it is too late." Dumbledore pulled off his cloak and indicated them to follow him. Draco pulled off his shirt and was first into the water after Dumbledore, Harry bringing up the rear. They swam through the freezing waves quickly until they reached a cave. Dumbledore waved his wand so that their clothes dried and with a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore conjured another shirt out of thin air for Draco to wear.

"No Ginny to show off for..." Harry muttered.

"I never liked that shirt anyway." Draco grimaced.

"At this rate, I fear for the both of you." Dumbledore muttered. Draco and Harry turned to see him strike himself in the hand with a small pocket-knife and they both started with a shout of NO, but Dumbledore only smiled tiredly, wiping his hand across the stone wall and then healing his hand with his wand. Draco and Harry gasped as an archway materialised in front of them.

"What is this place?" Draco whispered, following Harry and Dumbledore inside.

"Voldemort's clubhouse...." Harry smirked. Dumbledore ignored their bickering and lit his wand alight, looking for the boat to lead them to the small island in the middle of the lake.

"Don't touch the lake." Dumbledore ordered. Draco was about to kick a pebble into the lake as it was so still, he pulled away. "This way." Harry grimaced, shoving past Draco not bothering that he bumped into him and took Dumbledore by the arm. Draco tried not to throw up in his mouth, at the sucking up.

Draco stood by and watched wondering if Dumbledore had lost his mind as he groped the air with his hands. Eventually it made sense, Dumbledore pulled at a rope and a boat materialised. They squashed themselves into the boat and slowly floated to the middle of the lake. Draco gazed over the side and what he saw froze his heart. "Yes, Draco, they are bodies. Voldemort would have his possessions guarded, so though they may look harmless, I am sure these Inferi will come to life as soon as they realise we are here, which won't be long, I am sure. Just remember, it is heat that they are afraid of." For the first time that night it was Harry's face which cemented Draco's summary of tonight – if they made it out alive – they might have a supporting chance of defeating Voldemort. Still they had to get whatever Voldemort had hidden out before they were killed by dead people, swim through the frozen channel and somehow get back to Hogwarts before Voldemort found out what they were doing.

"Sounds like a cinch." Draco muttered - his voice a little higher than he intended.

**

Looking back on it now, Draco didn't know how in the world he and Harry managed to make it back alive after that night. Dumbledore had promised them to do as he had said. Draco watched Dumbledore drink the water in the well; saw the torture in his face, the effect of the curse on Dumbledore's tear stricken face as Harry, pale and shaking, poured the poison down his throat. Draco took over when Harry couldn't and it was Harry who after Dumbledore's last sip and last exasperated breath, picked up a golden locket and stared at it in desperation and anger.

"Water?" Dumbledore croaked, parched and exhausted. Dumbledore reached out and then his breathing slowed - Draco panicked.

"Harry, help! He's not breathing...what do I do?" Draco tried to conjure water into the cup but after using the well's water; it was bewitched and the water was disappearing leaving an empty cup every time.

"Use the lake water." Harry urged, grabbing the cup from Draco and plunging it into the icy sea. Slimy, pale hands erupted from beneath and Harry shouted in fright. Draco shot flames at them, keeping them at bay while Harry poured the refreshing water down Dumbledore's throat. "We have to go, NOW." Harry shouted. Draco pulled Dumbledore's arm over his shoulder and he threw Dumbledore into the boat with all his strength, pulling Harry in by the scruff of his collar, just as hundreds of hands reached out to pull Harry under the rough sea.

Somehow they escaped the cave and Draco and Harry apparated with Dumbledore, though he was sick and looked about a thousand years old. Dumbledore pleaded that he needed Snape –he would know what to do. Draco only noticed then, that Dumbledore's hand was wrinkled and burnt. Dumbeldore's eyes were grey and tired and Draco was feet away from a dying Headmaster.

Dumbledore indicated for Draco lean down and while Harry stared off at Hogwarts wondering the best way to get Dumbledore back into the castle, he said:

"It must be you, and it must be tonight, understand?" Draco stared at the old wizard in disbelief. Was he asking to be killed? He wanted to die? After everything he had told him. He was sure, that he would not have to be responsible for Dumbledore's death. After all, he had just gotten used to the old man. He was strange and unique and he was meant to be there. A world without Dumbledore....it just wouldn't make sense anymore.

"I am dying, Draco. I know it will be quick, and I know I can trust you."

"They'll murder me." Draco's voice cracked.

"Ah but you will be safe – Snape will make sure of that."

"Harry." Draco turned and Harry looked at him, sighing. It dawned on Draco that Harry had been listening. Draco pleaded with him. "No, there must be some other way. I can't-" Dumbledore allowed Draco and Harry to pull him up and leant against them.

"I believe in you, and Harry will know the truth."

"When?" Draco asked nervously. If he were to do this he had to have a plan. Sadly, Draco realised he would not be able to take Ginny with him this time.

"You'll know." Harry muttered and he explained the plan. For once Draco listened, and he realised he never gave Harry credit for what he had to live through. For someone who was ignored most of his childhood and treated like he didn't exist; to finding out he had a destiny and there was a good chance he would die while fulfilling it - he certainly was preparing himself for it. "And as for Voldemort – we have already destroyed two of his possessions – these possessions are called horcruxes and there were seven created and all Horcruxes have part of Voldemort's soul encased inside an object Voldemort thought worthy. For example, the ring on Dumbledore's finger, the diary Lucius Malfoy gave to Ginny and almost killed her in second year..." Harry and Draco reached the Hogwarts gates and it was then that Harry broke off. Draco thought it was because he had hit a nerve but then Dumbledore pushed the gates open and they followed after him, staring at the dark mark over the Astronomy Tower in disbelief. Draco felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"How?" Harry choked.

"The vanishing cabinet – it was what I was working on last term but I never finished fixing it..." Harry nodded, understanding. Draco hadn't finished because Harry had confronted him all those months ago and things had changed. Harry and Draco ran after Dumbledore, who seemed to be moving fine for an old man who was dying. "I swear I never told anyone about it. Not even Crabbe or Goyle..." Draco's voice faded off guiltily.

As soon as they entered Hogwarts – it was chaotic. Students shouted, screamed and ran in all directions. Draco saw Ginny stunning Death Eaters in the hall and Luna dancing around a suit of armour, hiding from McNair.

"What have I done?" Draco stared in disbelief – he had caused this. McGonnagal was fighting two death eaters at once in her tartan dressing gown and Harry recognized the Order of the Phoenix were there as well as Dumbledore's Army – Neville, Dean and Seamus were duelling Slytherins who had chosen the Death Eater's side and Harry grabbed Draco's arm tightly, "Come on we have to find Snape." Dumbledore crumbled against the main door, exhausted.

"There!" Draco yelled, running into the chaos. Snape was watching the chaos from the moving staircase, protecting a bunch of scared first years.

"Finally, decided to join the party, Draco." Draco looked up to see Pansy smirking at him. "Did you hear Crabbe finished your work for you." Draco stared at her confused. "The War is just beginning, looks like you chose your side, now excuse me, I have a certain red head to find." Pansy grinned and pushed past him. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back, and ignoring the stern look, he warned her if she did anything to his girlfriend he would kill her. "Ooh I'm scared." Pansy shook him off and starting cursing students thinning the crowd.

"Harry go find Ginny, Pansy's after her." Harry looked at Draco sharply and he grabbed Neville's arm, as he dashed past him, telling him to find Ginny. He told Draco he wasn't leaving Dumbledore alone.

"He doesn't have much time anyway." Draco muttered.

"THERE!" Draco looked up to see his Aunt Bellatrix running down the stairs from the Astronomy Tower. Two other death eaters surrounded her and Draco stood his ground. "Ickle Draco, my little nephew, he's your chance to kill Dumbledore, what are you waiting for?" Harry gave Draco a stern look and ran through the crowd back to Dumbledore as Bellatrix cackled, swishing her wand and a red light burst through the crowd, and students screamed in pain, flattening themselves to the floor.

"Naw, if you're scared Draco, just think of my sister who is with Voldemort, if you don't do this he will murder your mother and he won't stop until he gets you and everyone you love. Now, if you don't do it, you know Snape will kill you." Bellatrix leered at Snape who raised his wand as though trying to fight off his actions but Draco turned to see the clear path in front of him and as he watched Draco's eyes plead with him, he knew it must be now.

Bellatrix stabbed her wand in the air and blew apart the amour Luna was hiding behind and cackled. She was pushing her way through the crowd easily and Draco saw Ginny duelling with Pansy, but he couldn't do anything. Neville was at her side quickly enough and duelling with Crabbe who looked murderous. Draco ran back towards Dumbledore and before Bellatrix could strike, Draco shouted the curse from his lips for the first time and a flash of green light erupted from his wand, and hit Dumbledore square in the chest.

Bellatrix roared in triumph and everything went still. Draco lowered his wand and saw Ginny's horrified face as Dumbledore's body was blasted backwards down the stone steps and onto the grass. Suddenly there were screams of outrage and a swarm of angry students started toward him. Harry pushed Draco out the door – he pushed a gold coin into the palm of his hand and Draco closed his fist tightly.

"I'll find you, don't lose it." Draco nodded, bewildered and it was Snape who appeared by Draco's side, deflecting any of the curses aimed at Draco and demanding he run, as fast as he could until they were out of the grounds and could apparate.

"Dumbledore, NO, NO! Who did this?" Hagrid was running up the hill, with tears streaming down his face and Fang howling at his heels. Harry watched Draco and Snape flee sadly. Things were so messed up. The other Death Eaters, Bellatrix included pushed past them and hurried down the hill stunning everything that got in their way. Harry stared into Dumbledore's shocked eyes and realised that Dumbledore was dead – and things were never going to be the same again. It was Ginny's hand on his shoulder, and her hand which helped him up to his feet.

"Tell me that wasn't Draco who murdered Dumbledore." Her voice was hollow and her face pale. "Tell me it was someone impersonating Draco, because I know he would never do anything like this, tell me." Harry took her hand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ginny, It was Draco."

Ginny felt her heart break and she shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. Harry reached out to hug her but she pushed him away and ran through the destruction unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

Harry found Hermione and Ron and he felt their arms around him, comforting him.

Dumbledore's Funeral was an extravagant event. Harry stared at his hands thinking about what he had promised Dumbledore before he had died. His agreement with Draco seemed like ages ago. He knew that he was not going to finish his seventh year at Hogwarts. He was going to join Draco in exile and they were going to find the Horcruxes and he would tell Ron and Hermione that they had to stay behind and look after Ginny for him. They couldn't know what really happened that night and Voldemort couldn't know that though Draco had killed Dumbledore, it wasn't murder. Dumbledore had wanted to die. It had been his request, and Harry knew that this detail would be very important when the time came.

**

Hope you enjoyed reading this! Any suggestions on where to go from here? LOL no really i'm not kidding haha... ~C~


	14. Chapter 14

So thanks for the ideas guys! I know where to go with this now. Got a couple more chapters at least up my sleeve – won't keep Ginny and Draco apart for too much longer, promise (and hope you like the recent developments! I'm so excited to bring a new character into the mix! ^-^)

**Nine Months**

Ginny sat on the bathroom floor, her lip trembling and tears pouring down her face. She wrapped her arms around her long legs in a comforting way and heard Moaning Myrtle singing happily in the U-bend of the toilet next-door, oblivious to her worries. It had been three months since Dumbledore was murdered and it had been three months since she had discovered she was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby.

How could she have miscalculated? She had fallen head over heels with a liar. He had tricked them all. Only Lavender and Hermione knew she was pregnant (With the help of Hermione, they had found a book in the library which gave instructions to perform a complex charm to hide Ginny's stomach from showing she was pregnant). Hermione had promised she would not say anything to Ron or Harry, but had encouraged her to tell Mrs Weasley. Ginny wasn't quite ready for that, just yet but promised she would eventually reveal it.

Ginny was only just getting used to the idea that in nine months time she would be having a baby. Although she was shocked at first (being a mother was a daunting prospect especially at the age of sixteen), the fact that a small being was trapped inside her and would grow into a little boy or girl was beyond anything she ever imagined for herself. She could picture Lavender as the fun-loving crazy aunt who spoiled her baby; Hermione would be the one reading everything there was to know about parenthood to offer her assistance if needed; Ron would be the doting Uncle; her mother and father would be grandparents and her child would have the large family she had always hoped for.

Ginny sat on the bathroom floor – her hormones were doing strange things to her body. She was confused and angry today but most of all, she was hurt, because of Draco's actions and because she felt it was all a lie - she still loved him, though she shouldn't. Every time she slept she would dream of him. She wanted to confront him – find out what he had been doing that night with Harry and why Dumbledore had trusted him, after everything that he had been planning – it was a known fact now, that Draco was the one who had started fixing the vanishing cabinet and he was doing it that day Ginny had made-out with him in the Room of Requirement! She was so stupid! She thought she had changed him; who was she kidding? Draco was the spitting image of his dead father; arrogant, proud, and a liar.

Hogwarts was so different since Dumbledore's death. Since Draco had cowardly fled with Snape, his Aunt Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters, McGonagall was chosen as Headmaster. Pansy Parkinson who Ginny had been duelling at the time of Dumbledore's death, had looked up when Ginny gasped and though Pansy had been waiting all night to give Ginny what she deserved, she wasn't able to do it. She was stunned, like Ginny, witnessing Draco cruel act although she was furious at the fact that Draco did it and never said anything to her. Pansy and Ginny kept their distances from each other since then. Crabbe who was strutting around the place bragging about how it was actually he who finished Draco's job and let the battle begin, was not on speaking terms with Gregory Goyle who did not support him at all.

Those students injured by rogue curses; Colin Creevey, Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil and Seamus Finnegan recovered in the Hospital wing and there was some friction between the Slytherins and the other houses. Classes started again a couple of days after Dumbledore's funeral. Ginny had to endure Pansy's bragging that Draco was in Voldemort's inner circle now that he murdered Dumbledore, something she was fixated on. Crabbe scoffed at the idea, saying he would be rewarded for his part in the conspiracy and Draco would be best not to cross him or he'd be a dead duck.

Harry had hung around for the first month trying to comfort Ginny – but she couldn't go there, not yet, not after everything that had happened between them. Harry had left for a secret mission (which was no secret really – he was trying to find Voldemort and Ginny knew, when the time came, he would see Draco first before she could confront him, before she could show him how much he had hurt her).

It was the letter which arrived by Owl a couple of weeks after Harry left which had cemented Ginny's view on Draco – that he wasn't worth her time, not anymore, not when she had so much to live for, so much to teach her child....

The letter was from Draco of course. He had written one sentence, but it did not explain his actions and Ginny had burned it straight away. The words were embedded into her memory though and she heard his handsome voice in her mind as easily as if he was standing right behind her.

_I'll come back for you – I love you_

She didn't want her child to grow up without a father, but he or she would have to - because Draco Malfoy was on the run from the law. She hated Malfoy for doing this to her! She had loved him, she had trusted him and all the time he was just using her. She had thought they were both being safe, both times they had made love. But somehow, here she was, with a child growing inside her.

She had daydreamed of having a family with Draco (normally when her mind wandered in Charms); she had pictured having a son with blond hair just like Draco, his wide curious eyes would be green like hers of course and he would have Draco's mischievous smile. But now things were screwed up. Her baby would not have a father. Despite Draco lying to her, all she wanted was to have a family – her baby needed a father and yet, Ginny would never ever feel Draco's hand on her neck, his lips against hers, or his protective arms around her shoulders. Ginny was never going to let him back in her life after what he did, and he sure as hell would never see his baby – she was sure of that.

Ginny sniffed back her tears, and wiped her running nose on the back of her hand. She had been on her way to A History of Magic with Professor Binns when she felt her breakfast climb back up her throat, and had to run to the nearest toilet. She knew it was morning sickness – the very same experience her Mother had all those years ago with Bill and Charlie.

"Ginny, are you in here?" Lavender was banging on the bathroom door. Ginny saw her satin heels were getting wet from the flooded bathroom and heard Moaning Myrtle cackle with laughter. "Shut up Myrtle. Ginny?" Lavender gently opened the door which Ginny had not locked and carefully pushed it back. She dove on the floor, when she saw Ginny's appearance and took Ginny's head in her hands. "Are you okay? Is it the baby? What's happened?"

Ginny burst into tears and Lavender hugged her tightly, promising everything would be okay. Ginny nodded. "I've got some really good news." Lavender began, "After graduation, Ron and I a moving in together and we want you to come with us. You and the baby of course." Lavender patted Ginny's hair and Ginny smiled, at her best friend.

"For real?"

"No I just made that up. Duh!" Ginny made to hit her but she was too tired. "Come on now, your knickers must be soaked. Why do you always choose this bathroom, I don't know."

Ginny let Lavender pull her up to her feet and Lavender waved her wand so that Ginny's clothes dried. Ginny told her it was because hardly anyone came into this bathroom as it creeps them out being the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and anyway, she felt a connection to this place.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Lavender waved her wand and Ginny felt her clothes dry off, her hair tidied itself up and Lavender wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "How about we visit the kitchens for some ice-cream and chocolate, I'm sure Dobby wouldn't mind. He loves company." Lavender took Ginny's hand and lead her out of the bathroom and toward the kitchens.

"Ok."

**

Bellatrix cackled with delight as the other Death Eaters stared at her quietly. Draco stood behind Snape, his hands were shaking and his whole body was sweaty. His life was so messed up! How was he going to save his mother now? With Dumbledore dead, would Voldemort believe that he had done his bidding and had changed sides to stay alive or was it all for nothing – maybe Voldemort would still kill him, despite everything?

Snape clenched Draco's shoulder in warning and Draco felt his Dark Mark burn. He knew what was coming; Voldemort would be standing in front of them soon and soon Draco would find out what would happen to him. He twirled the lose galleon between his fingers in his pockets, wondering why Potter had given it to him. He'd said, "Don't lose it, I'll find you." But when?

Voldemort stood in front of Draco and everyone in the vicinity dropped to their knees, bar Snape who inclined his head in a brief bow. Voldemort was smiling.

"Well Draco, I have decided not to kill you." Draco looked up at Voldemort, willing his nerves would not give him away. "You have done me a great service and now I give you your reward. Narcissa?" Draco stood as Voldemort indicated him to and watched his sickly mother shuffle forward behind Voldemort. She reached out and Draco caught her in his arms in a strong hug. Narcissa cried softly and Draco ran a comforting hand through her hair. He had missed her. She was his only family.

"I want you to go back to the Manor Draco, you can take Narcissa home. Snape, I have some errands I need you to run and Bella, you know what to do." Bella grinned maleovantly and disappeared in a twirl.

**

Harry Potter touched the galleon and watched the numbers change. Malfoy would feel it change in his pocket and if he was smart enough, would see the date and the place materialise on it. They were to meet up in two weeks on Wednesday at 3:15pm at Hogs Head. Harry would be disguised obviously under the Invisibility cloak. Then they could discuss Dumbledore's wishes.

**

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix smiled, as she stood in the middle of the Shrieking Shack. Crabbe leant against the door and watched her suspiciously. Bellatrix moved toward him. "I told you never to come here." Crabbe demanded.

"I know, but I missed you." Bellatrix smiled again and moved forward and took his hand. Crabbe stared at her and before he could say anything she continued: "You were so brave, finishing it, letting us inside Hogwarts - I know _He _wants to reward you, He told me himself to come and fetch you. You don't need to finish school - you are already a Death Eater, _my Death Eater and I have so much to teach you." _Crabbe reached out and brushed a stray hair from her face. Her teeth glittered in the moonlight and he whispered, "Does the Dark Lord know your nephew lied? Does He know that Draco Malfoy has been cavorting with the enemy – he was living with the Weasleys and Potter, I heard. And he was going out with that blood traitor, Ginny Weasley. If Voldemort doesn't kill him – I will."

Crabbe saw something flicker across Bellatrix's face – fear.

"You did not tell him?" He asked in shock.

"He is my nephew – he has done the Dark Lord's bidding, he has been released and my sister is free. The Dark Lord is pleased."

"You told me the Dark Lord knows everything. He must know this." Crabbe peered at Bellatrix intently.

"I...." Bella let go of Crabbe's hand and looked nervously at the door.

Crabbe heard His chilled, eerie voice and his knees grew weak. Voldemort stood at the entrance and held his wand above his head. Bellatrix shrunk back against the walls and Crabbe had a strange feeling. Why was she so scared?

"Of course I know this and yet he betrayed them all to save his mother, like I expected. So no you will not kill Malfoy, Crabbe. As for your motives; yes I know it was you who fixed the cabinet and yes I know all about your bragging at Hogwarts but as for your reward, well let's just say I don't reward Death Eaters who think big of themselves, they are usually the ones who try to overthrow me. So, I am giving you one last chance." Crabbe stared at him, shuffling his feet, his mouth ajar in anger. "Answer me this and I might not kill you tonight."

"Kill me? For what?! I was loyal to you!" Crabbe demanded.

"My questions is – are you in love with my Bella?" Crabbe was expecting any other question, but not this. Besides, since when did He pronounce his love for Draco's Aunt? Never. And Would Bellatrix actually like him more if he confronted the Dark Lord and said yes, and what was would happen if he said no?

Bellatrix let out a slow gasp and Voldemort twirled his wand between his fingers, waiting.

"Yes. It's more than you ever admitted."

"Thank you that is all I wanted to know." There was a flash of green light and Bellatrix slid down the back wall as Crabbe's lifeless body crashed to the ground.

"Why?" Bellatrix whispered, shrinking back into the shadows as Voldemort waved his wand and turned Crabbe's body into dirt. Voldemort flicked his wand and Bella immediately obeyed him.

"He has done what I needed, as soon as he feels _love_ ... it will destroy him and it would have destroyed you. We do not need it. We are stronger without it." Bellatrix followed Voldemort out of the Shrieking Shack and wiped a fallen tear from her face. If only He knew, how much she already cared for him, the Dark Lord - her saviour. He must know – she would do anything for him, she already had.

**

Snape made sure Draco and Narcissa had settled back into the Manor and he performed the complex spells to keep both Malfoys protected, from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Draco tucked his sick mother on the couch and pulled the blanket up over her frail body, she squeezed his hand thankfully before falling to sleep. What she had been through Draco did not want to know, all he cared was she was safe for now. Snape only had brief moments to explain to Draco – Dumbledore's plan for him, before he had to be where Voldemort had ordered him to be, where Dumbledore had predicted: errands - firstly the little shack on the hill in Little Hangleton, the cave, Bellatrix's Gringott's vault and Ravenclaw House....

"He won't be able to touch you. It will seem that you are still here walking around the house, if Death Eaters or Voldemort do arrive, they will not be able to tell the difference. This protection allows you to move freely. You can leave the house and travel," Draco knew that Snape was referring to his mission with Harry. "Narcissa will be best off if you leave her with the Weasleys...if things get to that point. All Narcissa needs to do is touch this portkey and she will arrive at The Burrow." Snape gave Draco a quill and he left it on the coffee table, beside his mother.

"Thank you." Draco muttered. Snape put a hand out on his godson's shoulder.

"Keep practicing Occlumency and be careful Draco."

"You too." Draco threw his arms around his godfather before Snape could leave. He was more of a father than Lucius ever was.

**

"You took your time." Harry muttered as Draco appeared at the Hogs Head Bar on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Draco indicated they walk toward the forest.

"Do you always sneak around under that?" Draco hissed, he felt stupid speaking to himself.

"More often than not." Harry grinned, under the cloak. They reached a thick part of forest and Draco leaned against a large tree, staring up into the canopy and watching the clouds change colour above him.

"So, what's the plan?" Draco asked, looking back at Harry, who took off his cloak.

"Set up camp somewhere, where they can't find us – we have Voldemort's Horcruxes to find and Snape's going to lead us to them." Harry said smugly. Draco was beyond worrying about whether to trust Harry or not, apparently Dumbledore knew what he was talking about, and besides, things were so screwed up, he didn't have much left anyway. He missed Ginny so much. He wished she could have come with them. When all this was over and if he and Harry did not die – he would buy her a thousand daisies to say sorry for leaving her with no explanation. He wished he could have said more in the letter, but it would not have been wise, if it was intercepted. Harry nodded his head to the right and Draco stared at him.

"I'm sorry what was that supposed to mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Get under here, I was going to apparate – I know a place."

"What, I'm supposed to hold your hand?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Jeez what side of the bed did you get out of this morning?" Harry muttered. "You can just..." But as Harry was about to say it, it dawned on him. Having Draco touch his arm? He would rather eat Hagrid's rock cakes then hold Draco's hand? Harry swallowed, "Well you don't know where it is, so you better just get it over with, come on." Draco stared at him and as Harry stared back, Draco took three strides over to Harry and Harry stuffed his Invisibility cloak beneath his robes and as soon as Draco reluctantly clasped his wrist, Harry spun and everything went black.

**

When Ginny finally had the courage to open up to Mrs Weasley about her pregnancy, it was by floo powder through Fred and George's Joke's Shop, in Hogsmeade. Though shocked at first Mrs Weasley soon loved the idea. She immediately started twittering about how she would soon be a grandmother and that Ginny did not have to worry about a thing, she would handle everything, from the Babyshower, to speaking to McGonagall about getting time off.

When Fred and George were told after Ginny said goodbye to Mrs Weasley – Fred just stared at her gobsmacked and George swooped in and hugged her gently round the middle. Lavender was with her of course and she jumped up and down excitedly, as Ginny told her; yes she could tell Ron now. Everyone would know soon enough. Everyone, except Draco Malfoy.

**

Draco was getting used to flatting it with Harry Potter (actually the correct terminology should probably have been "tenting it" or "camping it"). Harry was still annoying, but Draco's patience had grown stronger. They travelled to different destinations all over the country searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes and discovering Snape's notes left behind and instructions on how to destroy them. Harry had brought along Godric Gryffindor's sword which he explained had destroyed Tom Riddle's diary as it had basilk's venom imprinted inside it.

Over the next nine months, Draco and Harry saw things they never wanted to mention. They knew Dumbledore had already destroyed Riddle's ring, and Harry had killed the diary, so that was two horcruxes down. They hadn't needed to visit the cave, as Harry had already collected the locket from the well, the night Draco had killed Dumbledore. They had pondered over the locket for several hours and it was Draco who upon opening the locket stabbed the horrible holograms of a red-eyed Ginny and a furious, Ron and Hermione. Their ear-piercing screams vibrated around the bush until they were gone.

Shaking Draco, gave the empty locket to Harry and he pocketed it. They both knew they were getting closer and closer to their goal. Helga Hufflepuff's cup was safely inside Bellatrix's vault. It was Narcissa Malfoy who managed to destroy the cup, borrowing the sword when Draco returned to check on her. Luna was the one who tracked down Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem with the help from the Grey Lady and she and Neville burned it – using a special spell Flitwick had suggested.

It was Neville who suggested the sixth Horcrux.

Nagini – Voldemort's pet snake.

**

Snape had explained to Voldemort that all his Horcuxes were still safe and sound and Voldemort believed him. He had not felt anything change. He had not guessed Dumbeldore knew what Voldemort had accomplished duing his Hogwarts years and passed this important information on the Harry Potter, knowing that this would assist in Harry's attempt to finally overthrow the Dark Lord. He was oblivious to the fact that Snape was still working for Dumbledore and not on his side.

Snape was sure of himself. Dumbledore had always been correct. Harry Potter was to be the one to outsmart the Dark Lord and Draco Malfoy would be the one to help him accomplish it.

**

Ginny Weasley knew she loved him, as soon her son graced her with his presence. She named him Oscar Ephraim Malfoy. His eyes were green and beautiful. His hair was as blond as Draco's was and his small eager hands reached for her face in anticipation.

She was nursing Oscar, when there was a scuffle in the doorway and to Ginny's astonishment, Draco skidded to a halt, ducking beneath Fred and George's outstretched hands and almost face-planting onto the floor. Fred and George backed off at the sight of Ginny's face and she watched him nine months late, as he cautiously came toward her; his hands up in front of him. She hardly recognised him. He had grown some stubble on his jaw line and a faint moustache was imminent.

"I told you I would come back for you. Ginny he's so-" He started, as if nothing had happened.

"How dare you come here-" Ginny started, her teeth clenched furiously. Oscar squirmed in her hold.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked blankly.

"You killed Dumbledore! You expect me to forgive you? You are not welcome here."

"Ginny..." Mrs Weasley patted her hand softly. "He's Oscar's father."

"He's a murderer."

Draco looked taken aback.

"Please....Ginny....Harry didn't tell you?" Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

"Harry told me, when I asked if you did kill Dumbledore, I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but he told me point blank that you murdered the most unique, caring, brilliant wizard of all time, you lied to me, you used me and you expect me to forgive you. Get OUT."

Ginny stared as Harry appeared at the door. He had grown a bushy beard and his eyes were tired. Draco smiled at him and Ginny furrowed her brow.

"Ginny-it's not what you think...." Draco started.

"You told me....that night...." Ginny started, shaking her head, no she wasn't going to change her mind. Draco edged closer to the bed, where Mrs Weasley looked between Draco and Harry confused.

Harry started to explain. "Ginny – it was Dumbledore's idea. Draco had to do it or else Snape was under oath and would have killed him, if he didn't do it, his mother Narcissa would have been killed. There was no other way. I couldn't tell you this, that night – what with the death eaters, it was Draco's cover. I'm sorry we hurt you." Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He really does love you – tell her."

Draco shuffled forward. Ginny tightened her hold on Oscar. Oscar reached out for his father's hand and Ginny glared at him.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, so very sorry – I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry I missed out on all this but I'm nothing without you, nothing, I'm a mess and I need you in my life. I want to be here for you and our baby....please, I love you, I never stopped loving you, not when Harry and I were bunking on sticks and twigs, or in the freezing cold...I wish I could tell you what we discovered but I can't lose you, I don't think I could survive if anything happened to either of you."

During Draco's speech Ginny watched Harry's face and it dawned on her that he was telling the truth. It was Harry who had covered for him that night. It was Dumbledore who had planned the entire thing - therefore there must be some hope at least.

Draco reached out for her hand and Ginny looked at her Mother for advice, but she already knew what she had decided, as Oscar gurgled in her arms, Ginny took Draco's hand and whispered,

"Tell me everything." Draco smiled in relief, kissed her on the mouth for a long time and sat on the edge of her bed; staring in wonder at the magnificent little wizard resting in his mother's arms.

**

Ahahahahaha omg i'm so excited!!! What did you all think?? ~Crazychicke~


	15. Chapter 15

**Forgiven**

It would be unfair to say that Ginny didn't still love him.

Draco Malfoy lay next to her in the hospital bed at St Mungos one arm loosely around her stomach and the other beneath his head. Ginny couldn't remember the last time they had actually been together like that. She knew she couldn't be angry with him, not when he had made the birth of her son Oscar a priority. She should have told him, but it had been so hard. She had thought he had used her. She had thought he hadn't changed, but she was wrong. Here Draco lay, snoring a little, his stubble prickly as she stroked his face gently, and his lips soft. Ginny turned her head to see her son asleep in his cot beside her and she smiled. She almost had two babies to look after.

Confused, though she was with his story; she could not stay angry with him. She trusted that he had been with Harry on his journey to destroy Voldemort. And though, she knew Dumbledore must have had his reasons, she still couldn't understand why he had wanted to die like that, and how could he have chosen Draco to do it? Had Dumbledore wanted to turn him into a murderer? And would it be the same for Harry when he confronted Voldemort?

Why did they have to suffer? Watching Draco live in fear, wondering when the Death Eaters would come for him. Would Voldemort know what had happened between them?

And now Harry; eager to hunt down anything and anyone who was associated with Tom Riddle who is now the most feared dark wizard of all time?

And Snape; all this time she had thought he was just an arrogant, pig-headed teacher, knowing he was a death eater and in the same year as James Potter but never understanding why Dumbledore had so much faith in him and now it seemed Dumbledore was actually right to trust him? Draco had told her he had helped him and Harry on their quest to find the Horcruxes – parts of Voldemort's soul which will eventually defeat him. He had lied to Voldemort and he must be a powerful wizard indeed if Voldemort believed him.

And what would Lavender say? She would be furious with her for forgiving him so quickly, let alone allowing him into her bed. He had just left her for nine months and the only explanation he had initially given her was a letter by owl.

_I'll come back for you – I love you_

So why had she forgiven him so easily? Lavender would have made him grovel, beg and pay for what he had done. That was her way. And then maybe if she decided it, she would forgive him. But Ginny, she had chosen to forgive and forget. Having heard his story she allowed him to stay, healing the hole in her stomach, at the same time. Draco's arm tightened subconsciously around her middle and Ginny let her hands wander through his untidy blonde hair. She brushed his fringe away from his closed eyes and traced his ears, gently. She still loved him despite everything.

Should she have forgiven him?

Though her eyes were heavy and her body ached, she took his hand which was on her stomach and held it softly, feeling his fingers tighten against hers and she smiled happily, although tears fell heavily from her green eyes. She moved her head ever so gently so that his face was right beside hers and she felt his body warm beside her, comforting her.

"I guess I've already made my choice." Ginny whispered, "You're the father of my child and I will always love you, Draco Malfoy." Ginny felt his breath against her ear and he smiled, without opening his eyes.

"I love you too, Ginny Weasley – you're going to be a great mother, and I will never leave you again."

"Promise?" Ginny grinned at the compliment.

"Cross my heart." Draco kissed her ear and Ginny smiled blissfully happy, falling to sleep.

**


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy! ~CrAZychicke~

_**The Battle of Hogwarts**_

_Eighteen Hours Earlier_

Neville Longbottom sat at the table of Hogs Head bar and tapped his fingers on the rusty table, waiting for Harry Potter to arrive. Of course, he wouldn't be able to see him, because Harry Potter in Hogsmeade would be a dead giveaway, especially since after dark it wasn't safe for any muggle or wizard, not with Death Eaters patrolling the streets.

"What's the plan?" A voice whispered, from behind Neville. Neville jumped.

"Jeez, scare a man to death why don't you?" Neville hissed.

The barman, Aberforth Dumbledore gave Harry a smile and Harry didn't ask how he knew Neville was meeting him. Aberforth was just as smart as his older brother Albus.

"Sorry Neville. I've only got a moment." Harry sat down in front of Neville, hidden beneath his invisibility cloak. There weren't many people in the bar tonight. Neville was glad he was able to escape last period (History of Magic) and travel through the tunnel from the Room of Requirement to the Hogs Head. Obviously the first time it had happened, it had given himself and Aberforth quite a shock, but then it became quite useful – especially when Neville wanted to communicate to Harry.

"Ok, so I read You-Know-Who's supposed to be in Northern Ireland, but I reckon he's closer than that. I reckon he won't wait and he's going to attack Hogwarts. Now that Dumbledore's gone and Snape's crossed over to the dark side," Neville knew the truth but still it had to seem that Snape had joined the Dark side as if Voldemort ever found out what really happened; hell would have no fury. Harry actually felt sorry for Snape, sort of, he had helped him and Draco and they had with Neville and Luna's help and most of Dumbledore's Army destroyed almost all of the seven Horcruxes which Voldemort had created to make himself immortal. It was Snape who showed them the way and Snape who had risked everything to protect them. "So with Nagini; I reckon we could get Bellatrix to do it, imagine what Voldy would do, when he found out she was the one. I mean, you heard he had murdered Crabbe in front of her?" Neville raised his eyebrows.

"I still can't believe, Crabbe and Bellatix – that is just sick." Harry muttered.

"Yeah, I know. But the reasoning behind it, Seamus said he overhead one of the Death Eaters say it was because Voldy doesn't want Bellatrix to ever fall in love – apparently he has something against it. And then that leads us with you." Harry felt a chill go up his spine.

"Dumbledore had a theory." Harry started.

"I know, but by the sounds of it. You might have to die for it to work, are you prepared to?"

"If it will save everyone; yes."

"Well then – this is the plan." And Harry took a seat, as his good friend Neville Longbottom took the reins.

**

"You're going to what?" Draco's mouth fell open as Harry and Neville entered the Malfoy Manor quickly and Harry shut the door. Narcissa was asleep upstairs and Draco had been bored out of his mind, stuck at home, while Harry met with Neville.

"I said, I'm going to give myself up but we need your help, or at least your Mother's." When Draco didn't object, Harry continued, "We need her to make Bellatrix angry, angry enough that she might attack Voldemort's pet snake..."

"Why? Is it a Horcrux?"

Neville nodded, "We think it's the sixth one. The only thing is; none of can get close enough to do it. And I think if Bellatrix did, then it would really hurt Voldy and I mean, she would do it – because he killed Crabbe." Draco felt a lump develop inside his throat. "We just have to find a way to persuade her."

Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You ok?" Draco nodded, shaking it off. "You were his friend."

"We used to be, before he got greedy."

"Goyle misses him too." Neville added, "He's a mess. Pansy dumped him, because all he does is mope around."

Draco ran a tired hand through his hair. "I wish I could see him."

Harry nodded, understanding. "I know the feeling."

"What if he kills Narcissa?" Draco said, leading them from the hall into the lounge room. He had not set foot inside the Library since his father's murder, neither had Narcissa. "I'm supposed to protect my Mother, as for Bellatrix – I really don't care, what happens to her."

"She's your aunt." Harry pressed. "Despite her being a bit mad, actually stuff that."

"She's also the one who helped torture Neville's parents..." Draco couldn't say anymore, for fear of hurting Neville.

"It's OK Draco, as much as I would love to duel her myself, I think I'll leave it to Voldy – she may or may not die, but at least we'll get rid of another Horcrux."

"Deal?" Harry held out his hand and Draco shook it.

**

_Four Hours Earlier_

Voldemort was ecstatic, there he was the stupid little boy was finally ready to die! After so many years, Voldemort could actually say it was over and nobody could ever say he wasn't strong enough. This was going to quick – he had lost too many chances when he had toyed with the idea of killing Harry Potter. This was not going to be another one.

Bellatrix was standing to his left and though she seemed fairly quiet, he knew it would only be because she feared him; like it should be. Snape, his most trusted Death Eater, stood on his other side and watched as Harry walked confidently towards them and the other twenty Death Eaters, outside in the Hogwarts grounds.

As Voldemort looked again, twisting his wand between his fingers, he saw that Harry Potter was smiling? Was he eager to greet Death? Voldemort's mouth twisted into a cruel smile and he watched Harry, only fifty feet away, soon it would all be over, and everything will be under his rule.

Voldemort's eyes had not moved from Harry Potter. Bellatrix made a small noise which Voldemort ignored and he spoke in Parseltongue, comforting his most loyal companion; Nagini, his serpent which slithered over the grass and Voldemort picked her up and let her coil herself around his neck.

"It is almost time."

**

"I can't watch!" Hermione, gripped her fists together and when it became too much, she grabbed whoever's arm was closest to her. Ron was just ahead of her, but his hands were full of Lavender, so Hermione glanced at Seamus quickly and knew it would be okay, because he was a guy, and she was promised to Charlie. All she needed now was to relieve her tension. So she went for it and Seamus yelled in fright. She glared at him and he glanced at Dean who was standing beside him. "Shut up, and just deal with it." Hermione's hand shook and he cautiously, put an arm around her. "I don't like you, I just need to hold something, since my fiancée is twelve thousand miles away..." Hermione watched with frightened eyes as Harry walked steadily down the hill. It wouldn't be long until he stood right in front of Voldemort.

**

Ron kept swearing under his breath. Lavender couldn't bear to watch. Ron's arms protected her and she peeked between her fingers, and kept hiding her face against his chest.

"Please -oh – please..." Lavender whispered.

**

Ginny watched, beside Lavender, her body frozen – she couldn't believe Harry had chosen this; to die for them all. And where the hell was Draco? She could feel their child; almost grown, kicking her belly and she put a warm hand over it, willing it to stay still. She knew it was only a matter of time before there'd be a flash of green light and what then? Well, she'd fight of course. Despite, supporting a baby, she would fight til the end. Because Voldemort had always misjudged the power of love.

**

Luna was standing a few people away from Ginny and she moved through the crowd of students and teachers alike who watched on with wonder as Harry, finally stopped in front of Voldemort. Luna reached out and held onto Ginny's hand. Ginny gave her a soft smile, and then her expression turned fierce and Luna looked at each of the Death Eaters faces until she saw him; Draco was there, standing behind Snape, his face blank, as he held hands with his mother Narcissa Malfoy.

"There." Luna pointed and Ginny's eyes fixated on him.

"How could he do this to me?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't think he had a choice." Luna said quietly.

"Everyone always has a choice. The fact is-he didn't choose the right one." Ginny said darkly.

"What are you going to do?" Luna asked reasonably.

Ginny thought about it. She almost stepped through the crowd of students – almost ran down the steps and spread her arms wide and yelled at Draco – this is what he did to her! Was he happy? Was he happy that his son would never know his father? But she couldn't risk it. What if Voldemort killed her?

"Nothing....not yet anyway." Luna squeezed her hand tightly.

"HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!" Luna screamed, encouraging everyone to chant with her. The noise from the students inside the castle and those standing at the entrance was so powerful it made Harry smile broaden and Neville's voice was loudest of the all.

"DOWN WITH VOLDEMORT!"

**

The Death Eaters hissed. Bellatrix looked pale and Narcissa gave her a look and mouthed "For Crabbe."

Draco tightened his grip on his mother's hand, he knew that if things didn't go as planned, then they would have to apparate very quickly, and they would have to get outside the Hogwarts gates before they could do that.

Harry spoke "Here I am, Tom." Voldemort hissed. "That is your real name, is it not? Dumbledore told me all about you. I know _everything_." Harry grinned. "Do your worst."

Voldemort's eyes flashed, "What do you know?"

"Just do it!" McNair hissed, impatiently.

"I know all your secrets. You know what I'm talking about, don't you." Harry took his wand out and pointed it at Voldemort. "Now shall we get this over with?"

Voldemort reacted quickly as Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

And Bellatrix shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa" – pointing her wand at Nagini – there was one blinding green flash and Harry fell to the ground. Voldemort screamed triumphant and then Nagini flew up in the air with a hiss and Draco sliced it in two with Godric Gryffindor's sword and everyone stared in shock.

Voldemort twirled around to see his Bellatrix, sinking to her knees shamefully. Draco stood in front of his Mother and wiped the sword's blade on the grass. Draco saw Neville running toward him and the rest of the students, including Ginny, Luna, Ron and Lavender; Dumbledore's Army and Hagrid following in the rear.

The teachers; McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn (the new Potions teacher), Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey pushed through the crowd to get a clean shot of the Death Eaters and suddenly there were curses flying everywhere.

Hagrid immediately picked up Harry; tears flooding his face, and he ran to hide him somewhere safe. Luna was busy keeping Ginny, out of the danger and so Hagrid carefully lay Harry Potter down beside them, on the concrete steps of Hogwarts and went to help Neville.

"Who did that?!" Voldemort's chilled shout, gave shivers down everyone's spines.

"Bella?" Voldemort pointed his wand at her.

"It was for Crabbe." Bellatrix murmured, and Narcissa ran out from behind Draco and pulled her sister up from the ground. "He was just a child."

"Stay away from her! You've done enough to my family." Narcissa shouted bravely, her arms around her big sister. Voldemort's eyes flashed red; he raised his wand and directed it at Draco. Draco moved forward to protect his mother and aunt.

"Draco – you surprised me when you killed Dumbledore. I thought you had chosen to join me by doing that. I did not know you were going to betray me. Therefore you can join Harry Potter in death and as punishment you can watch your aunt and your mother die first." Voldemort waved his wand and Neville reached them casting a protective shield around Draco and Narcissa. "Narcissa, first I think." Voldemort grinned and raised his wand.

"NO!" Bellatrix launched herself forward as Voldemort drawled the killing curse and she dropped to the ground her face frozen in fear and determination. Narcissa started to go to her, but Draco caught her by the arm and Neville stood by his side. Voldemort grinned. "Well, if it isn't Neville Longbottom - how are your parents? How would you like to join them?" He raised his wand and Draco pushed Neville out of the way, and screamed in pain as the Crucio curse it him, and he rolled about on the grass in agony.

Neville watched in horror. Voldemort leered, "I do not want to kill everybody it is unnecessary. Now that Harry Potter is dead. So hear me now, either stop and do as I say or fight against me and you will be killed." He waved his wand and Draco rolled onto his stomach, groggily - his sides burning in pain, crawling backwards towards his mother who picked him and Neville, hauled him up to lean on his shoulder. Before Voldemort could say or do anything more. Hagrid barged through and Voldemort went flying, spinning through the air in fury. Hagrid turned to face Draco and he grabbed his mother, "I'm taking her somewhere safe, I'll be back as soon as I can. Take the sword." Neville nodded and went to help McGonagall who stepped in to duel Voldemort.

"I will win." Voldemort screamed.

"DOWN WITH VOLDEMORT!" Neville roared and a surge of brave students followed.

**

Harry woke up, staring at the cement, face down and confused he moved his head up and opened his eyes. He had just had the most bizarre dream. Dumbledore had been there and there had been a grotesque object squealing in rage, and then whimpering right before he had woken up. Dumbledore had said he couldn't do anything to help it. It had been so good to see Dumbledore alive. Harry heard screams in the distance and he looked up, as if he was just watching it unfold, for once instead of being the centre of attention.

He rubbed his scar which hadn't prickled at all since he woke. He stood and could see Ginny, pregnant and determined, shooting curses at Death Eaters. Hagrid was fighting three death eaters at once, their spells bouncing off his skin. Luna was by Ginny's side, casting a dozen spells and Hermione was duelling with MacNair, Ron, with Dolohov. Harry could see a dozen bodies already on the ground and he hoped they all belonged to Voldemort's side. As he saw Ginny fighting so fiercely, despite that she was heavily pregnant he realised he had to get down there. He could not put their lives into jeopardy.

Harry hurried down the steps, and he felt oddly light on his feet. Through the chaos and the screaming he passed through it, oblivious to the curses shooting passed him.

"Shall we finish this Tom Riddle?" Harry said loudly over the noise and everything went still. Voldemort's eyes widened, he did not understand how this could be. Harry raised his wand and yelled "Protego." Voldemort's killing curse bounced of his shield and hit him square in the chest.

"DOWN WITH VOLDEMORT!" Neville roared and the Death Eaters hissed in rage. Harry saw Snape behind him and Draco came running up behind him as Voldemort's eyes flashed in fear and his body fell face first into the ground and then there was a deafening roar.

**

"It's over." Harry's knees almost buckled; he was exhausted. Ron and Dean triumphantly hauled him into the Great Hall, supporting him. "It's finally over." Harry murmered.

Draco was waiting for him in the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron yelled, furiously. "You knocked up my sister! And murdered Dumbledore! GET OUT!" Draco ducked as Ron tried to curse him but Harry reached out and pulled down Ron's arm.

"He didn't know, Ron. I didn't tell him. But he's on our side. It was all Dumbledore's plan. Draco had no other choice, let him through, Dean." Draco smiled at Harry and walked passed them and Harry shook his hand. "Is everyone ok?" Draco smiled and told Harry that yes, it was mostly the Death Eaters, who had died. Snape had rounded up the rest of the Death Eaters which hadn't gone into hiding and the Order of the Phoenix were cleaning up the dead. He had left his mother at the Burrow with Mrs Weasleys and Fleur. The rest of the Weasley's and come to fight. A lot of their side had been injured, but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Neville came running into the hall, clasping Godric's sword proudly, he grinned broadly and threw his arms around Harry and then Draco.

"Ginny's having the baby, you better get to St Mungos! You in particular Draco." Neville beamed, and Draco stared at him in amazement. Ron hurried out of the Great Hall and Harry pulled Draco after him.

"Thanks Neville!" Harry yelled.

**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi Draco/Ginny Fans - thank you so much for the lovely reviews! So sorry it's taken so long, I've had so many ideas bouncing around my head, but haven't been able to write them down in a way I liked. Anyhoo hope you like it. Oscar is one cute kid! ~C~_

**The Mystic Rose**

_Five Years Later_

"Why can't I stay up late, Dad?" Oscar whined, pushing his strawberry blond but scruffy hair out of his green eyes as he sat watching his Uncle Ron and Aunty Lavender playing an intense game of wizard chess, where Lavender was winning, to Ron's amusement.

Draco rolled his eyes, and stood up from the couch where he had been reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny smiled, using her wand to put away the dishes and yawning widely. How could she be so tired? It was only seven-thirty! She couldn't wait to rest her feet, she'd been running around all day.

"Because you know what's going to happen. Aunty Lavender is going to beat Uncle Ron as usual and do a victory dance around our living room and she doesn't need your encouragement. Now come on, or you'll be grumpy tomorrow morning for your fifth birthday party." Draco told him. Oscar groaned and got up off the floor. Ron smiled and gave him a wink. Lavender kissed his cheek, much to his annoyance (apparently some things he was growing out of) and then Draco steered him to the kitchen where Ginny gave him a big hug and of course a kiss goodnight before retiring to the couch. Draco lead the way upstairs, with Oscar trotting along behind.

"Gosh that kids growing up fast." Ron commented.

"Must mean you're getting old, Ron." Ginny remarked with a smile.

"My Won-Won, old?" Lavender laughed as Ron's face darkened. "I'm only joking; I know you hate that nickname." Ron moved his bishop forward and Lavender's knight attacked.

"How did you get so good at chess?" Ron muttered, staring at his disappearing chess figures.

Lavender flashed him her famous glittering smile and Ginny rolled her eyes, exhausted from her errands and running after Oscar, she let her eyes close and soon she was fast asleep on the couch, and she didn't even wake up, when Draco lifted her up in his arms, tucking her into bed upstairs in their cottage, The Mystic Rose.

**

Hermione and Charlie arrived early the next morning. Of course Oscar was up at the crack of dawn, eager to meet everybody and receive all his birthday presents. Hermione's hair was still bushy reminiscent of her high school days. She and Charlie had wed the year after Voldemort's demise and it had been a lovely small wedding. Ginny had been bridesmaid.

Charlie picked up Oscar in a bear hug with the sound effects as well. Oscar laughed as Charlie threw him over his shoulder, so that he was holding him by one leg. Ginny gave Charlie a look as she came down the stairs, in a dressing gown, having let Draco sleep in. Her red hair was dishevelled and she had bags under her eyes, at the sight of his little sister's face – Charlie frowned and put Oscar on his feet. Hermione gave him a hug and gave him his present, which was wrapped neatly in purple paper.

"This is from all of us." Hermione smiled, looking down at a little girl who was staring at Oscar with big blue eyes shyly from behind her mother's knees. "Mia, he's not going to bite, come and say hello to your cousin." Mia stepped forward shyly and Oscar stuck out his hand. Ginny, Hermione and Charlie watched as Mia took Oscar's hand cautiously and then let go. Oscar invited her over to the present table with a brief look at Ginny who nodded and explained to a confused Hermione;

"We told him he was allowed to open his presents when he got them, so long as he cleaned up after himself." Hermione nodded, and watched as Oscar eagerly pulled off the wrapping paper and a broad grin spread over his pale face. Oscar was so thrilled, he ran over to Ginny to show her what he'd been given, Mia returned to Hermione legs. Hermione ran a tender hand through her daughter's curly red hair.

"What else did he get?" Charlie asked in wonder as he surveyed the presents piled on top of the table in the dining room. Ginny looked up from the cover of Oscar's new book – "The World of Bugs" and Oscar pulled Mia off to play.

"Ron and Lavender gave him his very own wizard chess game; we gave him his first broomstick, among other things (as you can see). Harry and Luna will be arriving later and the rest of our family will be arriving about lunchtime. Come on in, how was your trip?"

"It was good thanks. How are you Ginny?" Hermione smiled, giving her a hug. "Are we the first to arrive?" Ginny smiled and gave Charlie a hug, leading them into the kitchen to put the kettle on. It had been too long since they had gotten together as a family.

"No, Ron and Lavender arrived last night. They're sleeping in, same as Draco. Tea?" Ginny offered, leaning against the kitchen bench.

"I'll have coffee." Charlie yawned, helping himself as Hermione nodded and Ginny asked her how things were going in Romania.

**

Draco woke to find Ginny had already left the bed, and could hear her laughing in the kitchen below. He bumped into Ron on the way downstairs.

"Morning!" Draco yawned tiredly, running a hand through his blond hair. He hadn't shaven in a couple of days, but Ginny hadn't complained.

Ron yawned, "Aw, you made me yawn!" Draco grimaced, but Ron shrugged, "Wonder what's for breakfast? I'm staved."

Draco laughed, "Whatever you want. Just don't expect Ginny to cook for you."

Ron frowned, "I'll ask Lavender when she comes down then." He grinned, triumphant. Draco laughed and followed him into the kitchen where Hermione and Ginny were sipping tea and Charlie was in a discussion about the new dragon breeding program.

**

Lavender rolled out of bed groggily and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. She desperately needed a shower. Lavender opened the bedroom door and peered over the railing to see what was happening downstairs. She could see Oscar playing with his toys on the wooden timber floors with a curly red-head, she presumed was Mia, Charlie and Hermione's three year old daughter and he looked up to see her tip-toe quickly to the bathroom. She stopped and put a finger to her lips to which he rolled his eyes and resumed to play.

Lavender smiled to herself. He had grown up so fast!

She shut herself in the bathroom and pulled her long curly hair into a bun, stripping off quickly and turning on the shower, remembering when she had first seen Oscar; at the hospital and the shock of finding Draco Malfoy in the same bed as her best friend, Ginny.

She remembered it clearly as if it was only yesterday.

Lavender had skipped into the hospital room and it took three seconds for her mind to process what she had seen – she threw her hand over her mouth to soften her startled cry - Draco Malfoy was in her bed! What had she told Ginny?! She couldn't trust him! Not after everything that happened!

Lavender stared at Ginny and Draco for a long moment and then edged closer and closer to the bed. She looked over at baby Oscar who was so tiny and cute; he lay awake in his cot by Ginny's side. Lavender went to him and smiled; she touched his tiny little hands and leaning over Ginny, like a protective friend, she poked Draco hard in the side of the face, waking him up.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he stared for a moment at Lavender who glared back at him. Draco shouted out in fright and fell out of the bed. Ginny woke up and baby Oscar started crying.

"What in the name of Merlin....?" Ginny muttered sleepily.

"Not in front of the baby!" Lavender tsked. Ginny stared at her, and then her lips turned into a crooked smile. "Congratulations!" Lavender threw her arms around her best friend and Ginny indicated she should comfort Oscar, who was wailing in the background.

"As for you!" Lavender started to round on Draco. He sat on the floor, rubbing his back, and groaned. "What the hell, Ginny? How did this happen?"

Ginny picked up Oscar and jiggled him slowly in her arms, learning from her mother. Draco stood up and sat in the chair farthest away from them. Lavender glared at him.

"It's ok, Lav. I love him and I trust him. He's Oscar's father – I want him here, so be nice. I'll explain later." Lavender sighed, kissing Ginny on the cheek and making gurgling noises at the baby. She turned.

"I'm watching you Draco Malfoy – just remember that." Draco stared at her with his mouth open and she skipped out of the door, to find Ron.

Lavender smiled to herself, they were really meant for each other – Draco and Ginny, she wondered if they would ever get married, not that it was needed particularly because they were already so much in love and they were the perfect family, but it would be nice.

Lavender had got her wish. Ron asked her to marry him two years ago. It had been when they were in Romania visiting Charlie and Hermione. It wasn't anything lavish, but it wasn't tiny either. She would always remember it. Ron looked so handsome in a Muggle suit (they were easier than dress robes) and she wore a beautiful white dress; very elegant, but not restricted. Ginny had been her bridesmaid and Draco had been Ron's best man, as well as Harry Potter. It seemed so strange, that after so many years fighting that Draco and Harry actually got on. Who knew?

Lavender was eager to have children, but they hadn't been lucky yet. She so wanted to have a little Lavender or Ron to care for and she knew Ron would be a great father – he was already such a great uncle to Oscar and Mia.

Lavender smiled to herself as she recalled what it had been like when Ginny had been pregnant with Oscar all those years ago.

**

_During Ginny's pregnancy_

"Holy mother of stupid fat turnips!" Ginny groaned, clutching her bloated belly, and clenching her teeth. Ginny sat down on the cottage step and Lavender peered over the red couch which they had been trying to get into the cottage, through the small door and into the lounge room with one spell and one wand movement.

"Think we should take a break, Ginny. I told you, you weren't up to lifting anything, wand or no wand." Lavender climbed over the red couch which at present was wedged through the door and let Ginny, rest her sweaty head on her best friend's shoulder.

"If I live through this, kill him for me ok?"

"Who?" Lavender asked blankly.

Ginny stared at her, "Draco Mafoy of course – he did this to me. Bastard. OUCH! What is with the kicking?! I think the baby's doing backflips." Lavender rubbed Ginny's back and Ginny moved her hand to her belly, so Lavender could experience the kicking. Lavender squealed in excitement and Ginny started laughing, despite the pain she was in.

"Come on, I have to talk to Mum, she'll know what to do." Ginny let Lavender pull her up and they went inside. Lavender chanted the spell and the couch flew into the room and landed with a thump just below the window.

"Perfect." Lavender beamed, taking Ginny's arm.

**

"Ron, just do as I say!" Lavender demanded, from the Gryffindor Common Room. "Your sister is craving Pumpkin Juice and Potato pie, I'm sure Dobby would love to whip up something for you if you asked politely. Ron grumbled, and climbed out of the portrait hole with Neville who had volunteered to lend a hand.

The rest of the Gryffindor's looked on worriedly as Ginny swore and moaned; her hands wrapped around her waist. Seamus looked on horrified and Dean hovered in the vicinity asking every five minutes if Lavender could use his help in some way.

"Dean if you keep pestering me, I'm going to curse you. Go stand over there." Dean shrunk back to the couch near Seamus and watched. Lavender conjured a squishy ball out of thin air and Ginny grasped it.

"Is there anything I can do?" Colin Creevey piped up from behind the worried crowd, followed by his younger brother Dennis. Both their curious and eager face stared up at Lavender together and she shook her head with a frown.

"Not at this stage." Colin nodded and took Dennis by the hand and they retreated to where Dean and Seamus watched. Lavender propped a pillow behind Ginny's long red hair and she looked up at Hermione for support.

"Think that's all we can do for now, Lavender. How are you feeling Ginny?"

"Like an elephant is sitting on my stomach. No – wait, the baby's rolled over now. That's better." Ginny grinned at them and her eyes followed the stares of every other Gryffindor in the room. She managed a sigh and a laugh and patted her belly. "It's ok guys, you can get back to what you were doing, I'm fine now."

The portrait hole opened and Neville and Ron came in ladled with loads of free food.

"Dobby was in a good mood!" Ron beamed, "He said we could take whatever we liked."

"Here's your potato pie and Pumpkin juice, Ginny." Neville grinned, giving the food and beverage to Lavender.

"Thanks guys, you are the best, seriously." Ginny said grabbing the food from Lavender eagerly.

"Yeah we know." Ron dodged a punch from Lavender and Ginny rolled her eyes, taking a large bite out of her pie, hungrily.

**

BBBPPPPTTTTHHHHPPPPPPTTTT

Ginny's face went bright red as she let go of wind, right in the middle of Snape's potion class!

"Merlin's bottom." Ginny cursed quietly. The whole classroom went still and Snape's eyes widened turning round from the blackboard, where he had been writing notes, his wand raised in the air lazily. What with the baby growing quickly inside her - she was always famished. Nowadays she was eating more than Ron! Unfortunately this had side-effects.

Hermione was staring at her as if she had lost her sanity and Lavender was shocked but soon in silent fits of giggles. Snape narrowed his eyes and came down the aisles to speak with her.

"Would you like to leave the room Miss Weasley, under your circumstances I am allowed to issue you with a pass?" Ginny felt everyone staring at her and she tried to find her voice.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape. I'm not sure what came over me." Ginny whispered; trying to keep her face straight, whilst Lavender's giggling was slowly getting contagious. "Really, I'm normally not this..."

"Flatulent?" Professor Snape offered quietly. Snape, using the word 'flatulent' in class? Ginny smiled and nodded, but the class had lost it. An outbreak of whispering and burst of laughter broke out.

"SILENCE!" Snape roared. The class grew still, but many wore large grins over their faces.

"Maybe I should sit at the back of the class?" Ginny offered, raising her eyes, "I'm terribly sorry. Must have been the baked beans I had for breakfast this morning – had a strange craving for them. This little man gets hungry!" Ginny waited with a nervous bated breath as Snape pondered what she had said. He ran a hand through his greasy black hair.

"No, we shall continue, please try to keep it down, Miss Weasley." Ginny nodded and Lavender let out a bark of laughter, causing Ginny to smile, crookedly.

"ENOUGH! Detention Miss Brown, for disrupting the class!" Lavender wiped her teary eyes and Ginny kicked her under the table to shut it – she didn't want her to get into any further trouble on her account.

**

Ginny screamed, pushing like the Nurse had instructed. Finally it was here: Oscar's birth. Her hands were sweating disgustingly, and her entire face felt like it was on fire, but she knew in minutes it would all be over and she would be looking into the eyes of her baby. She had not wanted to know the sex of the baby. She wanted it to be a surprise. Of course Fred and George had a bet in place.

She couldn't believe that Voldemort was actually gone. The "Battle of Hogwarts" so they were calling it – was over. Life could actually return to normal.... who was she kidding? Life would never be normal – she was pushing Malfoy Junior out of her –

"-NO you cannot come in here – GET OUT FRED!" Molly Weasley was currently holding Ginny's hand and supporting her throughout her entire labour. "GEORGE! OUT!" Lavender had been there earlier but had disappeared to find Ron and bring back plenty of ice – for her to chew on. Molly cast a spell to slam the door shut and Ginny pushed one last time and fell back against the pillows, exhausted, just as she heard her child's cries.

"It's a boy! Congratulations Ginevra." The Nurse waved her wand and cleaned the baby up so he would be presentable, wrapping the small baby inside a blue blanket before placing him in his mother's eager arms.

Ginny couldn't have been happier! Staring into his wide curious eyes and tracing her gentle finger over his face and exploring his tiny hands and feet, she looked straight at her other with tears in her eyes and Molly kissed her forehead.

"Well done Ginny. I'll leave you two some time to get to know each other before I allow the family in. I'm so proud of you and so is your father."

Ginny smiled appreciatively and watched her mother slip outside. Immediately there was a roar from Fred who must have won the bet and then she heard clapping and people celebrating. Ginny smiled to herself, looking down at her baby and she brought him close to her chest, ruffling his strawberry blond hair softly – he was the spitting image of Malfoy; but she had instantly fallen in love with him.

**

_Presently_

Lavender eventually made it downstairs to the kitchen. Ron was drinking coffee and conversing with Charlie. Hermione and Ginny were deep in conversation and Oscar and Mia were eating tea-cake at the table between their fathers.

"There you are sleepy-head?" Ron grinned, moving over so she could take a seat. He kissed her on the mouth tenderly getting disgruntled moans from Draco and Charlie.

"Not at the breakfast table, please." Charlie groaned. Ron ignored him. Draco stood up to put the dishes away and Lavender looked at Ron.

"So where's my scrambled eggs Ronald?"

"I was just thinking the same thing, darling?" Lavender gave him a look and Draco grinned from the sink.

"Don't think she's in the mood to cook for you there, Ron."

"And why should she?" Hermione demanded. "You blokes have hands don't you? Make your own meals if you're hungry, why should we do it?"

"Oh no, you're in for it now!" Ginny grinned, leaving the table to help Draco wash and dry up. Hermione poked her tongue out and Ginny grinned. As the others started the debate, Ginny leant against Draco and he kissed her cheek, lovingly.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Yes you too." Ginny took the tea-towel off his shoulder and started drying up. She had everything she wished for.

**

Oscar one year old, just learnt to walk, laughed happily in his father's arms. Draco held Oscar's hands above his little head, and Oscar's little legs walked and walked. He walked from the kitchen to the lounge; from the lounge to the kitchen and then back to Ginny.

"Aren't you clever?!" Draco said, proudly, picking him up and blowing raspberries on his stomach. Ginny grinned and took him from him so she could breast-feed. Draco retired to the couch minutes before the door-bell rang and Draco went to get it. He pulled it open and Narcissa Malfoy entered, ladled with shopping.

"Mother, I said not to get anything. We've got all the Weasley hand-me-downs." Draco nodded to all the toys in the other room.

Narcissa kissed his cheek and waved at Ginny, "Don't be silly darling! I had to get my grandson something! How are you?" Draco invited her in and she went to show Ginny what she had bought. Draco smiled as Severus Snape entered next.

"Didn't think you'd have time to visit?" Draco grinned crookedly.

Snape pursed his lips, a smile twitching. "Narcissa was very persuasive."

"Ugh. That's my mother, you're talking about! Get inside." Draco reached out and hugged his godfather who had been a very good friend to them after the war. Narcissa had only just recovered after losing her sister Bellatrix and his friendship had turned into something more. Draco didn't mind in the slightest, so long as they didn't speak of their love-life in front of him. He had only just gotten used to them holding hands.

Draco shut the door.

"So what did you get?" Draco asked, returning to the couch, ignoring Snape's hand on his mother's knee as she pointed to the coffee table – covered with trucks, books, balls and all of Draco's childhood toys.

"Thanks Mum." Draco smiled gratefully.

**

Ron grinned at Lavender from across the Burrow's yard. Oscar, three years old was fascinated with bugs. His latest – spiders. Of course, Ron had asked to baby-sit him, with Lavender letting Draco and Ginny sped some quality time alone. Only Ron was petrified of spiders. So he kept a distant watch and Lavender, who was helping Molly with the washing on the line, sighed and skipped off to help Oscar.

"Is Uncle Ron being a scared-waredy?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL I HATE SPIDERS LAVENDER! I BLAME HAGRID!" Lavender laughed, she had heard all about it. Frankly it would have scared her half to death too if she'd been stuck in the forbidden forest with a bunch of spiders larger than a house. Still she loved teasing Ron. It was just so funny! Oscar's face lit up as he pointed at a harmless brown garden spider and Lavender squealed excitedly, clapping her hands. She conjured a jar with her wand and levitated the spider into the jar.

"Now we must make it comfortable, quickly, we need some grass and twigs and I'll put the lid on, I've put some holes in the lid so the spider will be able to breathe and then we'll let it out after a few days, because it might miss its family otherwise."

"Or you could just step on it!" Ron shouted from the other side of the yard.

"Don't be so mean Ron!"

Molly smiled, from the clothes line and there was a loud bang. Everyone in the vicinity jumped in fright and Ron looked over his shoulder to see Fred and George had apparated and Fred was hanging onto a beautiful whimsical lady who stared at the Burrow excitedly.

"Did we miss anything?" Fred grinned, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek as George followed, tugging along two small boys; his nephews, Dean and Henry.

"It's been dull without you boys." Molly sighed, taking her hand off her heart and embraced her daughter-in-law before her grandsons and the twins.

Fred had fallen head over heels with Moira (a Muggle) whom he had met on his travels. She wasn't at all shocked about hearing a magical world existed, or that she had fallen for a wizard. He was happy keeping the boys in line and Moira didn't mind a helping hand, considering she had bore two magical wizard children.

Lavender scooped Oscar up in her arms and pulled Ron after them, following Mrs Weasley and the others inside The Burrow.

**

_Presently_

"How much cake's left?" Ron yelled over the noise of Oscar's Fifth Birthday party.

Ginny wiped Oscar's mouth with a wet dish-cloth in the kitchen and he grumbled, fidgeting impatiently. She had only called him inside, because he had cake all over his face.

"Ok you can go now!" Oscar hurried back outside where he had been playing tip with his cousins.

Fleur and Bill had two children Arthur (although they all called him Artie) and Francesca, also known as Frankie. They were just has mischievous as Fred and George had been, and the oldest of the next generation they were the looked up to by Oscar, Dean and Henry and Mia.

**

While the kids were being read a story by their grandparents, the grown-up children cleaned up the mess; at least it had started off that way, before Bill popped a bottle of champagne and they toasted to happiness.

Draco, Charlie, Ron, Fred, George, Harry and Bill were talking about blokey things while their wives discussed what life used to be like, before the chaos – although none of them wanted anything to change. Life was perfect.

"Well we better start cleaning up before Molly sees-" Charlie started, slowly gazing around at the mess after the birthday party.

"-we haven't done anything-" Ginny frowned, drinking the last mouthful.

"-nothing at all-" Moira gasped.

"-hey! I put the salt and pepper away!-" Ron interrupted, folding his arms across his chest.

"-that does't count Ron-" Lavender rolled her eyes and sipped her champagne.

"Wands out everyone!" Bill instructed, putting his empty champagne glass down.

"Don't worry Moira, just relax." Fred grinned, and he whipped out his wand, with the rest of his family and they tidied up the Burrow.

"Not on your life, Fred, I'm helping and you can't stop me." Moira elbowed him out of the way and she surprised them all by pulling out a wand. "Molly gave it to me." Moira beamed, "I never knew this stuff was real, but Molly said I had powers as well, I just never knew it. So what's the name of the spell?" Hermione told her and showed her how to use her wand, while Fred shut his mouth and kissed his wife's forehead.

"I can do that Hermione."

"Now." Bill started and Ginny and the rest of her family waved their wands, cleaning up the cottage.

**

Ginny and Draco went to check on Oscar and the others during Fred and Bill's chess game. Draco pushed the door open.

"Lumos." He whispered, keeping the light muted with his other hand. Ginny moved forward and tucked the children in, they were all in one long bed, which her father had cast a stretching charm so that they could all fit in. Dean's feet were poking out from beneath the blankets. Henry had his arm across his face. Artie had fallen asleep with his feet on his pillow and his head down the other end, which made Ginny grin. Frankie was sleeping beside Mia, with her arm protectively around her and their Oscar was on Frankie's other side; lying on his side, fast asleep and hugging his toy dinosaur (which had originally been Draco's).

Ginny kissed his cheek and brushed his hair away from his face, before turning back to Draco.

"They're fine." Ginny smiled, leading the way out of the room.

"Nox." Draco muttered, turning his wand light off and closing the door gently behind him. "Come on, let's see if the game's finished yet." Draco grinned and wrapped his arm loosely around Ginny's neck. Ginny grinned and turned to face him.

"How about I play against you when they finish?" Ginny grinned, as Draco contemplated it.

"Sure, but don't get upset if I win."

Ginny laughed, "And If I kick your ass?"

Draco pretended not to care, "You won't."

"Oh yeah?" Ginny turned to go downstairs but Draco grabbed her elbow, pulling her back to face him, his lips crushed down against hers and Ginny pulled him close, forgetting for a moment where they were and how old they were; it was as if they were still sixteen. Draco's hands traced Ginny's chin and her hands explored the back of his neck, kissing every part of his face she could reach.

"How about we skip that chess game?" Draco said between kisses.

"What about the kids?"

"We could Mufilato them and also put a lock on the door."

"I'm fine with that." Ginny grinned, pushing him down the hall and into their room. Everything else could wait.

**

_Thank you for the all the support! Don't hate me, but I think I'm going to leave it like this, seems like a good spot anyway. But I love this couple, so expect more stories soon – hmm maybe some one-shots or something. Or maybe I'll start focussing on Ron/Luna, Fred/Hermione – we'll see._

_Ginny & Draco forever!!!_

_~CrAZychicke~_


End file.
